A Change Will Happen
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: So what happens when Kagome has the ability to steal attacks? Why does she need training and why does seem to be leading nowhere for her?
1. Defeat Those Demons

**A/N: Okay so here's the start of a new story. I really need to stick to one story and finish it… although, this story is actually finished! O.o **

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. I was bored sometime in October and… and it jumps. The plot has actually disappeared half through this…**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! MY SPANISH IS HORRIBLE! Please don't hurt me. I used a translator for the beginning of this… yet again, please don't hurt me. **

**When Koenma is talking, he'll say something in English first then normally turn to Kagome to translate to her. So I don't need to put the translated version at the end of the paragraph. So this is how it's going to work. Kagome will be saying something in Spanish and then at the end of that paragraph, I'll place the translated version.**

**I want to say that this is a crack fic but it's not…XD though it has some insane humor, if I do say so myself. On with the story!**

**This is an Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. **

**Pairing: Hiei and Kagome**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter One**

**Defeat Those Demons**

Kagome had gotten a call from Koenma, saying that she was needed immediately. She listened and came quickly. When she walked into his office, there were four others standing in front of Koenma. Kagome was confused because she would normally be the only one in the office besides Koenma. This was different.

Kagome looked at the boys for the longest time and it looked like they didn't even notice that she was there. "Espere… ¿Qué es tá pasando aqui?" she questioned as their heads turned around to stare at the beauty in front of them. She wore black jeans with holes in random places. She wore a studded belt that held her pants together and her shirt was red with black lettering of "Fuck Off." (Translation: Wait… What's going on here?)

A boy about nineteen was currently sporting a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket and light blue skinny jeans with holes near the knees. He had brown—almost an amber—eyes as they held in fire. He's black hair was greased back with a shine. "What the hell did she just say?" he asked, looking utterly confused. When no one said anything, he sighed.

There was a man holding a hurt kitten in his hands, which caught Kagome's attention. He wore a dark blue jean jacket with a light grey baggy shirt and blue jeans that were loose at the end. He had reddish orange hair that stuck a bit and was somewhat curly. He had brown eyes and a really long face.

Koenma was sitting in his chair and finally lifted himself up and sat on his desk. "It's good to see all of you again," he started as he looked to Kagome, who looked completely confused. He nodded and repeated, "Es bueno verlos a todos otra vez."

"Since when has the toddler been able to speak Spanish?"

Koenma glared at one of his spirit detectives. "Since Kagome got here, which was seven years ago." He looked at all of them and said, "This mission is going to be tougher than usual. I have assigned these four to be your partners, Kagome. You're going to the human world to defeat demons that are trying to take over that world," he said as everyone but Kagome nodded. She was easily confused.

"¿Qué?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head with a slight nervous laughter. (Translation: What?)

Koenma sighed and smiled at her, which startled three of the four spirit detectives. "Kagome, esta mission va a ser más duro de lo habitual. Me han asignado estos cuatro a ser sus socios. Vas a mar mundo humano para derrotar a los demonios de tomar el mundo…"

Kagome nodded and smiled back to him. Koenma nodded to her again and then added, "Kagome, quero conocer a Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama Youko y Hiei." He had pointed to each man to show Kagome who was who. (Translation: Kagome, I want to meet Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabawa, Youko Kurama, and Hiei.)

"Es muy agradable conocer a todos ustedes. Estoy content de llegar a trabajar juntos!" she happily said as she took a bow. (Translation: It's very nice to meet you. I'm happy we get to work together!)

"Toddler, what the hell did she just say?" asked Yusuke. He didn't like that he wasn't able to understand this woman. This was going to be a problem in the human world…

"She said that she's happy to meet you all and that she's happy that we get to work together," Koenma translated for them.

"Toddler, I don't mind having her on the team but we are all going to have a problem if we can't understand her," Yusuke stated with narrowed eyes on his boss.

"I see. That would definitely be a problem," he said.

"Ya think?"

Koenma turned to Kagome and sighed. "¿Te acuerdas de nada de Inglés, Kagome? Ellos no van a ser capaces de entender…" he asked as he watched out of the corner of his eyes to the reaction of Yusuke. Yusuke's face dropped to floor. (Translation: Do you remember any English, Kagome? They aren't going to be able to understand you…)

"No, Koenma, no me acuerdo pero no puedo pensar en Inglés. ¿Eso ayuda?" she said calmly as she felt eyes on her. She barely moved to see Hiei staring at her differently. (Translation: No, Koenma, I don't remember but I can think in English. Does that help?)

"Si," he said as he turned to his spirit detectives. "Okay, she said that she doesn't remember English but she can think in English. She'll have to connect with you two." He pointed to Kurama and Hiei. Koenma turned back to Kagome.

"¿Se puedo conectar con Hiei o Kurama?" Koenma asked. "Hiei el corto y Kurama es el pelo rojo." He pointed over to the man sitting in a chair reading a book. The man was wearing a very light pink shirt with a brown jacket and brown jeans. His hair was bright red but what caught her eyes were his eyes; his bright green emerald eyes. He looked at her like he was studying her. (Translation: Can you connect with Hiei or Kurama? Hiei's the short one and Kurama is the red-haired one.)

Kagome looked back to Koenma as he then pointed to a corner in the back. Kagome turned to see who he was pointing too and saw a man dressed in black with a white fabric that hang around his neck. There was also a white bandana on his forehead, almost like he was covering something up. His hair was black with a white starburst and stuck straight up. His crimson red eyes were narrowing at her.

Kagome just realized what Koenma said about Hiei and started laughing. "Hiei no es tan corto. É les más alto que yo y eso dice mucho porque todo el mundo es siempre más alto que yo… y eso no es tan cool," she said as it was Koenma's turn to laugh. By this time, Yusuke and Kuwabara were too confused to be able to keep up with her, though they knew that Kagome was talking about Hiei… (Translation: Hiei's not that short. He's taller than me and that says a lot cause everyone is always taller than me… and that's so not cool.)

"Él no es tan corta… bueno, tal vez é les la altura media para una hembra. Ah, me troncho de… Puede comunicarse con él sin embargo," Koenma told her as her face dropped. (Translation: He's not short… okay maybe he's the average height of a female. Ah, I crack myself up… You can communicate with him though.)

"Ah, si, porque yo, por supuesto, quiere hablar con alguien que es evidente dagas en mí y sé que, que posiblemente me puede matar en un instante. No es que mataría a mí porque yo iba a salir del camino pero aún…" Kagome said as she walked over to a chair next to Kurama. She smiled at him as he smiled back to her. (Translation: Ah, yes, because I, of course, want to talk to someone that is glaring daggers at me and you know, that can possibly kill me in an instant. Not that he would kill me cause I would get out of the way but still…)

"¿Cómo supiste que era evidente?" Koenma asked. From what he could see, Hiei was definitely glaring but he was slightly confused on how Kagome was able to see that. The chair she was in was next to Kurama and himself and Hiei was in the back of the room. (Translation: How did you know that he was glaring?)

Kagome smirked at him and then grinned. "Koenma, se puede decir con aura seres. Hiei está enojado. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la? Evidente que es lo que," she stated easily as her grin became bigger. (Translation: Koenma, you can tell with ones aura. Hiei's angry. So what goes with anger? Glaring, that's what.)

"Okay, Kagome, you win," he said as Kagome looked at him weirdly. Suddenly, he yelled. "Botan! Portal! Now!"

A woman appeared out of nowhere, riding an ore. She had sky blue hair and a pink, red, and white kimono. As she appeared, so did the portal. The portal was under all of them and they fell through. "Botan!" yelled Yusuke as he fell.

Kagome landed with grace and didn't really care that Yusuke had fallen on his face. She figured that that was a normal thing that happened to him. Once he was up, he started talking to her. "You talk about Hiei for like ever and then you say nothing about us… well, what can you say about me? Hmm?"

Kagome thought for a minute, trying to understand what he was saying and then she said the first word that came to her mind. "Idiota?" (Translation: Idiot?)

Yusuke's eyes glared at her. "Ah, that's not right. I am not an idiot!"

"Estúpido?" (Translation: Stupid?)

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid either, ya bastard." He was angry and when he was angry, it normally meant trouble but one word was never to be said to Kagome.

"Hijo de puta? Yo no soy un bastardo, hijo de puta desagradecida!" Kagome yelled at him as she watched him hide behind Kuwabara. (Translation: Bastard? I'm not a bastard, you ungrateful son of a bitch!)

"W-what did you just call me, you whore?" Yusuke was never really good with talking to women, especially women that don't speak his language.

"Urameshi, usted no es la persona más inteligente aquí, así que cuando digo esto no te ofendas. No soy la puta de aquí, es usted! Toda mi vida, nadie ha dicho nunca que a mí y qui b sbre la ínea. Te odio con una passion, Yusuke Urameshi!" With that said, she disappeared. (Translation: Urameshi, you are not the smartest person here, so when I say this don't get offended. I'm not the whore, you are! All my life, no one has ever said that to me and you went over the line. I hate you with a passion, Yusuke Urameshi!)

Yusuke blinked. "Okay… well… for one, I know that she just told me off but as to what the hell she just said… I haven't a clue."

"Urameshi, you need to learn when to not yell at a woman," stated Kuwabara as he shook his head in disappointment.

"You know what, screw you," Yusuke said and then added, "Let's go, we need to either find the stupid wench or go find the demons. I'd rather go find the demons." He started leading them towards an energy he was feeling.

No one seemed to notice that Hiei was smirking or the fact that he was chuckling…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome walked down the streets of Japan. It was getting late and she had yet to find the demons. Maybe it had to do with that fact that she couldn't concentrate of finding them when she was angry. Though, she did notice that the streets had suddenly become very empty.

She looked around and felt nothing. That was not a good sign. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Well, it's nice to see that you're not smart. All the humans know that when it gets dark, that they don't come out but you don't seem to be smart, do you dear?" said someone from the left or was it the right? Kagome couldn't figure it out.

Kagome sighed and concentrated on the person's aura. Her eyes widened when she found out that they didn't have one. She was suddenly grabbed and thrown very hard towards a building. She crashed into it, breaking it too. The person started laughing. "I guess you're not going to be much fun."

Kagome slowly got up with eyes that were glowing white. "Hmm… maybe you will be fun to play with?" the person said evilly.

She had jumped down from the building and landed on the ground. She glared at the darkness around her; this person was going to be playing tricks on her. She continued to try to find the aura but she couldn't, though she did feel her teammates coming fast towards her.

"Aw, you're not doing anything. Why not, little one?"

Kagome screamed loudly when the person grabbed her again, only this time threw her with twice the force and she flew towards the guys. When she landed, hard on the ground, she blinked and looked up to see Yusuke hanging over her. "Do I want to know why you're on the ground?" he asked.

She shook her head and got up. She started growling loudly, knowing that that thing was going to start talking again. "Oh, so you brought friends? I was beginning to think that I was only going to be able to fight you but I don't mind more." It started laughing again.

Kagome's eyes started glowing red now as the energy around her began to glow red as well. The others backed away from her to try to understand how she had that much power. She began to hover over the ground as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the person, who yelled out in pain when her fist came in contact with his face.

"H-how… is that possible? You shouldn't be able to feel me!" it stated as it was then set on fire.

"Well, it looks like we all can see you now," Kagome said as she began laughing. "I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Her energy formed in her left hand as she formed her fingers in the shape of a gun. Like Yusuke, Kagome was able to copy his 'Spirit Gun' and form it into her own. Like Yusuke, his is blue while Kagome's is bright red and three times more powerful. "Let's see how you handle this you asshole! Spirit Gun!" she yelled as a huge flash of spirit energy formed into a circle. Then as she pulled her hand up, the energy flew directly at her enemy. Her enemy didn't get out of the way in time and then there was a huge explosion. The person blow up into multiple pieces and landed everywhere possible.

Kagome blocked the flesh before it landed on her. Yusuke wasn't so lucky. The lights suddenly turned back on as Kagome laughed hard. "Ah, I haven't been able to do that in forever!" she said as she went back to normal and walked over to the guys, who were frozen. None of them moved. "Hola," she said as she smiled.

"Don't 'hola' us! What the hell was that? You stole my attack!" Yusuke yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"Yusuke, calm down," said Kurama as he tried to grab him, only to stumble backwards.

"No, not until the bitch tells me why the hell she stole my attack!" Yusuke said as he then thought of something. He grabbed the communicator. When Koenma showed up on the screen, Yusuke started yelling again. "What the hell, Koenma? Who the hell is this psycho? She stole my attack! And why the hell did she look like a demon?"

Koenma sighed. "Yusuke, Kagome is special case. She can take someone's attack—she only has to see it once—and transform that into her own. She's an S-classed detective for a reason, Yusuke. She's five times more powerful than you are and Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara put together. She could defeat all of you in a matter of seconds," he explained as he watched Yusuke's jaw drop.

"Holy shit… wait… then how the hell do you explain that she can talk in English while in some form and then she goes back to normal?" he questioned as he looked to Kagome, who was rubbing her cheek.

"Yusuke, she can speak English but she doesn't remember. When she's in a form, she remembers everything that she learned in the last seven years. Like I said before, she's a special case. Truthfully, you'd have to get her to explain the rest because I only know so much." Koenma bent his head down. "Please, don't be mean to her. She's gone through a lot." Koenma's screen went black as Yusuke looked back down.

"Well, that's not cool."

"Kagome?" said Kurama as Kagome looked over to him. "You can understand us, can't you?" Kagome nodded sadly. "Then why can't you speak to us in English if you can understand?"

Kagome looked at him sternly and then turned around and wrote in the air. She wrote, 'I'm scared.' The letters looked like fire and Kurama finally figured out who she was. "Kagome Higurashi." Kurama stared at her as she whipped around with wide eyes. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Kurama, you know who she is?" asked Yusuke as slight confusion.

"No, but Youko just told me who she is."

"So, Youko knows who she is?"

"No, Youko has seen her before but that was a good five hundred years ago," Kurama stated as Kagome's eyes began to water. "How is it possible that you're alive?"

'_Well… I guess I should drop the act… damn him,'_ she thought as tears began falling down her face. "I used to time-travel back to the past. I traveled five hundred years into the past. There's a well at the shrine I used to live at, which brought me back but now—as you can see—I'm not there anymore. My friend closed the well so I couldn't travel and I've been here since then," she explained as their eyes widened. "I'm going to find a hotel." She disappeared.

"Wait… I was able to understand… wait a minute, was that all an act?" Yusuke asked. He actually said something that made sense.

"You know, when she's not yelling, her voice almost sounds—" Kuwabara started only to be cut off.

"—annoying?" finished Hiei.

"Look here shorty, no one asked you. I was going to say that her voice sounds like—" He got cut off again.

"—a pain in the ass?" finished Hiei again.

"Shut the hell up, Hiei! It sounds like Yukina," Kuwabara finally said as Hiei said nothing after that.

"Okay… maybe she does but I'm tired right now and I need a bed. Let's find the girl's hotel," Yusuke said as the others nodded and followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome was currently in a run-down hotel. She walked over to the desk to see a young man, who looked out of place. "Excuse me?" Kagome asked as he looked up to her. "I'd like to have a room, please."

"Name?"

"Crystal Lin," she said as she showed him her ID. "There's going to be four other men with me," she said as her group walked in and over to her.

The man looked up to see the four other men standing behind her and he grinned. "How will you be paying?"

"With this," she said as she handed him her credit card.

He took it. "It may be a bit," he said as he started putting information into his system's computer.

"So, I'm getting a room and letting you all stay there," she said. Yusuke glared at her as he brought his fist up to punch her. He missed. Instead of hitting Kagome, he hit the wall.

Kagome walked back over to the front desk as the young man handed her credit card, the keys to the door, and a piece of paper with his number on it. "You're in room forty-six. Go to the right, up the elevator, and it should be on your left. Good night to you all," he said as Kagome smiled to him and walked away, dragging an angered Yusuke.

When Kagome got upstairs, she unlocked the door and dropped Yusuke on the floor. "There are two beds and a pull-out couch. Pick your places. I'm getting one of the beds though," she explained as she walked into the bathroom.

The guys heard running water and instantly thought that she was getting a bath. "While Ms. Bitch is in the shower, we'll decide the sleeping arrangements. Okay, I say I get that other bed," Yusuke said as he grinned.

"Urameshi, hold it right there. I vote for Kurama to have that bed. Placing you and Kagome in the same room would not be a good idea," Kuwabara stated as he sat down in a chair. Wow, he made sense. That was a first.

"I agree," Kurama calmly said.

"Hn," said Hiei as he listened for Kagome. He didn't hear much… maybe she was relaxing?

Suddenly, Kagome came out of the bathroom with only a towel. She turned to all of them "I get one bed. Yusuke and Kuwabara will get the pull-out couch, Kurama can have the other bed, and Hiei—seeing as he likes to sleep in trees—can go and find somewhere to sleep," she told everyone as she walked in front of them and then walk back to the bathroom.

Well, that was what they were going to do before she came out but oh well. "Well then, I guess that settles that. Good night all," Kurama said as he walked into the master bedroom. He stripped out of his normal clothes and only leaving on his boxers. He crawled under the sheets and was out like a light.

"No, I don't want to sleep with Urameshi. That would be weird!" Kuwabara whined as Yusuke glared at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, like I want to sleep with you too!" Yusuke said. Although right now he didn't care. As soon as his face hit the pillow he was out. The same thing happened with Kuwabara.

"Pathetic," stated Hiei as he walked to the master bedroom. When he walked in, he instant heard Kurama's light snoring. He sat down at the end of the bed as Kagome walked into the room to see Hiei.

"No trees?" she asked as she looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white tank top with shorts. She wanted to comfortable and she didn't care who the hell was around her. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and turned to Hiei, who smirked. "Where do you intend to sleep, Hiei?"

"¿Dóndo quieres que yo sueño, humano?" he asked as her eyes widened. (Translation: Where do you want me to sleep, human?)

She gawked at him. "You mean to tell me that you have understood all this time…? When Koenma and I were talking, me yelling at Yusuke—you understood all of that?" she questioned as he nodded ever so lightly. "Well that's not cool…" She crawled on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll come back in the morning." He disappeared.

"Night, Hiei," she said as her head hit the pillow and she was out.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter as much as me writing it. There's a plot somewhere around here… *looks for plot* well, the plot has decided to annoy me….XD please comment! **


	2. The Alleyway

**A/N: You know, this story reminds me of the beginning of the Inuyasha series. Like the first couple episodes are going along fine and then the fillers come into play…XD**

**Like I said before this story tends to jump around. I wrote 132 pages of this story sometime in October and I don't really remember why exactly. I think I was bored…**

**On with the so-called story!**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Two**

**The Alleyway **

_Last time:_

_She gawked at him. "You mean to tell me that you have understood all this time…? When Koenma and I were talking, me yelling at Yusuke—you understood all of that?" she questioned as he nodded ever so lightly. "Well that's not cool…" She crawled on the bed._

"_Go to sleep. I'll come back in the morning." He disappeared._

"_Night, Hiei," she said as her head hit the pillow and she was out._

**This time:**

In the morning, there was a loud bang. Yusuke was trying to make breakfast in the small kitchen and wasn't succeeding at the moment. Kurama woke up early so that he could talk to Koenma about the demons in Japan. Kuwabara woke up to the noise that Yusuke made. Kagome didn't do anything. She turned on her side and went back to sleep. Hiei walked through the front door just as he watched the pot fall out of Yusuke's hands.

"Damn it! Why does cooking have to be so damn hard?" Yusuke yelled as he sat down angrily on the pull-out bed.

"What I don't understand is why you're not going downstairs for breakfast that is always served?" explained Kurama as he ended the call with Koenma. Yusuke glared at him.

"Yeah well, I don't like this place and for all I know, this place could try to kill me with food," he told him as Kurama nodded. "When the hell is that girl going to wake up? We have a mission to do and I'm bored!"

No one saw Hiei go into the other room. When he walked in, Kagome had herself half on the bed and half on the floor. He tilted his head for a second and then grinned. He walked over to the place with her head was and kicked her hard enough to wake her up.

He watched her fall onto the floor and then glared up towards him. "You asshole!" She stood up and chased Hiei out the door, passed the guys, and out the front door. She chased him to the elevator, were she punched him in the jaw. She watched as he collided with the floor and walked back to the room.

She got into the room as the guys stared at her funny. She didn't get far. She got past the couch before Hiei had pounce on her. "You asshole! Who put you in charge of waking me up? A kick in the face is not what I wanted! Now, get off me!" she yelled as she slapped him in the face—on the same cheek she punched before—and ran into the bedroom, locking the door.

"You kicked her in the face?" asked Yusuke as he stood up for a second, stretched, then sat back down.

"Hiei, that's not right! Men should never hit women!" Kuwabara started to rant but no one listened.

"Hiei, I must say, that is odd behavior coming from you," Kurama said as he looked at Hiei's bruised cheek. It was slowly healing now due to his demon powers but that looked like it hurt. "Why did you hurt her? I mean, I know that she got you back but still…"

"Hn," was all he said as he grabbed a chair. He sat down as Kagome came out.

She wore a black tank top with red lettering of 'Touch Me If You Dare.' She had on a black and red miniskirt that dangled chains off the sides. She wore black and red stripe leggings to match the rest of her outfit. There were fingerless gloves with wristbands of her arms and on her feet were three inch heels boots that stopped at her knee. "Come on, boys, we have things do but first, I will meet you at the front of the hotel in five minutes," she said as she disappeared.

"Wow… that girl had curves… man… now I wish Keiko had that…" Yusuke said in almost a whisper. "I guess, we'll go to the front but I have to wonder what she's doing…" They got moving after he said that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome walked down a long hallway and finally saw what she was looking for. The man from the front desk was there and looking like he was ready to murder something. He turned to her and smirked. "Coming to me was not your best move, Crystal," he said as Kagome continued walking towards him.

When she got close enough, she grinned. She cupped his cheek, which he leaned into as Kagome's hand brought his head closer to hers. When his face was inches away from hers, she whispered to him, "Kiss of Death." She kissed him on the lips and sent a seed that was in her mouth into the man's mouth and made him swallow it.

She let him go and then watched him slowly die. She smiled. "You're lucky. You get the painful seed. Enjoy!" she said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of her partners. "Hi, guys," she said in a voice that meant she was up to something.

"Kagome, why do you smell of that man from the front desk?" asked Kurama as he eyed her. She just grinned.

"Let's just say that he did something that I didn't like," she simply stated.

"And what exactly did you do?" Kurama pestered on.

Kagome's grin grew. "You really want to know what I did. Okay, I'll tell you. I killed him," she said as she started walking away. "He was one of the demons, I've been sent to kill." That last part was a whisper and only Hiei was able to catch it.

"I think that Koenma is nuts, assigning someone like that with us. Hiei is enough," Yusuke said as Hiei glared at him.

"We need to watch our backs with her on our team," Kurama stated as the others nodded in agreement. They started walking behind her.

They watched her every move. When she was suddenly gone, it was probably for another demon. Although, when they walked passed an alley, they heard Kagome. They all turned to their left to see Kagome surrounded by male demons. All those males were pushing themselves against her.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't like what we're doing?" the leader of the men said as he grabbed her chin, which she bit with half her power and yet she was able to break his hand. "You bitch!" he slapped her cheek, hard enough to draw blood. Kagome sunk to the ground.

Kurama and Hiei had jumped up to the top of the building as Yusuke and Kuwabara took sides on the ground. "I guess we have to do saving, don't we?" Hiei asked as Kurama nodded. "I bet you that she can handle herself."

"I'll take you up on that bet, Hiei," Kurama said as he watched Kagome getting beaten hard.

"Sure, fox," he said as he jumped down a little and landed on an emergency escape route. He made no noise.

Kurama watched Hiei. "Looks like someone has a crush and it's only been a day." He chuckled slightly.

Kagome had a broken nose at this point and her face was bloody. She clothes were ripped and somewhere on the ground. She looked up to the leader with one eye while the other kept closed. "Looks like you're ready to submit to me, you whore," he said as Kagome's eye began glowing white. He punched her in the only eye that was working and made her blind.

The man took away her sight but she still had feeling, taste, smell, and hearing. She was good. She felt her aura being tugged at by someone. She sense Hiei was above her and she grinned. "Hiei, stay back," she said as she hears all movement stop.

"Who is this Hiei? Your lover?" the leader question while laughing.

"No one could ever love me," Kagome said in such a sad voice.

"Aw, baby, you sound sad. Now why do you say that?" He was definitely curious because he had never had someone admit something to him like that before… maybe before they die but that was a different story.

"Forbiddens aren't allowed to love besides their own kind."

"You're a forbidden child?"

"A forbidden, yes. A forbidden that can't love. A forbidden that can't be broken," she said as she sighed and then bursted into a fire, killing all the men around her. Those that weren't killed were killed by the ice that came from the sky. "A forbidden that has nowhere to call home."

Kagome placed a barrier around herself. The barrier was special. The middle—where Kagome is—is protected by fire. The first outer layer was a barrier of ice. The last outer layer was a darkness barrier.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared. She was shutting down. Yusuke run towards her, only to be thrown back from the barrier and landed on Kuwabara. They both got up again as Kurama and Hiei jumped down from the top.

Yusuke grabbed the communicator as Koenma and Botan showed up on the screen. "Why the hell didn't you tell us she was a forbidden child?"

Koenma looked at Botan and then looked back to Yusuke with sad eyes. "Kagome made us promise that we weren't to say anything about that but how did you find out?"

"Kagome said some things to some thugs…Koenma, she's shutting down. What do we do?"

"Shutting down? All three barriers are up?" Koenma started panicking when Yusuke nodded his head. "Let me talk to Hiei!"

Yusuke passed the communicator to Hiei as Koenma started talking. "You have to go through the barriers, Hiei. I don't need Kagome shutting down. She's done it before and it wasn't pretty. I told her that if she were to try to shut down again, she'll kill herself. Hiei, you have to stop her!"

Yusuke grabbed the thing for a second. "Koenma, how is Kagome a forbidden?"

"Like all forbidden children, they have two powers conflicting against each other. Kagome, on the other hand, has four. She controls fire and ice, and darkness and light. I told you she was a special case. Get to her now!"

Yusuke looked to Hiei as he nodded and walked in the direction of the barrier. When he got to the first barrier, he was thrown back from the amount of power. Then walked back calmly and placed his right hand on the barrier. The darkness was mad and going everywhere. Hiei took a deep breath and then let it out as the darkness dispersed.

Once that barrier was gone, there was the ice barrier, which he handled perfectly. He melted it. No matter how tough the ice may seem to be, fire can always melt it away.

When he looked at the fire barrier surrounding Kagome, Kagome looked just as fragile as Yukina did when she was little. He noticed that that barrier had healed all her wounds but her eyes were blind.

The barrier was about five feet in length. Hiei step right up to the barrier and stepped through. He looked down to Kagome, who had her head on her knees but she wasn't crying. He bent down to her level and raised her face to his.

She looked at him like she was dead to the world. "This isn't going to help you through anything, girl. If you don't get your act together, you're going to die," Hiei said roughly as he glared at her.

"Anything you say is not going to help. You're wasting your time on something that should be dead," she said in whisper. Hiei barely heard what she said.

"You think that you're the only forbidden child here?" he asked as she nodded. "Well, you're wrong." She looked at him with a white eye and looked confused. "I'm a forbidden child as well. I'm not happy about that but it's what I am. You need to understand that things never go according to plan." He stood up. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here to die. I could care less now," she said as she was slapped in the face for the third time that day, which made her last barrier fall down and everyone could now see her.

"You want to die? I'll gladly kill you if you want to," he said angrily. This woman was driving him off the deep end.

"Go ahead. Forbiddens were never supposed to be born in the first place. My mother never wanted me because of what I was. She couldn't stand me. My sister hated me and my brother hated me too. I was set up for adoption. Even then no one wanted me except for that one lonely mother.

"She brought me back to her house and care for me. As I grew up, I fall down a well, which is how I was able to time-travel. I made friends for once in my life. Four years later of being there, Inuyasha told me I had to go home. He had figured out what I was and made me leave.

"Since then, I've been working for Koenma. He understood me. He told me to take out my anger on those that were not meant to be alive. I've been killing demons for seven years now, and this one finally threw me over the edge.

"I'm a forbidden child that should not be alive. I'm a forbidden child that should only be able to control two elements, not four. I'm a forbidden child that has suffered all her life. I'm a forbidden child that doesn't fear death. So, Hiei, go ahead and kill me," she explained as Hiei's eyes widened and backed away from her.

He couldn't form words anymore. Something was making him back away from this girl. Something about her just didn't seem right. She had looked up at him with blind eyes but he noticed that her eyes were trying to form.

Kagome suddenly screamed as she held herself. Her body was driving her nuts. "Make it stop!" she yelled out as she was set on fire. She closed her eyes but reopened them only for Hiei to see that her eyes were black with purple.

Hiei backed up more, to the point he was backing away from the others. "What's going on, Hiei? Why are you so afraid?" asked Yusuke as he looked to Hiei, who started breathing hard. "If Hiei's afraid… then we're screwed…"

"Urameshi… I think we should follow Hiei… he's never let us down before…" Kuwabara said as he inched towards Hiei.

"I agree," Kurama said as he, Yusuke, and Kuwabara jumped away from Kagome as she exploded.

Kagome was no longer set on fire but instead, she was covered in black flames and walking towards the guys. She was completely unstable. When she walked out of the alley, a black dragon swirled around her. She grinned widely as her eyes set on Hiei.

"Holy shit… she stole Hiei's dragon! Wait… how is that even possible…?" Yusuke said as he jumped back again when Kagome's dragon lashed out at him. "Oh, come on! I'm not even doing anything! Don't attack me!"

Kagome glared at him as that shut him up. "Hiei, unleash your dragon and fight to the death," she said as her dragon let out black flames from its mouth and aimed them at Hiei, who got out of the way.

"Hiei, you can't fight her," stated Kurama as he watched Kagome slowly stalked towards them. This was not going well. They weren't supposed to be fighting each other…

"Tell that to her," Hiei said as he stopped backing away. He moved so fast that Kagome wasn't able to follow him and ended up on the ground.

"Bastard!" She yelled. The dragon suddenly placed Hiei in its mouth as everyone's—including Kagome's—eyes widened.

No one said anything for the longest time. Kagome had gone back to normal when she realized that Hiei wasn't coming out. Her dragon wouldn't release him when she ordered him and then her dragon was suddenly gone.

Kagome was thrown into a building and was knocked out. What replaced her was Hiei, standing angrily while petting his dragon's head.

"How the hell… did you live?" asked Yusuke as he started walking towards him but Hiei turned to him. Yusuke stopped walking.

"Hiei, how did you get out of there? I thought that once you're eaten, you're gone?" Kurama asked as Hiei glared at him.

"Hey, stop questioning him. He lives by his own rules," Kuwabara said as Yusuke stared at him.

"Well, that's true but how does that explain Hiei beating her when Koenma said that Kagome was five times more powerful than all of us put together?" asked Yusuke as he walked slowly over to the knocked out Kagome. He was ignored.

"Don't touch her," said Hiei as he reappeared in front of Yusuke.

"Wow, you're protecting her? Damn, hell just froze over," Yusuke said as he started laughing.

"Unless you want to be killed then don't touch her."

"Killed? How the hell can you get killed by touching someone?" he asked as he rethought that question. "Okay… don't answer that…"

Hiei stared blankly at Kagome as the dragon retreated and disappeared. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the energy coming off of her. He grabbed a hold of his sword's sheath and poked her. Her energy spiked and threw his sword over his head.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke yelled as Hiei went to go get his sword.

Hiei tried a different way. He walked over to her so that he was next to her and pulled out his sword. As he pulled his sword up over his head, Kuwabara ran over to him and stopped him. "Stop! That's not going to help at all!"

Yusuke sighed and called Koenma. "We have a problem. Kagome has been knocked out and no one can get near her," he said as Koenma nodded and shut off the communicator.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Koenma—in his teenage form—walked out. "Toddler, why are you in that form?" asked Yusuke as he started laughing.

Koenma ignored him and saw Kagome, passed out. He ran over to her and instantly picked her up. "Come back to the office," he ordered as he walked into the portal with the others behind him.

When they walked through the portal, they entered into Koenma's office. There were four chairs around his desk. They walked to the chairs and sat down except for Hiei, who turned the chair around and leaned on the back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Koenma had placed Kagome in her room and gently placed her on the bed. "Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?" he questioned himself as he brushed away a few strands of hair out of her face. He touched her cheek, which Kagome leaned into subconsciously. "Well, the good thing is that you killed two demons. I'll send the others back to finish the rest," he said as he watched Kagome's head nod ever so lightly. "Get better, Kagome." He walked out of her room and headed towards his office.

He sighed as he looked to ground. He continued walking until he collapsed in his chair. He looked down to his hands. They were burnt and it looked like he wasn't going to be able to heal anytime soon. He brought his head up to look at his detectives. They wanted answers and looked highly annoyed. "Well, how should we start?" he asked as Yusuke glared.

"You're going to explain who the hell Kagome Higurashi is, how the hell she was able to steal an attack, and why is she a forbidden child?" Yusuke demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then, you can explain why you placed her on the team. And then after that, you're going to tell me what we're going to do about the mission."

"Kagome Higurashi is my sister and an amazing fighter," Koenma started off.

"Sister?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara. They started at each other and then back to Koenma.

He nodded. "Yes, my sister. Her mother in the human world wasn't her real mother and the other mother that raised her after the adoption obviously isn't her mother either. Unfortunately, I can't tell you who my mother is because I don't know myself."

"You and Kagome nothing alike," Yusuke said. "Kagome's like a ball of fire. She's deadly, crazy, and a bitch. You're like a harmless little kitten without teeth or claws. You're lazy, a pain in the ass, and stupider than I am."

Koenma's body started to lightly twitch. "I'll let that slide at the moment," he said as Yusuke grinned. "As I've said before, Yusuke, Kagome has the ability to steal an attack from anyone. She only has to see it once to understand its movement and quality. Once she has that figured out, she'll put her own energy into what she just saw, and make it her own. And also like I said before, Kagome's powerful."

"Okay, well then. I guess she's been seeing me use my Spirit Gun?" Koenma nodded. "Then how did she see Hiei's Darkness of the Dragon Flame?" Yusuke asked as he looked to Hiei and watched his eyes narrow.

"About that… um… well… ehehe…" Koenma rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… well, you see, she was at the Dark Tournament… with the Toguro brothers…"

"What? The bitch knows people? Then again, so do we but that's not the point…" Yusuke yelled as he stood up from the chair, only to sit back down and sigh.

"Uh… Yusuke, you know how you killed the younger Toguro?" Koenma asked as he felt Yusuke's energy spike.

"Yes…? Wait… you're implying that that bastard's still alive, aren't you?"

"Yes… but I didn't bring him back to life…" Koenma defended himself and it worked.

"What? No, oh come on! She didn't!" Yusuke punched the nearest wall as it crumbled under his force.

"Sir, how was she able to bring him back to life?" Kurama asked as he watched Kuwabara try and calm down Yusuke.

"Well, it goes along with Kagome's ability."

"Can't you just kill him again?" asked Hiei as he decided to sit down in his chair.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Kagome would kill me," he stated as his hands covered his face.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Yusuke was still yelling.

"Toguro can't die. Kagome made him immortal…" Koenma sneaked a peek from his hands, only to see Yusuke faint.

"How did she make him immortal?" Kuwabara asked as he tried to wake up Yusuke. He wasn't having much luck.

"Well, when Kagome revived him, she brought him to a spring of Eternal Life. She fused some of her blood with the water and made him drink it. Toguro is technically apart of Kagome…but not," Koenma explained.

"So we're all doomed?" Hiei asked as he glared at Koenma.

"No, thank god," he said as he sighed in content. "I want to say that Kagome controls him but she doesn't… Toguro isn't the same person you met in the Dark Tournament or before that."

Kuwabara had started thinking, which in theory isn't the best idea but no one seemed to notice what he was doing. He was trying to think of what Koenma was saying and the meaning behind it. His eyes widened when something finally clicked! "Oh my god…" he said.

All heads—even Yusuke when he heard him talk—turned to him. "What's wrong, Kuwabara?" asked Kurama. Something was about to be very, very bad.

"Toguro is Kagome's boyfriend, isn't he?"

"What?" Yusuke slowly said as he turned to Koenma.

"Really?" Kurama blinked.

"Hn." Hiei could care less…

Koenma opened his mouth and reclosed it multiple times. The idiot actually figured it out. "Yes."

"Where's the little tramp?" Yusuke glared at Koenma as Koenma glared at him.

"She is not a tramp!"

"Fine, then where's the asshole?"

"Behind you," Koenma stated calmly as Yusuke jumped and turned around.

A man about seven feet tall stood behind all the men. He wore a dark green trench coat with dark blue jeans. His eyes were being covered by a pair of sunglasses. His face was long as curved. His skin was yellowish and he was very, very muscular.

Yusuke stomped right over to him and strained his neck to look up to him. "Look here, I want something clear here," he said as he then added in yelling, "Why the hell are you with that bitch Kagome?"

Toguro picked up Yusuke by his neck and threw him to his right. He turned his attention to Koenma. "Where is she?" he questioned as Koenma pointed to his left. Toguro suddenly vanished.

Yusuke got up and slowly walked back to his chair. "Okay… the next time I try to do something that stupid, someone punch me in the face."

"Gladly," Hiei said with a wicked grin.

"Anyone else can punch me but you, short stuff," Yusuke said as a sudden scream filled the area. "What the hell was that?"

**A/N: I hoped that you like this chapter. Please comment! **

7


	3. Stay Alive

**A/N: Okay, so here's the third chapter! I still don't know if this has a plot or not… if you find the plot somewhere hiding, please don't be afraid and send it over. XD**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Three**

**Stay Alive**

_Last time:_

_Yusuke got up and slowly walked back to his chair. "Okay… the next time I try to do something that stupid, someone punch me in the face."_

"_Gladly," Hiei said with a wicked grin._

"_Anyone else can punch me but you, short stuff," Yusuke said as a sudden scream filled the area. "What the hell was that?"_

**This time:**

"Kagome…" Koenma whispered.

"Well, if it was her then I could care less," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over to where the scream came from and frowned. "Damn, I'm curious…"

Koenma stood up and started walking towards Kagome's room while the others followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Kagome's room, Toguro had placed himself on the bed and pulled Kagome onto him, which caused her to scream. He watched as her spirit energy rose high and started to burn him.

He placed his hand on her head and she burned him again. He sighed and placed her down as he ran out of the room, passed Koenma, and to the kitchen. He was so fast, that he passed Koenma again, only this time with something in his hand.

Toguro ran back into Kagome's room and sat on the bed. He grabbed the cloth that he had brought and placed it in the bucket of water that he also brought with him. He gently placed the cloth on Kagome's head and hoped that it wouldn't burn. Luck wasn't exactly on his side. The cloth went up in flames.

Koenma entered Kagome's room just as the cloth burned. "What happened?"

"Well, either Kagome has one serious fever or she's decided that she's going to burn everyone in her wake," Toguro answered as he grabbed another cloth and tried again. The same result happened.

Koenma made his way over to her and gently placed his hand on her head. He winced in pain when she started burning him but continued to try what he thought was going to work. Koenma has always had the ability to calm down Kagome but today just seemed like it wasn't his day.

"I vote that the bitch has a fever," stated Yusuke as he grinned but suddenly jumped behind Kuwabara when both Toguro and Koenma glared at him. "Well, damn."

"Urameshi, I think you need to stop talking."

"Yeah… I think I'll take that advice…"

Suddenly, there was yet another explosion and a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes as the dust slowly disappeared. When everything settled down, there was a child on the bed. The child blinked and started to back away from the huge men that were near them.

The child had bright blue eyes that were starting to water. Its clothing was overly big of them and most of it was falling off. Their eyes landed on someone familiar. "Koenma!" they said as they launched themselves onto the young man.

"Yeah, I did not see that coming," Koenma said as he rubbed the child's back slowly. Koenma looked to the ground as he rubbed his head. "Okay… so going back to my original size would be a bad idea… and Toguro would scare the crap out of her…hmmm."

"Her?" said everyone in the room.

"Notice how Kagome's not in the room…"

"That shrimp is Kagome?" yelled Yusuke as he and Kuwabara started laughing. "Aw, man, I'm gonna hang this over her head for years to come!" Suddenly, he was knocked out and Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"Now, now Kagome, that's not the nicest thing to do… even if he did deserve that," Koenma said as he looked down to the child, Kagome. She stared up to him with an innocent face and smiled. "Well, I guess I could let it slide."

"Koenma, how do you plan on getting her back to normal?"

"Well, Kagome has been drained of her power because of you, Hiei, so when you decided that you're going to talk to her and tell her that what you did—had a reason—then she'll go back to normal. Unfortunately, that could take days… maybe weeks, seeing as you rarely talk," explained Koenma as he set Kagome on the ground.

"Tag?" asked the little Kagome as they looked down to her. Koenma blinked.

"Ehehe… uh… sweetheart, no one can play tag with you at the moment," he said as she started to cry. "Oh no, don't start crying! I'm sorry!" He looked to Yusuke, who had just opened his eyes. "Yusuke can play with you."

"Yusuke can do what now?" Yusuke said as his face dropped severely.

"Yusuke?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head slightly. Her face lit up. "Big dummy?"

"Yes, big dummy can play," Koenma said as he chuckled.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "Hey! I'm not going to play with her! That's like saying that I'm going to play with Hiei! It's a bad idea!"

"You're going to do what with Hiei?" asked Toguro as his face turned into disgust. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"I had no idea that you were like that," said Kurama as he tried to cover up his laugh.

"I'm not gay!"

"Could've fooled people!" yelled Kagome as she giggled. She looked at him innocently when he looked over to her and glared. "Koenma?" she asked as he stared down to her. "Instead of playing with big dummy, can I play with Yu… ki… Yuki… I don't remember her name…"

"Yukina?" he said easily as Kagome nodded.

Hiei growled as Kagome went over to him. "I would advise that you don't come near me."

"You're powerless."

"Kagome!" Koenma yelled as Kagome looked scared.

"What? I'm only speaking my mind! He really is powerless! He's like a harmless little kitten." Koenma shook his head and sighed.

Yusuke picked Kagome up suddenly and hugged her. "Okay, you and I are going to be good friends. I technically called Koenma that but calling Hiei that just made my day," he said to her as she smiled to him.

"I can't help if he's weak. Man, I could beat him with a toothpick," Kagome said as she leaned on Yusuke's shoulder. His chest was going up and down a lot faster now that he was laughing.

Hiei's growl became louder as Kagome jumped in Yusuke's arms. "Okay, Hiei, fighting a child is not a good idea…"

"I don't care!" Hiei suddenly knocked Kagome out of Yusuke's arms and Koenma gasped. Kagome used her hand to bounce off of and landed on her small feet.

"Aw, did I hurt the big bad darkness man… thing… it…?" Kagome said as she began thinking of what Hiei was. She didn't get to think long though; Hiei tried to hit her in the face only for his move to backfire.

Kagome manipulated his arm and made him punch himself. She laughed. "Can't handle a small child such as myself? You shouldn't be called a demon, you weak man," she said as she grinned.

Hiei got up off the ground and took out his sword. He began moving at speeds that Kagome couldn't see and began slicing at her. He landed on the other side of her. "See how you handle that," he said as he moved his sword to get the blood off.

"Didn't I just say not to fight a child?" Yusuke asked. He heard a thump and looked over to Koenma; he had fallen to the ground with horror on his face. "Koenma?"

"Hiei… what… did you just… do?" he managed to get out just as Kagome fell to the floor, hard.

Koenma couldn't move as he watched Kagome's energy slowly slip away. Toguro appeared in front of Hiei as Hiei's eyes widened. Hiei was thrown through the wall as Toguro walked over to Kagome. "You're not allowed to die on us, Kagome."

"I thought that you said that she was immortal?" Kuwabara asked as he had an odd face.

"She is," Koenma said lightly.

"Well, then she should be fine," he answered as Koenma shook his head.

"She's not immortal when she's little. She's human as much as you are, Kuwabara."

"Well, shit," Yusuke said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in the darkness, lays a small girl. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around. She found nothing. She was in complete and utter darkness. "Mommy?" she asked out as no one answered.

"Daddy?" yet again, still no answer. She decided to walk and see if there was something or somewhere she could go; somewhere where she didn't feel as afraid or as alone as she did.

"Koenma?" she called out as a sudden bright light shone in her face.

"Sweetheart, you need to open your eyes," said the light as Kagome started crying. "It's okay, little one, he's sorry. He's been at your side since then."

"He?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Hiei," answered the light.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I misunderstood him and he killed me. I need to be strong and I can't." She sounded so sad at this point.

"Kagome, please wake up. Everyone's worried about you," it said as Kagome looked at the light.

"Have I been out long?"

"You've been out about a week and don't worry; you're back to your original form. Also, Koenma's at the point where he thinks that he should have a funeral for you."

"No," she said as she shut her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile back in her room, Hiei sat by her bed. "She died a week ago and yet, Koenma's still not willing to give her up. Hn," he said to himself… or so he thought.

Kagome had been asleep for a week now and still made no move, although, about five days ago, she transformed back into her original form. Kagome had also stopped breathing a while back.

"This is stupid, putting me in charge of a dead body." He leaned against the chair he was in as he grabbed his sword tightly. He closed his eyes for the slightest moment when someone started talking.

"I haven't been dead… Hiei… I've only been asleep…" said Kagome in a weak voice. "You sure got me… I'm sorry that I misunderstood… you." She moved her hands slightly and then her feet and then her body. Her breathing was light but she was alive.

"You have no aura or energy and yet, you're able to talk. How?" he asked as his eyes widened.

Kagome's mouth moved as she looked at him. Her eyes were purple and she ignored his question. "It's interesting how… you can see someone's aura… and see their entire life… You've been through hell, haven't you… Hiei?" she asked as Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Learning how to control… the dragon… and losing Yukina at the… same time… and getting your Jagan, so you can… find her and the gem."

Hiei's eyes widened as far as they would go. He suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. "You know nothing," he said as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Nothing…? Then why do… you have tears in your… eyes?"

Hiei thought that that was impossible. He reached for his cheeks. He was indeed crying without realizing it. He was through that door like no tomorrow.

Kagome just smiled. "I admire your strength, Hiei. I could never be like that," she said, knowing that he would hear. She closed her eyes and went into light sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei had reach Koenma's office in record time but no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears, he couldn't. She got to him. The only problem now was that Koenma and the other spirit detectives were right in front of him.

Yusuke was on the floor and leaning against the wall when Hiei came in. He opened his eyes and saw a sight. Hiei had tears rolling down his cheeks. Something was not right. "Dude… what happened? What's with the water works?"

Hiei looked away and tried to rub them away; no such luck.

"Hiei, you're supposed to watching Kagome," Koenma said as he glared at him. "Go back to your duty."

Kurama walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiei slapped his hand away and glared. "Hiei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he angrily walked back to the bitch's room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Something's—" Kurama started out saying but Yusuke finished for him.

"—not right?"

"I don't know. It's almost like Hiei's been injured… but not physically." Kurama knew Hiei well but never in his life has he seen Hiei like that before.

"You mean shorty has emotions?" Kuwabara said. "Well, I guess he has sadness because otherwise he wouldn't be crying… but what got him to cry?"

"That, my friend, I don't know but I'm going to find out," Kurama said as he started following Hiei with Yusuke behind him. Koenma and Kuwabara stayed back.

When they got to Kagome's door, they heard Hiei and someone else talking…

"I guess that they… got to you too… huh?" Kagome said as she smiled weakly. "Tell me Hiei, why… haven't you told Yukina… that you're her brother?"

"Like I said before, you know nothing."

"I know nothing? Hiei, I've seen all your memories… you can't hide from me… and I can't hide from you… then again… no one can hide from us," she said as she continued smiling.

Hiei glared at her. "You don't know me, Yukina, or anyone else for that matter!"

"You're going to kill me again…? Please do… I don't mean to see your memories… or know who you are… it just happens. I know Yusuke… I know Kurama… I even know how Kuwabara has a huge… crush on Yukina," she explained. "And the sad thing is… I know that Koenma has been lying to me about my real mother.

"He told me that my mother was the forbidden child… I now know that he was… wrong. My father was a forbidden child. My father came from a long line of forbidden children… It's amazing how there are only a certain… amount of children that are born with… forbidden elements.

"Like you and I, you control fire but… you can rarely control ice. I'm sure that Yukina would… love to teach you if you gave… her a chance. I can control… fire and ice… and darkness and light… but I can't control all four… that would kill me," she explained as Hiei stared at her for the longest time.

He didn't say anything nor did he move. After a couple minutes, Kagome said something else. "Hiei, do me a favor…?" He nodded slightly. "You know those twenty slashes that killed me?" He nodded again. "Mind using them on Yusuke… and Kurama? They're kinda… outside the door…"

Hiei immediately opened the door and Yusuke and Kurama fall inwards. Yusuke jumped up and started waving his hands in front of himself. "I can explain. It was Kurama's idea!" he yelled as he ran away.

Hiei looked to Kagome, who nodded as he left chasing Kurama back to Koenma's office. "You would think that… I wouldn't have an effect on him… don't you think Toguro?"

"Hmm…" he said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Toguro, we shouldn't be together… anymore…" she said as she smiled again.

Toguro looked at her funny. "I don't understand."

"What's there to understand? You're still hung over… with Genkai… I wouldn't have been able to love you like Genkai… could've."

"Could've?"

"Yeah, just tell Koenma that you decided to live in the human world. And plus, Genkai will remember you the same way you were when you knew her," Kagome said as she fell asleep.

Toguro nodded even though Kagome couldn't see and walked out the door. He walked down the long hallways and came to an opening. Koenma's desk was the only piece of furniture. Hiei was trying to kill Yusuke and Kurama as Koenma sighed. Kuwabara just decided to watch.

"Koenma," he said as Koenma looked up from his papers.

"Toguro?"

"I have decided to go live in the human world… Listen, Kagome has just asked me to leave and I think that that would be best," he explained as Koenma nodded and watched him go. Once he left, Koenma realized something.

"Wait… Kagome asked him to do what?" With that said, he ran to Kagome's room.

**A/N: Please comment! **

6


	4. Fun to Serious

**A/N: I'm still looking for the plot.**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Four**

**Fun to Serious**

_Last time:_

"_Toguro?"_

"_I have decided to go live in the human world… Listen, Kagome has just asked me to leave and I think that that would be best," he explained as Koenma nodded and watched him go. Once he left, Koenma realized something._

"_Wait… Kagome asked him to do what?" With that said, he ran to Kagome's room._

**This time:**

"So, Hiei, mind telling me why you didn't tell us that Kagome had woken up? Or maybe, you can explain why you were crying?" Yusuke asked as he was cut on the face by Hiei's sword. "Not cool…" They were still in Koenma's office.

"Yes, that would be interesting to hear," Kurama said as he dodged Hiei's attack. "Attacking me to avoid talking to us isn't going to help much…" Hiei had punched Kurama in the face and jumped away from him. Kurama grinned. "Then, maybe you would like to tell me how you have a crush?"

"Hiei's got a crush? Oh… wait, don't tell me it's _her_?" Yusuke said as Hiei aimed for him. Yusuke watched as Hiei's arm started to become covered in dark flames. "Oh come on! Hiei we're sorry! We don't mean anything that we're saying now! Let's just get to Koenma and see how he's doing with Kagome!" With that said, Yusuke ran in the direction that Koenma left.

Kuwabara said nothing; no matter how much he wanted to make fun of Hiei. There was something about Hiei's power at the moment that frightened him more than when he saw it for the first time. He decided to follow Urameshi and pretend that this never happened.

"Well, fox, you going to say anything else?"

"No," Kurama said as got up off the ground and walked around Hiei as Hiei followed his movements. He calmly followed the others as he felt Hiei behind. He felt like he was prey and that was never a good thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Koenma had got to Kagome's room, he slowly opened the door and peaked his head in. "Hiei?" said Kagome she opened her eyes. Koenma was at her side in seconds.

"No, Kagome, it's me… Koenma," he said as he grabbed her hands. She still felt like she was dead. Her hands were freezing.

Kagome nodded ever so lightly that Koenma couldn't tell if he nodded or not. "Hmm… hi brother…"

"Never scare me like that again," he told her. She didn't move much but she did look at him. Her eyes were now white. "Why do your eyes keep changing colors?"

"My forms… are trying to heal…"

"Okay. Next question, how did you get Hiei to cry? From what I've seen, he's never done that before," Koenma said as Kagome smiled at him.

"I might have said… some things to him… but hey, I guess… that he can do the same thing to me… so we're even," she said as she looked to door as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in. "Hi… guys…"

"How are you doing?" asked Kuwabara as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine… thanks for asking…" she smiled to him and turned back to Koenma. "When is Yukina going… to come?"

"When Hiei's not here," Koenma answered just as Kurama walked into the room with Hiei behind him, glaring.

"Why are you mad… Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"Hn…"

She laughed a little. "They're only curious… You did something that they… never saw before and it's… only natural for them to be curious."

He went to say something and closed his mouth. '_Never mind that thought…_'

"You were a little more talkative… when it was just us… What happened? You afraid of what they will… think?" she asked as he glared.

"No!"

She laughed again. "Of course not," she said as she turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke how's Keiko?"

Yusuke turned quickly to her. "How do you know Keiko?"

"I've known her for… a while… until some things happened…" She looked to the end of the bed for a second then back up to Yusuke. "So, you've been skipping… out on dates with her?"

"What? No, I haven't…" He looked away from her…

"Like I said before… you can't hide from me… wait… I said that to Hiei… okay then, Yusuke, you can't hide from me," she ranted with a laugh here and there. Everyone but Hiei laughed along with her.

Yusuke glared at her and then noticed something. "Hey… Koenma!" Koenma looked startled and slowly turned to him. "You never answered all my questions. Mind answering them now?"

"Huh… you noticed… damn…" He scratched his cheek a little. "Well… I explained who she was and how she was able to steal your attack… hmm… what was the next one?" He looked to the ceiling and then it clicked. "Oh yeah-"

"I'm a forbidden child… because of my father…" answered Kagome as Koenma's mouth dropped. "I've already told Hiei… about it… So Hiei, do me another favor…" She was falling asleep yet trying hard to stay awake. Hiei nodded to her as she started talking again. "I'm falling asleep… so explain to them what I told you… Koenma knows nothing…"

"What do you mean I know nothing?" Koenma asked as he noticed that Kagome was out. He snapped his fingers a couple times. "Damn… she's really out." He looked to Hiei. "Okay, so what is it that I don't know, Hiei?"

"Of all the things to agree to…" he said as he growled although, he did talk. "All she said was that her father was the forbidden child and that he came from a long line of forbidden children."

"I thought that her mother was the forbidden child…" Koenma said. "Shows how much I know…"

"Koenma, does this mean that she's not your sister?" Kurama had asked as Koenma looked at him in shock.

"Kagome's been with me since I was little… littler than my other form but… I don't get it. I mean, it would explain all the times she's left but why would she want to go back to that woman?"

"She left multiple times because she figured out who her real mother was," stated Hiei as he leaned against the wall. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hiei… what do you know that I don't?" Koenma asked as he stared at him.

"Her mother doesn't know that Kagome is her real daughter. She figured out why she has four elements instead of two. And I've figured out why she has no aura or energy," he told them as Koenma fell to the floor, Kuwabara looked up from Kagome to Hiei, and Yusuke blinked.

"That would explain why this room feels empty," said Kurama as he leaned against the bed post.

"How do you know that?" Koenma asked slowly.

Hiei grinned at him, which made him flinch. "She can't hide from me."

Yusuke marched over to the bed and harshly woke Kagome up. "Listen here bitch! You better explain what the hell is going on before I destroy you!"

"Yusuke!" called out both Koenma and Kurama.

Kagome blinked at him as she gripped her head. She had one killer headache. "Yusuke, why can't I sleep?"

"Hiei's not making any sense," he said angrily.

"Hiei only makes sense when there's fighting…"

Yusuke opened and closed his mouth before he started laughing. "That is so true. I'm going to ignore what he said at first but what I want to know is how come you don't have an aura or something telling us that you're alive?"

"I'm going to take a guess that… Hiei wasn't going to say anything about that… I'm not alive," she answered plainly.

"W-what… what do you mean you're not alive?" Koenma questioned as he looked at her in horror.

"My body is slowly recovering. Each form that I have… takes a certain time to heal. I've gone through two forms… my darkness form and my light form… The fire and ice forms are deadly… to my body. If I can get those two to heal, my aura will return, my energy will not," she explained as she sighed lightly.

"You're energy will only return when you're up to date," Hiei said as Kagome grinned at him. He looked taken back.

"Hiei that has two meanings…" she said as she held up two fingers and laughed. "The first meaning is obvious. I have to heal all forms, have my aura… back… and start fighting again." Her grin became wider. "The second meaning… do you mean that I have to start dating or other things… that goes along with that?" Kagome continued her laugh when all but one joined in.

"Woman, you know what I meant!"

"Calm down. I know what you meant but I couldn't help it. I had to say something…" she said with a happy grin.

"Actually, I think Hiei would be totally okay with the dating part…" Yusuke said as he started a new fit of laughter.

"I have to agree with Yusuke on this," Kurama said, trying to cover his laugh.

"There's no way in hell I'd let Hiei date her!" Koenma yelled as Yusuke laughed harder.

"Literally!" Kagome joined in. Apparently, embarrassing Hiei was probably the best fun she's had in a long time but unfortunately, her fun didn't last long because she started a cough fit.

"Serves you right," Hiei said as he glared at her… then again, he was glaring at everyone.

"It's okay, Hiei, it's not like I could date you," she said as she continued coughing.

"Oh, that blows!" Yusuke said as he fell to the floor, laughing.

"That's not what I meant," she defended.

"That's not what I heard. It sounded like you didn't want to date him."

"My mother wouldn't let me," she told him but he ignored her.

"Oh yeah, like you would listen to some stupid human woman," Yusuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and held his head in the air.

Kagome stared at him for the longest time and then sighed. "You're right, I wouldn't listen to her," she admitted as Yusuke looked to her in amazement. "I wouldn't listen to anyone for the matter but I have told myself that I wouldn't date anyone, no matter what."

"That's a little harsh… don't you think?" he asked.

"It's what I am."

"A pain in the ass?" questioned Hiei as he grinned.

Kagome glance at him. "Well, if you want to think that then yes, I guess I can be a pain in the ass."

"Failure."

Kagome glared. "Come here, Hiei."

He shook his head and stayed where he was but he heard Kagome sighed again. "I said come here!" she yelled at him as she used enough force to drag him from across the room to making him stand in front of her. He couldn't move.

"Okay, that was cool," Yusuke said as he watched the scene unfold.

She brought his face to hers. "I have never been a failure and I'm never going to be one. I'm going to get strong and one of these days, I'm going to defeat you," she sternly said as she threw him into a chair, which broke under the weight.

"How the hell did you do that?" Koenma asked as Kagome gazed at him.

"When I said that Hiei was weak, I wasn't kidding. As much I admire his strength or the fact that he extremely fast, he needs to learn that when things happen," she said as she watched Hiei slowly get up. "That they never go according to plan." At that, Hiei glared. "And glaring at me, boy, will not get you nowhere."

"What just happened? She went from something fun to something not…" Kuwabara stated as Kurama nodded.

Yusuke whistled. "Damn… remind me never to get on her bad side," he said as he walked over to Hiei and offered him a hand, which of course he swatted away and left the room.

"I thought that you were on her bad side, Urameshi?"

He looked at his friend and frowned. "Am I?"

Kuwabara shrugged and looked at Kagome, who had fallen asleep again. "She is getting really good at sleeping. I think that she may be better than Urameshi."

"Indeed she may be," Kurama said. "Well, I'm going to see how he's doing. I think we may have gone a little overboard." He left the room to get after Hiei.

Yusuke watched as he left and grabbed Kuwabara by his collar. "Yeah, we'll be leaving too," he said and left Koenma with Kagome.

Koenma glanced at Kagome and sighed sadly. "I hope that this means that you won't be leaving again," he said as Kagome breathed in deeply. He placed his hand on her forehead as a lonely tear fall from his face. "Please be okay." He stood up and with one more look back to her, he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome looked around the darkness for the second time. Instead of being small, she was her average height. "Why is it always the darkness that seems to get to me?" she asked herself as something moved behind her.

She blinked when she realized that she was on her back. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on her. "What the hell are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You don't know where you are? Well, that makes two of us," she said as she sighed. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Mind getting off of me? I mean, if you really want me than take me but seeing as I don't know you well, I think that it would wise if you got off."

Hiei jumped away from her, embarrassed. He knew that he couldn't say anything to her because she already knew about him… "Well, you don't know where we are then try telling me how the hell I get out of here?"

Kagome opened her mouth but looked to her side when she saw a light. "You!" she called to it as it slowly approached her.

"You yell at nothing?"

"Not nothing. That thing!" she said as she pointed to that light. Hiei turned his head in boredom.

"A ball of light…?"

"Ah, Kagome," it said in such a happy voice.

"…And it talks…" Hiei said as he crossed his arms over his chest. '_Great… I'm surrounded by darkness and there's a stupid light that talks… Not my day,_' he thought as he watched the light carefully.

"What the hell am I doing back here again?" Kagome asked as Hiei turned to her quickly.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah… when I was dead…"

"Kagome, you were here when you died but what I don't understand is why you're back here again?" the light said as Kagome's lip twitched.

"You don't understand? Well, that's just great. I'm stuck here with him!" she yelled as she point to Hiei, who glared.

The light seemed to turn. "Oh, Hiei, I didn't see you there. Hmm, this gets more and more interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she noticed something different about his light. "Hey… wait a minute, you're voice is different. The light that talked to me before was female… who are you?"

Hiei continued to watch as he tried to figure out what was going on here. "Oh… you caught that? Well, I guess that I'm caught… Kagome, I'm Inuyasha," he said as Kagome's eyes began to water. "Please don't cry, Kagome, I'm sorry."

"You asshole! You fucking changed my life!" Kagome's whole demeanor changed. "All of this is your fault! Here I'm blaming Hiei and all this time it's been you!" She yelled at the light backed away from her.

Hiei blinked. What just happened? "Kagome… I…" Inuyasha said but he didn't seem like he could form words. He was waiting her Kagome to figure it out.

"Wait… why are you a light?"

"Because I'm dead," he stated as Kagome fell.

"W-what…? How?"

"Naraku."

"We killed him though…" she said in such a sad voice; so much for being angry.

"So you say… So there was a piece of his body that we did not catch," Inuyasha explained. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry but I'll do it until you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? What in seven hells thinks that I would ever forgive you?"

"Kagome…"

"No!" she yelled as she stood up fast. She turned around but looked back to the light. "Just tell me one thing… Is Naraku still alive?"

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. "Yes," he said as he added another thing. "Kagome, you need to learn how to control all four elements to be able to defeat him."

Kagome's eyes widened as she started to shake. "But… that would kill me…"

"Here's my tip for you," he started off by saying. "Hiei can control fire and darkness. There's two forms right there. He'll teach you how to control them… even if he doesn't want to. Yukina can control ice. Seeing as she's your friend, she easily help you with controlling that form…"

Hiei growled at that point but they seemed to be ignored. "And my light form?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous.

"Uh… well… about that…"

"What? No one can help me with it?"

"No, no someone can help you… it's just… it's my brother and you have to find him," Inuyasha said as Kagome fell to the ground again.

"Sesshomaru?" she squeaked out. "Aw, man, not him! Please tell me that there's someone else!"

"No, Sesshomaru's the only one."

"Damn…" she said.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's chilled out since then. He's like… how Hiei is now," Inuyasha stated as Kagome's face dropped.

"That's not good… wait… how do you know Hiei?"

"How do I not know Hiei? Come on! He works with Kurama… I mean, Youko… Hey! Did I mention that Youko's my brother?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding… seriously… though Youko is related to Shippo."

"Shippo's alive?" Kagome asked the light bounced up and down. She took that as a sign of yes.

"Yeah, like anyone could kill that fur ball. He's as tough as you are."

"Tough?" Kagome said as she held up her hand and started off listing. "You, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga… Bankotsu, Jakotsu… Kurama, Yusuke… Hiei, hell even Kuwabara is tougher than I am."

"Kagome…"

"What? I know that I'm not strong or tough. I'm just some weak stupid girl that decided that she was going to steal attacks from others than rather earn them! I don't even deserve to be on this stupid planet!" she ranted.

The light suddenly transformed into Inuyasha. His hair was blowing behind and there wasn't even any wind. His gentle eyes looked onto Kagome, who had her head down. He bent down to her level and smiled at her as her eyes widened. "Kagome, you're not as weak as you say you are. Come on, where's the girl that I know?"

"She died when you pushed her down the well."

"I know that that's not true."

"Yes it is. I have two guys in front of me that are way stronger and tougher—might I add—than I can ever be. I am showing so many emotions right now that it's not even funny. I blocked them so many years ago!"

"Well, it just shows that you're human," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked away.

"Human my ass."

"Well, let's see about this then. You're strong through your healing abilities and strong through your spiritual powers… wait, do you still have those powers?" he asked as he slowly came up with an idea.

"Like I want every demon to be burned when I walk by," she answered.

"You didn't answer my question." Kagome nodded lightly. "Good because Naraku hates when you burn him."

"So?"

"So, who do you know that has spiritual powers?"

"…Yusuke… Kuwabara, and Genkai but why?"

"Because I think I just figured out how you can kill Naraku," Inuyasha said as he grinned.

**A/N: Please comment! **

8


	5. Finding Him

**A/N: I just noticed something… it seems to have multiple plots that never seem to get through to the end….XD**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Five**

**Finding Him**

_Last time:_

"_Well, let's see about this then. You're strong through your healing abilities and strong through your spiritual powers… wait, do you still have those powers?" he asked as he slowly came up with an idea._

"_Like I want every demon to be burned when I walk by," she answered._

"_You didn't answer my question." Kagome nodded lightly. "Good because Naraku hates when you burn him."_

"_So?"_

"_So, who do you know that has spiritual powers?"_

"…_Yusuke… Kuwabara, and Genkai but why?"_

"_Because I think I just figured out how you can kill Naraku," Inuyasha said as he grinned._

**This time:**

Hiei grinned along with Inuyasha. "Well, are you trying to kill her?" he finally said something as Inuyasha turned to meet his glaring eyes.

"No, but it is one way for her to defeat him," said Inuyasha as Hiei smirked.

"Yes… maybe…"

"Hey, I want Naraku dead just as much as she does and I don't need some shrimp telling me that it's a bad idea!"

"You want me to help her, don't you?" he questioned.

Inuyasha glared at him hard. "Yes, but…"

"So you do want me dead? Great… if it's not Naraku or Hiei killing me… it's myself. Lovely," Kagome said as she thought about the idea for a minute. "Let's do it!"

Inuyasha grinned happily and glared at Hiei, who still had his smirk. "Good, first I want you to go and find Sesshomaru. Get him to train you. Once done with the training, go to Yukina. Once she's done, find Hiei—of course, he's probably going to be with you until the end," Inuyasha explained.

"Why?"

"Because Koenma doesn't want you alone," he said easily. "And Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to wake up."

"Aw, man. No, I don't' want to! Wait, does that mean he's asleep?" Kagome asked as she pointed to Hiei.

"No, he was curious."

"Curious? What?"

"You let him come here. He came back into your room when he noticed that something wasn't right. He was curious as to why you were cold—er than you were before and somehow you let him into your mind…"

"My mind? Man, then my mind is extremely empty…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Your mind has always been empty, Kagome," he said, laughing hard.

"I'm not dumb!"

"Yeah, well you're not smart either," said Hiei as he chuckled.

Kagome glared at him—at both of them. "Screw you, both!"

"I've screwed you before and you know, Kikyo was a lot better than you," he said as he started thinking of Kikyo only to realize what he just said. "Oops… did I say that out loud? My bad."

Kagome's face dropped and her eyes widened. "Aw, come on! Did you really have to say that in front of him?"

"My bad… it slipped…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome screamed when she woke up. She was panting hard and looking around the room. Hiei was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed and grinning at her. "Hiei…" she growled out as his grin became wider.

"Hey, I didn't say much."

She pulled back the covers and launched herself at him. She missed when he moved out of the way. "Get back here!" she yelled as he quickly opened the door and ran down the hall with Kagome trailing behind him.

She wasn't as fast as before but she was keeping up with him. They ran into Koenma's office and Hiei—knowing that the doors wouldn't open fast enough, took out his sword and aimed at Kagome, who stopped and glared.

"Hiei, you better forget everything you just heard!" Kagome yelled as she clenched her fists.

"Now, why would I do that? You can't possibly fight me. You're as weak as a stick," he said as Kagome walked towards him. She had gotten closer than he thought. The tip of the sword was pointing into her chest.

"Well, obviously I'm not weak enough if I'm moving around, you fool," she said as she grabbed a hold of his sword and threw it to the other side of the room just as the doors opened. Kuwabara had to get out of the way when it almost landed on him

"Yeah well, you don't seem to have luck on your side today," he said as he chuckled.

Kagome glared at him. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that!"

"Oh, you mean how he screwed you and compared you to a dead woman?" he said as he pinned her to the ground when she moved.

Kagome's fist became tighter. She glared up at him and finally got her strength to punch him in the face. Unfortunately for her, he blocked it. "I wouldn't do that. I can see your every move. Punch, block. Punch, block. You won't get away from any of this."

Kagome clenched her teeth together. "Damn it, Hiei!" she yelled as she squirmed underneath him. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I can't fucking touch you, so what's the point?" she said as she started breathing hard.

"True," he said as he jumped from her and landed in front of Yusuke, whose jaw slacked.

Kagome didn't move from her spot though she did place her arms behind her head and sighed. "Damn."

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Koenma in his toddler form. He was tired of trying to keep his other form intact. "Someone better start explaining."

Hiei kept quite. Kagome kept quite although, Hiei did look over to Koenma, smirking. He then started laughing. "Hiei's gone nuts," said Yusuke as Kuwabara nodded.

Kurama went over to Kagome and helped her up. She leaned against him until he helped her into a chair. "You say one word to him…"

"Oh, you mean how I already said them?" Hiei mocked her.

"You say anything else to him, I'll hurt you," she threatened.

"With what?"

Kagome didn't say anything after that. "It's interesting how I only care about what he said before you woke up. I could care less about everything else," Hiei said as Kagome turned to him in shock.

"You only care about that? Oh, you ass," she angrily said as he grinned. "Oh, stop your grinning."

"I'm confused. What is it that he knows that we don't besides the fact that someone screwed you and compared you to a dead woman? Wait… what?" asked Yusuke as he blinked. He was beyond confused.

Kagome glanced at him but didn't say anything. She was furious at Hiei at the moment and wanted nothing more than to shut him up.

"Kagome, tell me what's going on?" Koenma yelled loudly.

"Why should I?"

"Why won't you?" he asked. Kagome wasn't acting normally.

"Hmph."

"Kagome…" Koenma said as he looked to Hiei. "Hiei, what's going?" Hiei only laughed.

"Yep, it's official. Hiei's gone nuts," said Yusuke.

"Koenma, where's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as everyone stared at her, even Hiei stopped laughing.

"What, so you're going to go through it?" questioned Hiei as Kagome nodded to him.

"Yeah, you heard me even if I was ignoring the fact that you were there…" Kagome answered.

"You're a fool."

"So are you," she said as she glared at him.

"That's your best comeback?"

"No, my comeback is that you're an ass." Kagome looked away from him.

"Hn," said Hiei as he walked to a wall and leaned against.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she sternly looked at Koenma.

He didn't say much at first because it was sudden. "Why?"

"Why not?" countered Kagome.

"Hmm… I don't know where he is. I lost all track of him years ago. Why are you asking?" Koenma said as he leaned against his arms.

"I need to find him," she answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Why is it so hard to figure out?" asked Hiei as he walked over to Kagome. She glared at him. "You sure you want to go through this?"

"Yes," she said. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"Because you're not doing that alone."

"So, you've had a change of heart?"

"As if," Hiei said with a scoff.

"So, you've decided to stay here and get questioned by Koenma?"

"No, I would just ask Botan for a portal."

"Oh my god… you know where he lives, don't you?"

"Maybe," he said, grinning wide.

"Aw, shit. You know where everyone is?"

"Maybe," he said again.

"Why do I have to get stuck with you? I can handle one of them," she said as she point to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "I mean Kurama would probably be the best choice out of the four of you but still. Man, I don't want to get stuck with you. You're a pain."

"Funny you should say that. You're as much as a pain as Yusuke is," he said.

"Hey!" yelled Kagome and Yusuke at the same time.

"You're a pain when you're weak. You're strong when you're a fighter." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, only to look back with eyes widened.

"Hey, wait, was that a compliment?"

"You never know with me," he said.

"Well, that's for sure," Kagome said. "Koenma, call for Botan."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," stated Koenma as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, Botan appeared in the room, looking terrified. "Sir, we have a problem! Some demons are terrorizing the humans in the center of Japan!"

Kagome ran to Botan but Hiei opened his mouth. "Botan, take us as close as possible to the Western Lands lord's castle," he ordered as Botan opened a portal. Hiei grabbed Kagome and dashed through the portal. It closed behind them

"Botan! You came at the worst possible time!" Koenma said as he glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said.

"You do know that we could always follow them?" Yusuke said as he looked at Koenma. Koenma had shaken his head.

"No, you three go to the city and finish the demons. When you're done, come here and I'll send you to Kagome," he said as Botan yet again opened a portal, only this time to the human world.

"What were Hiei and Kagome going to do at the castle?" asked Botan as she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know but Kagome needs to see Sesshomaru," answer Koenma.

"Wow… those two have a lot of guts to see him." Koenma nodded.

'_Be safe,_' thought Koenma as he sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A dark portal opened up in the middle of nowhere as two people stepped out. Kagome started yelling. "Warn me when you're going to do that!" Hiei had let her go when they stepped onto land.

Kagome looked up to the sky and saw birds fly over her head. A small bird apparently looked down as Kagome looked up and flew down to her. The bird lit on her finger when she offered it. "Hey," she said as it twitted to her. She giggled as the little bird nodded to her and flew off. "I haven't been here in forever…" She smiled widely as she started crying. "Damn it… what is it with me and not covering these stupid emotions…?"

Hiei smirked as he started walking past her. "Hey, wait up!" he heard her say but he kept walking. It wasn't safe to be standing around.

There was silence for the longest time until night hit. Kagome had started a fire while Hiei did nothing. She didn't care though; Inuyasha would normally not do anything for a while. She made the fire to keep herself warm. She didn't make food though because neither of them were hungry.

Kagome leaned against the tree that Hiei was in and sighed. "Are we in the Feudal Era past or the future one?"

"Future," he said.

"Sweet, now all I have to do is get Sesshomaru to allow me to use his dojo… that one might be a little hard though," she said to herself. She rubbed her hands together and completely forgot that there was a fire…

"Hn, why is that?"

"Sesshomaru and dojos don't go together. He likes to throw things out the wall… whether it was his brother or one of his guards, it didn't matter," she explained. She sighed again. "I'm too bored. I need something do and talking to you isn't fun…"

"Hn."

"See? So much for conversation right there," she said as she stood up. "Okay… let's see what we have around us…" She expanded her senses and felt absolutely nothing but Hiei. "Fuck… Hiei, I'm bored!"

"So?"

"Not so! Do something with me. I hate quiet!"

Hiei answered with silence. "Oh come on! That's not—" she tried to say but Hiei's hand came over her mouth. She tried talking more but he shushed her. She finally listened.

Hiei kept looking to his left, almost like something or someone was there. He pushed them back a bit and hid in the bushes as guards walk over to the fire. "I could've sworn that someone was here. I mean, this fire couldn't have built itself," said one of the two guards as they rubbed their head.

"I told you that you were hallucinating but did you listen to me? No," he said as the other guard glared at him.

"I wasn't hallucinating! I swear to you that I heard people talking!"

"Dude, you didn't feel anyone. I don't feel anybody here but us."

"Marc, I'm not kidding. If Lord Sesshomaru finds out that we heard someone and that someone isn't found, our asses are screwed."

Marc looked at him like he was nuts. "Stan, we're fine, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to find out because we didn't hear anyone, right?" he told him and questioned him.

Stan looked horrified. "Uh… Marc? Uh… uh… uh… you uh… might want to look behind you…"

"What?"

"Uh… dude, just turn around…"

Marc turned around to stare at armor. He slowly looked up as he gulped. "Um…. Lord Sesshomaru… how nice of you to join us?"

"Hn," he said as he took out his sword and placed it to Marc's neck. "What did you hear?"

"Hear? We didn't hear anything. Stan is crazy…" Marc said as Sesshomaru's sword went further into his neck. "Milord… ow?"

Suddenly, something was around his body. Lord Sesshomaru blinked and looked down to see someone that he hasn't seen in eight years. She still looked like herself but older and… dead. "Don't hurt him," she said. Sesshomaru knew something was wrong with her because of the way her voice sounded.

He turned to his right to see Hiei step out of the bushes. "Woman, what is your problem? What part of 'stay put' don't you seem to understand?"

"Aw, you're just mad because I came out of my hiding spot from within your arms," she said with a wide grin as Hiei looked away. "Aw, you're embarrassed!" She laughed as she grabbed her sides.

Hiei growled as Sesshomaru growled at him to be quiet, which worked. "You're not alpha here, demon," he said as Kagome looked between them and then thought for a couple of minutes.

"Wow…" she said as Sesshomaru looked at her. "What? Come on, Inuyasha wasn't even alpha back then either. You've been like that since… well, forever… Damn, that means that Hiei can't do a thing here… Awesome!" She did a mini dance in front of them and then blushed.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru as he started walking away, which Kagome soon followed next to him with Hiei to her side and the guards in the back.

"I've come here for a favor," she answered as she looked down to the ground while walking.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to teach me how to use light."

Sesshomaru stared down to her and watched her sorrow take over. "Explain," he said as she looked up with tears.

"Do you know why Inuyasha banished me?" she questioned as he shook his head. "I'm a forbidden child that controls four elements."

Everyone but her and Hiei kept walking. When Hiei stopped walking, turned around, and glared, Kagome did the same. Kagome's face expressed everything she was feeling at that moment.

"Oh… those are bad luck…" said Marc in a singing voice as Stan whacked him over the head. "What you do that for?"

Stan ignored him as Lord Sesshomaru started talking. "Kagome, as much as I want you here, you can't be here. Inuyasha was right to ban you from the Feudal Era. Forbidden children aren't welcome here. I'm really sorry," he explained as Kagome started crying. Hiei grabbed her and held onto her.

"That's what you say to an old friend?" Hiei growled out as Kagome cried on him.

"Forbidden children have killed… millions of humans and demons, priests' and priestesses', I can't have her here. I'm doing this because I want to protect her. I'm doing this because it's what I know," Sesshomaru said with sadness behind his voice.

"If you can't have her here, then you can't have me here either. I'm one of them," Hiei stated as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Inuyasha had told her that she was to learn from you and you only, to control the light form otherwise, be screwed over by Naraku."

Sesshomaru bent his head down and looked up with his eyes narrowed. "You have to leave now," he ordered as Hiei nodded ever so lightly.

"You are no friend to her. She obviously cares for her friends… and she doesn't have much," he said as he left the sight.

"I'm not making the right decision about this…" Sesshomaru admitted as his rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Everything I just said was wrong! How the hell could I do that to her?" he yelled as birds flew away. His guards backed away when they saw him transforming. Stan and Marc looked at each other and frowned. This will not end well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei had gotten as far away from Lord Sesshomaru as possible. He reached for his communicator and sighed. He pushed the first button as Yusuke came onto the screen. "Dude… you took off like a bat outta hell. What's happened?" he said as he sat down on the ground. Hiei heard the others in the background. "What happened?" he repeated.

"I need Botan to make a portal," Hiei said in a low voice.

"What… happened?" Yusuke asked carefully.

"I don't know how much I can explain but Kagome needs to get back."

"Hiei, you look terrible."

"Yusuke, now," he ordered.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on," he said as he shut the communicator.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Hiei said for once in his life.

"It's not your fault. It's completely mine. I found him and he rejected me," she said and then added. "I guess… I'll just try to learn the others."

"Will they be powerful enough?"

"I don't know. How powerful is your dragon?"

"Depends on how you use it," he told her as he watched the portal open up. He let Kagome lean on him as they walked through. When they came to the other side, no one said anything and Kagome started crying again as Hiei held her tightly.

"Oh… you were gone for like an hour… and something has already bloomed…" Yusuke said as he held in tongue with his teeth when Hiei glared at him.

"Not the time!" yelled Hiei.

"Oh shit, you're pissed…" Yusuke said as he inched away from Hiei. "What happened?" He got serious.

"He rejected her."

"He is who?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke nodded in agreement to that question.

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru is… somebody that we know?" asked Yusuke as Hiei shook his head. "No? That's weird; we know a lot of people."

"Sesshomaru is an old friend of Kagome's. He's supposed to teach her how to control her light form but, he rejected her because of what she is," Hiei explained as he growled.

"Calm down, Hiei, he's not worth it," Kagome said as she grabbed his shirt. "I have you and Yukina. That should be enough… right?"

"Depends on how you see how much is enough," he said as Kagome looked at him sadly.

"I guess I'm letting down Inuyasha."

"No, Sesshomaru is letting you down. You haven't done anything yet, so you can't possibly be letting anyone down."

"Dang… Hiei's talkative today," Yusuke said.

"Not the time, Yusuke!" Kagome yelled as Yusuke hid behind Kuwabara.

"Damn, you're pissed too?"

"Not the time, Yusuke!" yelled both Hiei and Kagome as they glared at him.

"Yeah… okay… shutting up now," he said as he leaned against the wall and slid down it.

**A/N: Please comment! **

10


	6. Change is Gonna Happen

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Six**

**Change is Gonna Happen**

_Last time:_

"_Calm down, Hiei, he's not worth it," Kagome said as she grabbed his shirt. "I have you and Yukina. That should be enough… right?"_

"_Depends on how you see how much is enough," he said as Kagome looked at him sadly._

"_I guess I'm letting down Inuyasha."_

"_No, Sesshomaru is letting you down. You haven't done anything yet, so you can't possibly be letting anyone down."_

"_Dang… Hiei's talkative today," Yusuke said._

"_Not the time, Yusuke!" Kagome yelled as Yusuke hid behind Kuwabara._

"_Damn, you're pissed too?"_

"_Not the time, Yusuke!" yelled both Hiei and Kagome as they glared at him._

"_Yeah… okay… shutting up now," he said as he leaned against the wall and slid down it. _

**This time:**

"So, I guess I go to Yukina… I mean, I can go to you but I think that those two would be hard to master…" Kagome said as she leaned against him. "I am so screwed…"

"Where's Koenma?" Hiei asked.

"Oh yeah… well, he said that he had some things to do before he could send us to the place you guys went. We were waiting for his command and then, you called us… me…" Yusuke explained as he watched Kagome slide down Hiei and fall to the ground.

"I'm so royally screwed…" she said as she covered her face.

"Well, that's one way to get to know someone. I should do that to Keiko…" Yusuke stated as he went off into thought.

"I think Urameshi needs to learn to shut up. I mean, I used to talk a lot but I've been working on being quiet, so I guess that's a good thing," Kuwabara said happily and with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, that is a good thing," Kurama said. He finally talked after a while and Kuwabara stared at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Kagome said as she heard someone from down the hall. There was Koenma talking and someone else.

Hiei started growling, which got Yusuke to come out of his trance and get on guard. Hiei got in front of Kagome with his hand placed on his sword. In walked Koenma as a toddler and some guy with flowing silver hair. "Hey, Kagome's back!" Koenma stated. "Wait… when did she get back?"

"A couple minutes ago," stated the man that came in with Koenma.

"Oh… being demon, I guess you would know that," Koenma said in almost a whisper as he noticed Hiei protecting Kagome. "What's gotten into you, Hiei?"

Hiei growled at him and continued to glare at the man. Kagome was shaking as she tried to back away but she was too shaken up. "W-what do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"That's Sesshomaru?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara as their eyes popped.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you meant every word," she said. "You hurt me! I hate when people hurt me!" Tears rolled down her faces as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru glared. "Kagome, crying will get you nowhere! I came here to apologize. I should have listen Hiei," he said.

"Wow… I did not see that coming," Yusuke said as he munched on popcorn that he found…

"While you were crying and being weak as always, Inuyasha explained everything to me—once you left," Sesshomaru said as Kagome got mad.

"I'm not weak!"

"You are dead."

"So…?"

"Your physical body will not be able to handle anything unless you have a soul, an aura, and energy. You have none," he explained harshly. Kagome's eyes widened as he talked. "Until you have all three of those, Naraku will have to wait and so will I." He disappeared just like that as Hiei became less tense.

"Koenma… please tell me he was lying," Kagome said as she hoped. Koenma shook his head. "No…"

"What I'm about to say will not leave this room under any circumstances. Is that understood?" he questioned as everyone nodded. He turned his full attention to Kagome, who was still on the floor. "Okay, your soul, your aura, and your energy have transferred into three people," He started out as Kagome's eyes got bigger.

"Those people that have them—I'm sad to say—are Kikyo, Kouga, and Yukina. Kikyo has your soul. Kouga has your aura. Yukina has your energy. In order to get all three things, you have to kill all three people," Koenma explained.

"But… I can't kill them," she said. This was not fair.

"Then Sesshomaru can't help you."

"No… Koenma, you're lying to me… this is a nightmare…" Kagome whispered as she began to rock.

Yusuke was startled. Kuwabara didn't know what to feel besides pain for Kagome. Kurama was sad about the news. Kagome couldn't speak; she was crying too much.

Hiei was horrified. Kagome wouldn't be able to kill his sister, right? No, because he would protect her before that happened but he couldn't protect both of them…

"I afraid I can't do anything, Kagome…" Koenma said as he walked to his desk. He sat down and placed the papers in his hand to the right of him. "Well, there is something I can do…" Kagome looked to him with pleading eyes. "I can get Kikyo here but she's dead, so I don't know how much help that's going to be."

"Bring her here," Kagome ordered as she slowly stood up with the help from Hiei, seeing as he was the only one near her.

Koenma barely moved and yet, Kikyo was already walking through the doors, grinning. "Well, Kagome, we meet again. What's it like being dead?" she asked as Kagome ran to her and punched her in the face.

"I don't like that woman," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting weird feelings from her," Kuwabara said, agreeing with him.

"You bitch, why did you steal my soul again?"

"Kagome, I don't know what you're talking about. That soul was rightfully mine, so it was only right that it returned to its rightful owner," Kikyo answered as she laughed. She got up and shot Kagome with a ball of light.

Kagome was thrown into the wall and laid motionless for a bit. After about five minutes of lying there, she twitched and stood up. She was breathing hard when she stood up and walked to Kikyo, slowly. "That soul is too big for you and you know it. If I call to it, it will probably come to me," Kagome said as she glared at her.

"There's the key word, Kagome. Probably isn't going to help you," Kikyo stated as she smirked. "Kagome, you have one problem. No matter how much you want to kill anyone, you're too pure," she added as she hit Kagome with that light again.

She tried to hit Kagome with a direct hit of purification powers but Kagome blocked it with her arms. The light seemed to be absorbed into her. "You're right, I am too pure but there's something about you," she said as she looked at Kikyo dead on, which got her to flinch.

"That makes me insane. You don't seem to understand how big that soul is. My soul… loves. It doesn't hate. You're trying to get it to hate but it isn't working, is it?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Kikyo, when you were resurrected, you took the part of my soul that was for love, which is why I hated you."

Kikyo began to glow as Kagome kept talking. "The part that you took was all of me… not anyone, not you… me." Kikyo exploded with light, which shot towards Kagome like a bullet. When it when into Kagome, she was pushed against the wall while all of it went in.

When she fell to the ground, she smiled. "Who knew that that would work…" she said as she began to feel warm again. She looked to where Kikyo had just been and saw that she was no longer there. "I'm sorry, Kikyo."

Koenma blinked. How did that work? "Okay…"

"Wow, that was awesome!" yelled Yusuke as he stood up.

Kuwabara walked over to Kagome and smiled to her. "You have such a soul. It's so big," he told her as she looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It's been like that forever," answered Kagome as she dusted herself off. Her head turned to Koenma as he stared at her eyes; they meant that they were up to something. "Does Sesshomaru have a communicator?" she asked as he nodded. "Good."

She took out hers and looked at it. Then, she gave it to Koenma to fiddle. It only took him a minute to get Sesshomaru on the screen but instead of it being on the small one, Koenma placed it on his TV.

Sesshomaru was currently looking bored but waiting for someone to talk. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said as he looked down to her. "Do you still have Tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Is this another favor?" Kagome nodded. "Then, yes, I do have it. Why do you need it?"

"I'm going to need it for a little while. I have some killing to do and I don't want my friends dead…" Kagome explained as Sesshomaru took what she said in.

"You still know how to use it?"

"It's not hard to use. You grab the sword, stand over someone that died, and then cut them. It's that simple," she said as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Okay, I'll send it over," he said.

"Thank you! I love you, brother!"

"Brother?" yelled everyone but Hiei.

"Come on, say it back," Kagome said as she grinned as Sesshomaru sighed again.

"I love you too. Bye," he said as the screen went blank.

Koenma stomped over to her and looked all the way up. Kagome looked down and picked him up as he started talking. "How is he your brother?" he asked her while glaring.

"I became part of his pack when I lived with him. I call him brother to piss him off," she said as she smiled. "Okay, so now to Yukina."

Suddenly, Botan came in while holding something. She looked to Kagome and handed it to her. Kagome thanked her and opened up the thing. She was holding onto the sword, Tenseiga. "Yay, he brought it!"

Kagome held it close to herself and then placed it on her hip. "Okay, so I'm going to find Yukina! Bye!" she said as she disappeared.

No one moved. "Doesn't the mean that she's going to go and kill Yukina?" asked Yusuke as he watched Kuwabara and Hiei narrow their eyes.

"I'm not sure. It could mean anything with Kagome," answered Koenma as he got up from off the ground. Kagome had dropped him when she left.

"I have to save Yukina!" Kuwabara said as he left too.

"Kuwabara, that's a bad idea!" Yusuke said as he went after the idiot.

"Well, I guess I'm going after them… We don't need any more problems…" Kurama said as he sighed while walking out.

"Hiei," he said as Hiei looked at him with glowing red eyes. "Kagome has a plan. I don't know what it is but I'm sure that your sister will be fine," he reassured that to Hiei. Hiei left immediately.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time the last member got to Genkai's place, Kagome was hovering over Yukina, who was dead. Kagome had her energy back and took out Tenseiga. The sword pulsed to her and she placed it above her head. She saw the little demons trying to take her away but she didn't live them get far enough. She swung the sword over Yukina and stepped away, only to notice that the guys were staring at her with eyes wide.

Kagome bent down to pick up Yukina and saw that she was awake and well. "Good, the sword did well," Kagome said. "I'm sorry that I had to do that to you. You had something I needed."

"It's okay, Kagome. I knew that I had it when I sent a blizzard out by accident…" she told her as she rubbed her head a little. Kagome smiled to her.

"I want to send a random blizzard out. That would mean no work!"

"Kagome, you're silly," Yukina said as Kagome helped her get to her feet. "So, when do you need training?"

Kagome took a step back and gawk at her. Yukina started laughing. "I know things, don't worry about it."

"Well… I guess that I would need it after the training with Sesshomaru," Kagome told her.

"Well, when you're done, you know where to find me," she said with a smile.

"My Yukina!" yelled Kuwabara after Yusuke let him go. He ran after the young girl and made her laugh.

"Kagome sure does have a way with things," said Kurama as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"She sure does," answered Hiei quietly and walked towards the girls and Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kurama, are my eyes playing tricks on me or does Hiei actually have a crush on Kagome? Because from what I've seen and heard, it sure does look that way," asked Yusuke as he tilted his head to Kurama.

"Hiei definitely has a crush. I mean, he only seems to like to talk to her and he lets her tease him about the crush in front of everyone… whereas the Hiei that we knew, would have just killed someone…" Kurama explained as Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yusuke looked to Kagome, who suddenly hugged Hiei.

"Aww, you're so cute!" they heard Kagome say.

"He lets her hug him… that one's new. Hiei hates when anyone touches him. He's now trying to protect her… after the incident with Sesshomaru," Kurama said as Yusuke nodded again. "He definitely has changed in the last week or so."

They watched as Kagome dragged Hiei away from Yukina and Kuwabara and walked over to Yusuke and Kurama. "Hey," she said as she placed Hiei on a bench and held him down, by sitting on him.

"What happened?" asked Yusuke. He was so curious.

"Kuwabara wanted some time alone with Yukina and thus, I dragged Hiei over here," she said. "Now if I got up, he'll leave to kill Kuwabara and we can't have that."

"Hn." Hiei looked the other way. Heat was rising to his face because Kagome decided to sit on him.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Hmm… nothing…" answered Yusuke while shifting his eyes back and forth.

"Was it about Hiei?"

"Maybe…"

"Was it about his crush?"

"Maybe… damn, you're good," Yusuke admitted as Kagome laughed.

"Nothing can be hidden from me," she said as she turned to Hiei. "Hey, Hiei, do you mind if all three of us gang up on you?"

"No, Kagome, that's not how you do it. You have to instantly start saying things, like so," he told her as she nodded. Yusuke got right in front of Hiei and grinned. "I'm sure you're pretty comfortable, aren't ya Hiei?"

"No, Yusuke, that's not how you do it either," said Kurama as he walked over to Yusuke and smirked. "Hiei, what does a male and a female do?"

Kagome grinned and said, "Uh… have babies?"

Kurama glanced to her. "Yes," he said as he turned back to Hiei. "I'm sure that he's been wanting to bed Kagome for a while now…"

"Somehow I don't think he would be good in bed," Kagome said as they looked at her—even Hiei.

"Now, why do you say that, Kagome?" asked Kurama nicely.

"Well, Hiei's more a fighter, than a lover," answered Kagome as she laughed.

"Wow… that is so true. I guess that his sex life sucks," said Yusuke.

"My sex life sucks," admitted Kagome as Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"How is the possible? You're pretty. I'm sure you have men felling all around you," he said as Kagome grinned.

"Well, I _had_ men falling around me in the Feudal Era. When I'm here, not so much."

"How many men have fallen for you?" questioned Kurama as everyone stared at him. "What… I'm curious…"

She held out her fingers and started listing. "Let's see… Inuyasha… Sesshomaru, Kouga…Miroku at one point, Bankotsu… oh! And Naraku! And if you count the boy from this time, Hojo," she told them. "But hey, we're not talking about me; we're trying to gang up on Hiei." She patted his head.

"Woman, get off me!" Hiei yelled loudly as Kagome held her weight to him, making sure that he couldn't move.

Kagome noticed the faint blush of his cheeks and squealed. "Aw, you're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," she said as she pinched his cheeks. "See, red."

Yusuke—by that point—started laughing hard as he heard Hiei's growl. His growl was something that no one was to get near, so he and Kurama backed up a little and left Kagome to defend for herself.

Kagome laughed and smiled to him, which caught him off guard. "I know a better way to make you embarrassed," she whispered to Hiei as he watched her carefully. Kagome kissed his cheek and stood up. Then, she ran to where Yukina and Kuwabara were.

"Kurama… you saw that right?" asked Yusuke. He noticed that Hiei had yet to move from his spot.

"Oh my…" he said as he placed his hand over his mouth.

There was a sudden scream from inside Genkai's house and then another yell saying 'I'm sorry!' Then next thing that happened was Kagome came back running out and leaned against a tree. "Oh my god…. I did not need to see that…"

"Do I want to know what you saw?" asked Yusuke.

"What _did_ you see?" asked Kurama.

"No one in their right mind would want to see a naked Kuwabara… Why of all things did I walk in on that…?" she questioned herself.

"What else did you see?" pestered on Yusuke.

"Besides the fact that Yukina was trying to cover herself up? Then no, I didn't see anything else…" Kagome said as she ran to Hiei quickly when she saw him walking towards the house. "Oh no you don't, you don't want to go in there. I don't care that she's your sister and you want to kill Kuwabara at the moment… but that is not a scene that you want to see."

Suddenly, Kuwabara came out running while trying to put on his pants. Yukina was behind him and ran into him when stopped. "Kagome… I'm sorry! That was not something you were supposed to see…"

"Ya think?

"You dog!" Yusuke said as he slapped Kuwabara on the back. "Nice going!" Kuwabara blushed hard.

Kagome held back Hiei as much as she could. "Stop this," she whispered into his ear as he growled at her. She growled back as he looked at her quickly. "Let's just leave and then you can kill him but please, just stay here."

Kagome walked over to Yukina and talked to her for a bit. She nodded and waved her goodbye. Kagome got Yusuke to drag Kuwabara away from the house as she, herself, dragged Hiei away. Kurama walked behind them, grinning wickedly.

Kagome finally pushed Hiei in front of her and made him walk. "I say we go find something to eat… though I'm not sure I can eat seeing as of what I just saw…"

"I'm sorry! I seriously thought that no one was going to catch us…"

Kagome shook her head. She was about to say something but then she saw an ice cream truck and squealed. "I'll be right back!" She ran towards the truck.

"Uh-oh… looks like someone has a sweet tooth…" said Yusuke as he watched Hiei out of the corner of his eyes. Hiei was watching Kagome's every move. Yusuke grinned.

"So, Hiei, what's it like to be liked back?" asked Yusuke as Hiei glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah you do. Come on, Kagome likes you, you like Kagome. You two need to get hitched one of these days," he said as Hiei continued to glare. "I'm only speaking the truth and Kurama agrees with me."

"Urameshi, what are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke turned to him. "Okay, Hiei's crush is Kagome. Kagome likes him otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him… and now I'm thinking I should play match-maker because I can," he explained as he dodged Hiei's fist.

"Hiei, don't listen them," Kagome said as she looked around. She licked her ice cream happily. "Yusuke, why are you pestering Hiei?"

"Kagome, you pester Hiei all the time," Yusuke countered.

"Yeah but I consider it my job and plus, its fun," she said as she started to walk away from them. She watched as cars went by and saw a playground across the street. She waited for the right moment and ran across while keeping her ice cream intact. She turned around and smiled to the guys that were still on the other side. "Come on!" she called to them as she walked into the playground.

"What is it with girls and playgrounds, seriously?" asked Yusuke as he crossed the street. They walked over to the playground and saw Kagome on the swings. He walked to stand in front of her and she looked up. "How do you managed to keep swinging and yet that ice cream doesn't seem to fall?"

"Because I'm special," she answered as she engulfed the rest of the cone. Yusuke shook his head. "We should do something… hmm… oh! We should play tag!"

"Oh hell no! I refuse to play that game!" Yusuke said as he continued to shake his head. "I would not play that game with you if it was the last game on Earth."

"You're so mean. Man, I thought Hiei was bad… you're worse!" Kagome glared at him and then her face became less tense. "I'm so bored. Oh… I wonder if I should go to a club?" she questioned herself.

"Dang… I haven't been to a club in years," Yusuke said as he sat down on the swing next to Kagome.

She turned to him. "Who said I'd bring you?"

"Hey! That's not cool!"

"Oh… I should go to a stripping club," she said as she grinned. Their heads turned to her in disgust and confusion. "What? They're fun to go to plus, I can't stop laughing when someone strips in front of me…"

"Who knew you were that kind of woman," stated Yusuke.

"Oh shut up," she said as she blushed. "You know, when a woman strips in front of you, it's disturbing. When a man strips in front of you, it's just plain hilarious."

"I'm learning so many things about you, it's quite entertaining," said Yusuke as he lightly started swinging back and forth.

"Man, you should've seen me a couple of years ago. Koenma hated me for a year," Kagome said as she laughed.

"You stripped?" asked Kuwabara as she turned to him and just smiled.

"Just a little bit," she admitted as they stared at her in shock. "Trust me, what came after that was terrible. Koenma had decided that I wasn't allowed to do damn missions for a year. I've never been so bored in my life."

"Is this a lie or are you actually telling us something that shouldn't be heard?" asked Yusuke as he stopped swinging.

"No, I'm totally being serious here," Kagome said as she stopped swinging herself. "Trust me; if I get some boyfriend in the near future, that guy will be so happy because I know moves that aren't meant for the human body to move by."

"Damn." Yusuke gawked at her. "Is Hiei that lucky guy?" he asked as he laughed.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Kagome laughed. "You need to learn when I'm being sarcastic."

"Wait, so Hiei won't be the guy?"

"I don't know anything," she said as she grinned.

"I thought you said that you couldn't keep anything from us?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, I said that _you_ couldn't hide from me. It doesn't mean that I can't hide from you… although, I can't hide from Hiei… he knows pretty much everything besides what I just said…" Kagome explained as Yusuke nodded.

"Kagome?" asked Kurama as she looked to him. "What made you stop speaking in Spanish?"

Kagome blinked. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "Well, you figured out who Kagome was and that Kagome doesn't speak Spanish but I can still speak it if you really want me to," she answered truthfully.

"No, no, you can continue to speak this way. It makes it easier to understand you," he said as he smiled to her.

"And funnier," added Yusuke.

"So, wait, why can't Hiei be the guy?" asked Kuwabara. He wasn't really paying much attention and was still stuck on the subject from before.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She walked over to the jungle bars and climbed up them. She sat on the top and grinned when laid down across them. "Ah, this feels so comfortable…"

"How can you possibly be comfortable?" asked Kurama as he tried to think why bars would feel good.

"Well, my butt got numb on the swing so I decided to lie down," she said as she sighed in content.

"Wow, who would have thought that the great Kagome decided to lie down on some bars," said a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and her jaw dropped. "You said you were dead… you ass," she said as she got up and jumped down from the bars. After that she ran to the person that talked. "You liar." She hugged the person.

"I might have exaggerated a bit," he said.

"Inuyasha," said Hiei for once since they got to the playground.

"'Sup Hiei!" he said as he laughed. "You forgot what I said, right?"

"Like I'd forget that," he answered as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Of all the things to say, it had to be that and in front of him for that matter," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away from him.

"I said it slipped…"

"It wasn't as bad as what she said a couple minutes ago," said Hiei as he grinned and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh… what'd she say?" Inuyasha said with curiosity.

"Oh, that the fact that she strips from time to time."

Inuyasha quickly turned to Kagome with his jaw slacked and his eyes wide. "Kagome Higurashi, you don't?" he said as she looked away and glared at Hiei.

"Hiei, you're so dead," she said as she went after him.

Inuyasha walked over to the others that had decided to watch the scene taking place. "You guys are obvious with Kagome… so who are you?" he asked as they looked at him.

"I'm Yusuke."

"Kurama."

"Kuwabara… are those ears real?" he asked as Inuyasha nodded. He moved his ears a little to show that they were.

"Okay, I give!" yelled Kagome as the guys looked over. Kagome was pinned down by Hiei.

"Yeah, show her who boss!" Inuyasha yelled as he laughed hard.

"Inuyasha, not helping!" she yelled back as she pushed Hiei backwards and landed on him. "That's not how it's supposed to work…"

"What did I miss? I don't remember Kagome being in love with someone…" Inuyasha said, mostly to himself but the others had heard him.

"Those two are crushing on each other," said Yusuke as he stood up.

"Ah, I see," he said. "Who's making more progress?"

"Kagome," said Kurama as he grinned widely.

"Wow, really?" Inuyasha looked so amazed. He was amazed that Kagome was actually showing someone her feelings and it wasn't even him. "You would think that the guy would be doing that… not the other way around." Inuyasha watched as Hiei pushed Kagome back onto the ground.

"Yes, but Hiei doesn't show emotions well or talk much…" Kurama said as Inuyasha nodded.

"I know. Sesshomaru is the same way," he said.

"You know Sesshomaru?" asked Yusuke.

"Know him? Dude, I could tell you stories about him. He's my brother," he told them as Kuwabara's and Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Half brother!" yelled Kagome as she shoved Hiei off of her body. "Ha!"

"Right, half-brother… I somehow forgot about that…"

"How do you forget something like that?" Kagome asked as she was suddenly pushed to the side by Hiei and glared. "You know what, that does it." Kagome's power flew and Inuyasha jumped back from it.

Kagome stalked towards Hiei as he held out his sword. Kagome's body went up in black flames. "You really want me to knock you out again?" asked Hiei as she frowned.

She shot the flames to him as it looked like he let the flames engulf him. She didn't like being made a fool and suddenly called forth the dragon.

"Oh great," said Yusuke as Inuyasha turned to him for answers. "The last time she did that, she got knocked out by Hiei…" Inuyasha nodded and grinned. Inuyasha knew something that Yusuke didn't.

Kagome sent her dragon towards Hiei as he easily blocked it. "What?" she yelled as she narrowed her eyes. "How…?"

"I told you it depends on how you decide to use it," he answered as his fists became covered with black flames. He moved fast as he activated his attack. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" he yelled as he started hitting Kagome everywhere.

Kagome was keeping up with him and blocking every attack he threw at her. She was amazed at his speed and kept backing up when he attacked her. When Hiei suddenly vanished into thin air, she panicked. She took a deep breath in and then let it out as she quickly turned around and blocked his attack again. "Too slow," she mocked him.

He glared at her. While his fist was still covered in flames, the rest of his arm also became covered in them. He chuckled at her, as she watched him carefully. "Sword of the Darkness Flame," he said calmly as the black flames transformed into a sword.

"Oh shit," Kagome said. '_I don't have an attack… I'm so screwed… wait… I do…_' she thought as she watched him moved faster than before. She grinned at him while he moved. She dodged with ease and grinned wider. "Hiei… you shouldn't have showed me those attacks," she told him as his eyes widened slowly.

Kagome's arms were covered in the same black flames as Hiei. "Swords of the Darkness Flame," she said evilly as twin swords formed in her hands. She got ready for him when he moved again. She held up her swords and easily shoved him backwards.

"Holy crap… when did Kagome get strong?" asked Inuyasha as he watched Kagome suddenly move faster than Hiei and slice his cheek. She only was able to cut him small because he moved out of the way.

"Apparently, she's been like that for a while," answered Kurama.

"Kagome was never like this when I was with her," Inuyasha told him.

"Yes because she didn't learn this until she met Koenma," he said as Inuyasha nodded slowly, trying to grasp this.

"Man, Hiei, who knew that you had some good attacks," said Kagome as she dodged him again. She made a back flip as Hiei tried to slice her, only for Kagome to use the sword in her left hand to attack his right leg. "And here I thought that the dragon was fun…"

Hiei jumped back and bent down. He was now sporting a bloody leg and glared at Kagome, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He undid his attack and no longer had the flames. "Hiei, are you seriously that weak that you would withdrawal your attack or are you just plain stupid?" she asked as she laughed.

Hiei's left eye twitched and he sighed. "Hn, apparently you're not as smart as I thought you were," he said as she narrowed her eyes. "You're eyes are playing tricks on you at the moment."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

He didn't answer as Kagome sliced him directly. Her eyes widened when her sword hit the ground and she was suddenly thrown backwards. Hiei had hit her from behind when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, you're good," she said as she wiped the blood off from the corner of her mouth. She watched as he moved again and she waited for the final blow… but nothing happened. She saw red and saw Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga out.

Inuyasha had stopped her fight. "Okay, I've had enough. I don't need Kagome anymore hurt than she is."

"Hey, fight your own battles, you asshole!" He turned to her and slapped her across the face. "What the fuck was that for?" yelled Kagome as she glared at him.

"I don't need you anymore hurt than you already are," he repeated to her.

"You just slapped me across the face. That's hurting me!"

"If you're hurt, than Sesshomaru will not be able to teach you anything!" he yelled at her as she looked taken back.

"What the hell does Sesshomaru have to do with anything?"

Inuyasha pointed to his right. "Because he's standing right over there! He's been watching this little… love battle this entire time!" Kagome's jaw dropped. "Don't think that I didn't get those guys to fill me in," he told her as he then point to Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Kagome looked to the guys and then to Sesshomaru, who was indeed standing where Inuyasha pointed. "Damn it… what the hell is he doing here anyway?" she asked as she stood up slowly.

"He's here to train you."

"But he told me that—" She got cut off.

"What he said was stupid. What Koenma said was a lie. And what I'm saying is the truth," Inuyasha said, confusing the hell out of Kagome.

"What part of what Koenma said was a lie?"

"The part where he said that Kouga had your aura," Inuyasha told her.

"Shit…"

"Sesshomaru has it."

"Double shit…"

"Until Sesshomaru has trained you fully in your light form, you'll be able to get your aura back. You don't have to kill him," he explained as Sesshomaru walked over to them.

"I was this close to killing Hiei… why did you stop me?" Kagome changed the subject.

"Because he would've killed you… again… oh, and by the way, Kagome, stealing attacks does not help you in anyway."

Kagome huffed. "But it's fun…"

"It's like trying to steal my sword's attack, you can't do it."

Kagome glared at him as she noticed something and grinned. "Oh, Inuyasha?" she said in a singing voice and Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Oh no, no, no, no…. please don't do it! I don't know what I was talking about… Sesshomaru and… and… his attacks… yeah! Yeah, that's what I was talking about. I wasn't talking about you in anyway…"

"Inuyasha," stated his brother as Inuyasha turned to him. "Shut up and let it happen."

Kagome smiled. "Sit boy," she said as she watched Inuyasha crash to the ground. "That felt awesome… now all I have to do is get that necklace on Hiei…" she said happily.

**A/N: Please comment! **

13


	7. Free Day

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Seven**

**Free Day**

_Last time:_

"_Until Sesshomaru has trained you fully in your light form, you'll be able to get your aura back. You don't have to kill him," he explained as Sesshomaru walked over to them._

"_I was this close to killing Hiei… why did you stop me?" Kagome changed the subject._

"_Because he would've killed you… again… oh, and by the way, Kagome, stealing attacks does not help you in anyway."_

_Kagome huffed. "But it's fun…"_

"_It's like trying to steal my sword's attack, you can't do it."_

_Kagome glared at him as she noticed something and grinned. "Oh, Inuyasha?" she said in a singing voice and Inuyasha's ears flattened._

"_Oh no, no, no, no…. please don't do it! I don't know what I was talking about… Sesshomaru and… and… his attacks… yeah! Yeah, that's what I was talking about. I wasn't talking about you in anyway…"_

"_Inuyasha," stated his brother as Inuyasha turned to him. "Shut up and let it happen."_

_Kagome smiled. "Sit boy," she said as she watched Inuyasha crash to the ground. "That felt awesome… now all I have to do is get that necklace on Hiei…" she said happily._

**This time:**

Inuyasha stood up fast, only to become dizzy. He wobbled a bit before he regained his balance. "Yeah, put it on Hiei. That way it would be off me," he said as she frowned.

"Damn… why didn't Kaede just teach me how to make them…?" she asked herself as Inuyasha looked at her for a long time. "What?"

"Did she?"

"No…"

"But didn't you just say that you wanted Hiei to have this?"

"Yes… but then that would mean that I couldn't control you anymore. I mean, I would be able to control him," she said as she pointed to Hiei, who growled at her. "But 'sit boy' is so much funnier, so forget everything I just said." Inuyasha had fallen again on his face.

"Kagome?" said Sesshomaru as he stepped over his brother. She turned to him slowly but surely. "We start now."

"What, in a playground?"

"Yes, be lucky that there aren't kids here," he said as she fell to the ground.

"That's the least of my worries," she said as she sighed.

"You will begin six months of hard labor, two months of working on controlling your energy, and one month of controlling your light form," he explained as Kagome's eyes became wide and her jaw dropped. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted.

"Huh… anyone know how to wake her up?" asked Inuyasha as he turned to the others. Hiei walked up to Kagome and kicked her in the head. "Well, that's definitely one way to do it…"

"You fucking asshole!" she yelled as she opened her eyes and held her head. "Ah… my head…"

"You think his training will be hard? Wait until you get to mine," Hiei said as Kagome frowned again.

"You won't be hard on me, right Hiei?"

"That's what she said!" yelled Yusuke as Kuwabara knocked him over the head. "Ow…"

Kagome glared at Hiei when he didn't answer and watched him walk over to his allies. "Sesshomaru, you're not going to be that rough on me, right?"

"Being rough is the only thing he knows how to do," said Inuyasha as he realized what he said. "Oh damn… that has so many different meanings on so many different levels…"

Sesshomaru backhanded Inuyasha over the head. Inuyasha landed on a swing, which broke under his weight. "Get moving," he ordered to Kagome as looked at him with confusion. Sesshomaru out his other sword and placed it to Kagome's neck.

"Oh shit," she said as she turned around and moved fast out of the playground, running down the sidewalk with Sesshomaru traveling behind her fast.

The guys walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Yusuke as he helped Inuyasha up and off the swing.

"I'm good… I think. Half-demons are good with pain," he told them.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kurama as he looked to the red-haired man. "What will Sesshomaru's training do to Kagome?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and laughed, nervously. "Well… I probably should have told Kagome that his training might kill her…"

"You know that that's important to tell her," Kurama said as he shook his head. This has become a very interesting day. "What is Sesshomaru's training?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Well... for the first six months… he's going to position her as his top guard, which in theory may or may not be a good idea. Kagome will have to protect Sesshomaru whenever he's in a fight. She has to do paper work… um… Her training will be to fight other guards that are way stronger than her and the fact that they're demon doesn't help her.

"Once Kagome has defeated about fifty guards… or soldiers from his army, then Sesshomaru will move to the next step. The next step would be controlling her energy, which is obviously unstable. I think he'll take her to a waterfall and get her to meditate. Kagome and meditation do not go together. That girl has way too many things going through her head…

"Anyways… I don't think I know much about controlling light… I mean, I know that Sesshomaru can control light but I don't know what he's going to do to help Kagome… but yeah, that's pretty much his training," he explained.

"Man, if I was going to have someone as my guard, I would make it so that they know what the hell they're getting themselves into and make sure they know how to control things…" said Yusuke as Kuwabara nodded along with him. He was thinking along the same lines as Urameshi.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, you would go back to Koenma and get him to assign missions for the next nine months," Inuyasha said as Yusuke sighed. Inuyasha turned to Hiei. "You, you need to stay with her at all times."

"Why?"

"Because I said so… but seriously, you need to be with her," he said.

"Why does Hiei _have_ to be with her?" asked Kuwabara as he sat down on a swing. He was surprised that it held his weight…

"Because Hiei needs to know what Sesshomaru is doing, so he can add on to her training."

"So, shorty's going to be with Kagome while we have to do missions that will drive us nuts?" stated Kuwabara.

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded.

"What's your real reason behind sending me to her?" asked Hiei as he leaned against the swing pole.

"She needs you?"

"Not likely," he said.

"Okay… fine… you caught me… Kagome needs someone there that she knows," Inuyasha told him.

"She knows them," he said as he tilted his head to the others.

"Yes… but she knows you more…" Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh… you're trying to hook them up!" Yusuke said as he grinned along with Inuyasha.

"Then, I fully agree with this. Hiei, go to Kagome," Kurama said as Hiei glared at him.

"Yeah, shorty, get out of here!" yelled Kuwabara as Hiei pushed himself off the hole and disappeared.

"He's going to kill us later, isn't he?" Yusuke said as he prayed that that would never happen.

"No… maybe… okay, most likely," Inuyasha said as sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru was hot on her trail as he continued to make her run. Every time that she would slow down, he would stab her in the back with his sword. By now, her shirt was covered in blood. He was pushing her to run all the way to his castle.

She slowed down a bit, only to be stabbed in the back again. She winced in pain as she pushed herself to run again. "Sesshomaru, this is cruel and unusual punishment…" she told him as he stabbed her in the back for just talking.

Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran. It took about three days to get to his castle, multiple stab wounds, and no sleep to get there. When she entered the grounds, she collapsed. Sesshomaru hovered over her as he sensed someone behind him.

He turned around, only to see Hiei. He guessed that Inuyasha told him to come here and shook his head. He bent down to pick up Kagome, only for her to lash out at him. "Don't come near me!" she yelled out as she crawled away from him. She still had energy? Well, he guessed that he would just have to wear her out.

Sesshomaru sent out his aura as one guard came. He stood in front of his lord and bowed. "I need you to fight her until her energy is out or passes out," he ordered as the guard nodded. Sesshomaru walked into his castle, completely forgetting that Hiei was still out there…

"Okay… this will be fun," said the guard. He cracked his knuckles as he watched Kagome look up at him weakly. He pulled out his sword as Kagome glared. He ran to her and she back flipped away from him. She landed right next to Hiei but she didn't seem to notice that he was there. She was too out of it.

"Hmm… maybe Lord Sesshomaru is confused. You seem to have more energy than I thought," he said as he vanished and reappeared in front of her. He slashed at her but she jumped away. Hiei also had to jump away because the guard's sword came way to close to his face.

"Sesshomaru… always underestimates… me…" she told him as she let some of her power into her hands. Her hands were suddenly covered in black flames. "Seeing as my fight ended with Hiei… I'll take my anger out on you." She ran to him with hurt legs but still managed to look like she wasn't in pain.

"Swords of the Darkness Flame," she said easily. Her twin swords formed in her hands as the guard looked startled. She flew to him and sliced him multiple times. She landed on the other side of him and turned to him.

He twisted his body around and glared at her. "Missed," he said as Kagome looked at him evilly.

"You really think that I missed?" she asked as he nodded. She grinned as she watched as his body was suddenly cut everywhere. Body parts started falling down and onto the ground as another guard came out. "Oh, so he's sending more people out?"

"Actually I came here on my own free will when I smelled blood," he told her as the rest of the guards came out. There were about two hundred guards that had come out and were now all glaring at the girl that killed the top guard. "Who are you that you were able to kill him?"

"None of your business, that's what," she said as she grinned. "I'm still up for more fighting. Bring it on."

There had gathered around her while she had been talking and attacked her at all different sides. Kagome still had her twin swords and didn't move when they attacked. Instead, her body knew that she was in danger and called forth her dragon, which ate a good portion of the guards. Kagome ran at multiple guards and only one slice was able to kill each guard that came to her.

Kagome was a threat and even though they tried to kill her, they couldn't. She was too fast and powerful. She smiled wickedly as she sliced through the last guard, who dead and fell over. She suddenly heard clapping and turned around to glare at the person, only it was Hiei. She smiled to him.

He was impressed that she was able to handle all of them without breaking a sweat. "I'm impressed," he said as he walked over to her. Her smile widen as she giggled.

"I did well?" she asked as he nodded and turned her head behind to see Sesshomaru looking at her shocked.

Sesshomaru looked around himself to find all of his army murdered. He looked to Kagome as she called back all her power and sighed. "How… did you…?" He couldn't form words. He wasn't expecting her to be this powerful. He had thought that she needed those six months… but he guessed that he would just have to skip it.

"I did well," she said as she bounced up and down.

"You're happy that you killed my army?"

"Why would you only have two hundred men? I thought armies are supposed to have more people…" she said as Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little.

"You counted?"

"Maybe…" she whispered.

His chuckle turned into a fit of laughter. Kagome's jaw dropped. "You passed," he said.

"Passed? Passed what?"

"I was going to have you defeat only fifty guards but obviously you did more than that." Kagome blushed. "Come with me, I'll get you a room." He motioned her to follow as she listened and looked back to Hiei.

"What about Hiei?"

"He can come too," he said as he walked into his castle.

Kagome smiled and linked her arms with Hiei. She followed Sesshomaru and her eyes widened when she saw the inside. "Wow… you modernized!"

"Of course, I had to. The invention of electricity is the best though," he said as Kagome laughed.

"So, so, so… uh… what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You're not doing anything tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, I will take you to the springs."

Kagome gasped. "Really? Awesome! You do know that that means that I have to take a nice bath, right?"

"What is it with you and springs?" he asked as he led them upstairs.

"They're pretty and they calm me down," she answered. "Sesshomaru, please let me go?"

He sighed and then said, "Would you like a hot spring in your room?"

"That can actually happen? Then yes, I would!" she squealed as she leaned against Hiei, who rolled his eyes.

He led her to a room. When he opened the door, Kagome instantly dropped Hiei's arm and ran to the bed. She jumped on it and wobbled around. "It's a water bed? Cool!" She sighed in content. "Sesshomaru, I'm officially never leaving this place again."

"There's a door that leads to the hot spring through there," he said as he pointed to his right. Kagome quickly crawled off the bed and opened the door. She squealed again, only this time louder. "There are clothes in there." He pointed to the closet as Kagome shut the hot spring's door and calmly walked over to the closet.

"Holy shit, it's a walk-in closet!" she said as she walked into it. She kept squealing.

"You pamper her a lot, don't you?" asked Hiei as he leaned against the door frame.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Yeah, but I consider it my job. She's like a little sister to me," he answered as he watched her come out of the closet looking so happy. "And plus, I've been mean to her in the last couple days."

"Hn."

"Kagome, you'll find all your accessories in the closet, the dresser, and the bed side table," Sesshomaru told her as she nodded. "All the bath supplies are on the shelves in with the hot spring."

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she said as she ran back to the water bed.

"She's like a little kid."

"No… it's more like you give her all her favorite things and she'll love you forever," Sesshomaru told him. "Kagome, I want you to get some sleep. Oh and Hiei will be staying with you," he added as he walked away.

"Okay… wait, what?" She ran to the door and opened it up. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled out but he wasn't anywhere near her. "That's not fair…" She turned to Hiei. "Why don't you go sleep in a tree?"

She walked back over to the bed. He rolled his eyes again and watched her make a turn for the hot spring. "I'll be out in about an hour," she said as she walked through the door.

Hiei got onto the water bed and had to steady himself before he rested his head on the pillow. He was knocked out when he head hit the pillow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome undressed and stepped into the spring. She sighed in content. "Ah, I haven't been one of these in a long time," she said to herself as she grabbed the soap. She washed herself for a bit and then relaxed.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha knows that I killed Kikyo… I hope he won't be mad at me… and what the hell is up with Yusuke trying to hook me up with Hiei? And I could have sworn that Sesshomaru was trying to do the same thing…_' she thought as she sighed. She decided that she would get out because she had forgotten how hot it got…

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She then noticed that she forgot the one thing that was important. '_Ah, shit… the closet's on the other side of the room…_' She opened the door slowly and peaked her head through the door. She saw that Hiei was asleep…

She dashed across the room without waking up Hiei and walked into the closet. She looked for something to wear for the night and from a black nightgown. She dropped the towel and quickly placed the gown on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was happy that it fit and it wasn't see through like some nightgowns are.

She came out and walked over to the bed. '_Does this count as sleeping with him?_' she questioned herself as she then shrugged and crawled into bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find that she was alone in the bed. She sighed and thanked the Gods that she didn't have an embarrassing moment. Of course, that was short lived when Hiei walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and walked across the room to the closet.

"Why did I have to wake up just then? Why couldn't I sleep in for a few more minutes?" she asked herself as she rolled over and slammed her head into the pillow. '_Okay… girl, you didn't see much… nothing at all… damn, he was hot…._'

Hiei came out of the closet a couple minutes later and raised his eyebrow in question. "You plan on being in that thing for the day?" he asked as he watched Kagome jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Fuck…" she said as she rubbed her head. "No, I don't plan to have this thing on all day. How do you expect me to fight in something like this?"

"From what I heard, you aren't going to be fighting at all today," he told her as she glared at him.

"Shut up," she said as she stood up. She walked around him as he grinned and into the closet.

Hiei decided to leave. He walked down the hallways, getting the feel for this castle. He found some stairs to his left and went down them. He suddenly smelled food and without trying to stop his legs, he went after it.

He found a large dining room where he also found Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table having food served to him. Sesshomaru looked up from his servant and motioned for Hiei to sit. "Please, eat," he said as Hiei grabbed a chair. He didn't sit down right away though. "Hiei, sit." A servant came and placed food down where Hiei was.

He glared at him but listened as Kagome came through wearing a bright blue sundress. She twirled around and smiled. "I'm so happy!" she said as she sat down next to Sesshomaru. They both looked at her funny.

"And why is that, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru as he took a bite of his food.

"I don't know… I would have thought that training wouldn't be fun and even though I have yet to start, I feel so much more alive than I did before," she explained as another servant came into the room and placed a plate in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Enjoy, Kagome."

Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru's servants had prepared Kagome oden, her favorite food. Kagome was in heaven. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Can we do something today?" she asked as she went for seconds.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that doesn't involve so much movement because you killed my back three days ago…" she said as she devoured her second plate.

"How is your back?" he asked as Kagome turned to him.

"Well, I'm not worried about it right now. I'm too happy to think about that…" She suddenly grinned and Sesshomaru took that as a bad sign. "Hey… you can still fly, right?"

"No, Kagome."

"But why not?" she whined.

"I draw the line at that."

"You're so mean…"

"Kagome, I've given you things that you can't afford," he told her.

"I can afford things with Koenma's money…"

"I'm not listening to this right now. Kagome, I have to leave. There are some things in the South that I have to take care of. You can spend your day with Hiei," he explained as he got up, gave the plate to a servant, and walked out of the room.

Kagome watched him go. "But-but-but… its _Hiei_," she said as she rubbed her neck.

"You have a problem with me?" asked Hiei as Kagome looked away.

"No… I just seem to be getting stuck with you half the time…" She stood up. She walked over to the kitchen and placed her plate away as she came back out and grabbed Hiei's. She did the same thing with his like with hers. She went back over to him and pulled him from the table.

She dragged him to the door, where he pulled away from her as she let him go. "I said that I was going to do something and I wasn't lying. If I'm stuck with you, then so be it," she said as she walked out the door, knowing that Hiei was behind her.

Kagome thought about what she was going to do and finally came up with something. She turned around and walked backwards as she talked to Hiei. "I have a great idea. Wanna go for a swim?" she asked as she tripped over a rock and caught herself. She blushed and laughed at herself.

"I don't swim."

"You don't swim or you can't swim?"

"I don't swim," he repeated.

"Please!" she begged. She grabbed his arm and begged again. "Please! I'll be your best friend."

He snorted at that comment. "Come on, Hiei! Please! I promise that if you do this, I won't say another word to you," she said.

That was tempting. "No," he flat out said.

"Come on! You know you want to! You don't want to see me in a great bathing suit?" she asked as he looked away from her. "Fine, if you won't go for a swim then how about a nice hot spring? They only use towels." She grinned widely.

"Swim it is," he said as Kagome bounced happily.

"Woot!" She dragged him to a nearby lake. She threw her sundress off and jumped into the lake. Underneath, she wore a bikini she found in her closet. "Come on, Hiei! It's nice and… cold… just like your exterior!"

He glared at her but didn't go in the lake. The most that he did was take of his coat and pull up his pant legs as he dangled his legs in the water. "That's not swimming," she said as she went under the water. He couldn't see much because the lake was dark but he did feel something on his legs. Kagome popped her head out and pulled him in. "There we go."

His head came up out of the water and he growled at her. Kagome swam away as fast as she could and then turned around to see no Hiei. "Aw, man… why do I always get myself into this situations?" she questioned as she was suddenly dunked into the water. She came back up and coughed out water. "Eww… that water tastes like shit…"

She dragged herself over to the edge as her tongue hung out… "My poor mouth…"

"The next time you decide to pull a stunt like that again, you won't be so lucky," he said from the side lines. He wasn't wet… exactly, he was completely dry.

"Come on, live a little," she said to him as he shook his head.

"You're not making me get back in there again."

"You wouldn't get back in the water even if I took my top off?" she asked while grinning. Hiei's eyes widened at that thought as he looked away at the same time.

"I wouldn't get in the water even if you did do that…"

"Aw… damn… I was hoping that that would work…" She pouted. "Hey… you still have a communicator with you, right?" He nodded slightly. "Can I use it?"

He rolled his eyes but reached for his coat. He placed his hand in the pocket and pulled out the stupid thing. He gave it to her as she happily took it. He watched as she pushed the first button and the screen showed Yusuke.

"Hey, what's up?" he yelled as Kagome smiled.

"Nothing really… I have a question though," she said.

"Well, ask away."

"How do you make Hiei get in a lake?"

Yusuke looked as startled as Hiei did. "I was not expecting that. I don't know, push him in?"

"I already tried that and it didn't work…"

"What are you doing at a lake?" he questioned her as he eyed her.

"Well, we're at Sesshomaru's castle and he had a lake nearby and I wanted to go swimming and I got Hiei to agree and then he back down…." She said as Yusuke started laughing. She could hear the others laughing as well and she just smiled.

"Okay, well for one, I thought that Hiei doesn't back down from anything… and two; I wanna go swimming!"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing… I guess I was wrong…" she said as Hiei suddenly kicked the communicator out of her hands and into the water. "What'cha do that for, ya idiot?"

"Let's get one thing straight, I never back down from anything or anyone," Hiei angrily said as Kagome grinned at him.

"Then get in the water," she stated easily as he narrowed his eyes.

Hiei swallow his pride and got in. "There, are you happy?"

Kagome nodded very fast and then glomped him in the water, both falling down. Hiei came up for air but Kagome stayed down with just her head above. "Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

"Could you possibly go and get me your coat?"

"Why?"

Kagome pointed to something floating down the lake at a fast pace and blushed hard. "I was not exactly expecting that to fall off… or for what I said to come true…"

He started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, you're right… it's hilarious," he said as he walked through the water to the edge. Kagome stayed where she was. When he got out of the water, he grabbed his coat and waved it in the air. "If you want it, then you'll have to come out."

"Couldn't you just throw it into the water?"

"I'd rather not have it soaked," he said as Kagome inched to the edge.

"Put the coat down on the ground and turn around," she said sternly.

"I don't know, you made me get in the water, so why don't I make you get out?"

"Drop the coat and turn around," she ordered as he finally listened. She dashed so fast that she didn't remember getting out. "You know what… I'm never going to listen to myself again… I'm just going to wander around in his castle."

They walked back to Sesshomaru's castle slowly because Kagome felt uncomfortable, though the only thing that was keeping her comfortable was the fact that his coat smelled good… His coat was dragging on the ground because Kagome was a few inches shorter than he was.

She bent her head down as she continued walking. Hiei glanced down to her and felt her sadness. "What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't look at him.

"I just got a really bad feeling…" She was starting to shake now and it wasn't because she was cold. "I think something happened to Sesshomaru…"

"I'm sure he can handle himself."

She stopped walking as Hiei walked ahead of her. He stopped and turned around. "I need to go to Koenma…" she whispered. "And your stupidity lost the communicator."

"Actually, that was yours." She glared at him through her tears. He handed her his communicator. "Push the second button if you want Koenma."

Kagome nodded and pushed the second button as Koenma's face appeared. "Oh, Hie—Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I need a portal to you now," she said as she looked away from the screen. Koenma blinked but listened to her. A portal appeared quickly and both Kagome and Hiei walked in.

**A/N: Please comment! **

10


	8. Answers

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Eight**

**Answers**

_Last time:_

"_I just got a really bad feeling…" She was starting to shake now and it wasn't because she was cold. "I think something happened to Sesshomaru…"_

"_I'm sure he can handle himself."_

_She stopped walking as Hiei walked ahead of her. He stopped and turned around. "I need to go to Koenma…" she whispered. "And your stupidity lost the communicator."_

"_Actually, that was yours." She glared at him through her tears. He handed her his communicator. "Push the second button if you want Koenma."_

_Kagome nodded and pushed the second button as Koenma's face appeared. "Oh, Hie—Kagome? What's wrong?"_

"_I need a portal to you now," she said as she looked away from the screen. Koenma blinked but listened to her. A portal appeared quickly and both Kagome and Hiei walked in._

**This time:**

By the time they got to the other side of the portal, Kagome was crying and freezing. She wrapped Hiei's coat around her more as she looked at Koenma, who transformed into his teenage form and ran over to her. "What happened? What's going on?" he asked quickly as he led Kagome to a chair.

She sat down and looked away from him. Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Yusuke. "Yo Koenma, I'm bored and need a mission now!" he said with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome sitting in a chair, Hiei next to said chair, and Koenma on his knees. "What'd I miss? What are you doing back here? I thought that you had training?"

For a second time, the doors opened and in walked Inuyasha, looking pissed as ever. "Koen—Kagome? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you protecting Sesshomaru?"

She looked at him funny. "Protecting? Why would I need to be protecting him?"

"Well, I just got a call from him saying that I had to find you but you're here… in Hiei's coat… why is that?" Inuyasha was serious in the beginning of what he was saying and then got curious.

"I had a little accident… before I got here… before I got a feeling that something bad happened to him… Nothing bad happened to him right?" she said as Inuyasha nodded. "Something happened?"

"Yeah, he was attacked in the South. He told me to come and get you before anything attacked you in his castle," Inuyasha explained as Kagome's face changed.

Kagome quickly turned to Koenma, who had just gotten off his knees. "I need you to send me as close as possible to Sesshomaru!"

"Hell no!"

"Inuyasha," she said as she looked horrified.

"No way! Sesshomaru ordered me to bring you from the castle to bring you back here! I'm not letting you get anywhere near where he is! There is a lot of shit happening and I don't need you dead again!"

"Inuyasha, he's your brother and mine too!"

"He's not your brother. It's like saying that Koenma's brother. You've known them for a while and he probably thinks of you as family but you're not blood related!" he yelled as Kagome stood up and slapped him across the face.

"I'm allowed to make my own fucking problems. If I make mistakes, then so be it. At least I tried," she yelled back as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Kagome suddenly walked through the doors once they opened and left.

"Ah, shit, no one can handle that girl."

"Well yeah, I mean, Hiei's gonna have a hard time handling her," Yusuke said as he heard growling. He turned to see Hiei. He laughed nervously. "I didn't see you there… I thought that you left with her…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome had found Botan and made her make a portal to where Sesshomaru was. When she landed on the other side, she gasped as her eyes widened. Where there used to be a forest, was just dirt with a few trees burning here and there. The sky was pitch black and she had a hard time seeing.

She snapped her fingers quietly as a small flame appeared. She made knew that she couldn't handle her fire form yet and she really needed a bigger flame. She cut it off and snapped her fingers together louder and she got what she wanted. The flame was big enough that she could see what was going on around her.

Kagome walked up to a hill that she saw and covered her mouth with her hand. This was the South? It was so empty. There was nothing left. There obviously was a war here and she really hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't in this but she had a feeling that she was wrong.

She slowly hiked down the hill and when she touched the bottom, she heard swords clashing. She started running towards the sounds. It only took about five minutes to reach the sound and what shocked her was what she saw.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of a battle with millions of demons around him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," she said quietly as the dragon formed around her. The dragon's face came right up to her and she petted it. "Are you going to help me? I don't want Sesshomaru dead," she told it as it motioned her to get on.

She smiled at her dragon and got on. She sat right behind its head as the dragon flew up into the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Botan ran into Koenma's office without knocking and found Yusuke and Hiei in battle. "Sir, we have a problem!" she yelled as Yusuke stopped fighting only to have Hiei punch him in the face.

"What's the problem, Botan?" asked Koenma as he sighed.

Botan twined her fingers together and looked nervous. "What's wrong, Botan?" he repeated.

"Well… Kagome threatened me… She said that if I didn't create a portal to Sesshomaru, that she would kill me… so I sort of sent her to Sesshomaru…"

"What?" yelled Koenma and Inuyasha, who was still in the room.

"What are you nuts?" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed Botan's top kimono and shook her.

"We tracked her though and found her but you're not going to like what you're going to see," she said as she went over to Koenma's desk and hit a button after Inuyasha let her go.

The TV lit up and showed everyone in the room, demons trying to kill Sesshomaru. "Man, I don't think I've seen him look that torn up before in a long time," said Inuyasha as he watched Sesshomaru kill some cat demon.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Yusuke.

"You'll see," said Botan as they all heard someone talking.

"Swords of the Darkness Flame," said Kagome as the camera angle switched. Kagome was up in the air sitting on her dragon with her lovely twin swords covered in dark flames.

"She learned to ride it? Hey, Hiei, can you ride your dragon… no wait… you are the dragon… never mind…" said Yusuke as Hiei shook his head.

"Kagome can't defeat all those demons…" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe not but she can devour half of them," stated Hiei as he walked away from Yusuke and walked closer to the TV.

"She going to send her dragon, isn't she?" Hiei nodded as Inuyasha turned back to the screen.

Sesshomaru sent out his lighting attack, killing about ten demons as he looked up to see Kagome flying down to him. "You idiot! I told you to stay away!" he yelled as her dragon started eating the demons.

"Actually, Inuyasha told me to stay away," she yelled back to him as she jumped off the dragon and landed on the ground. "But did I listen? No, you need me."

"I don't need anyone!"

"And that's why you're a loner. You and Hiei are more alike than you know," she said as she sliced away multiple demons with her swords. She flipped around as she sent one sword flying towards the demons. When she landed, the sword exploded, killing thousands in its wake.

"Don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like your little boyfriend!" he yelled at her as he clashed against a samurai demon. He sliced off his head and went for another one.

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, really? From what I saw, I thought he was. I mean, he was in the bed with you this morning," he stated as Kagome's jaw dropped. "Oh? You're not saying anything… so I guess something happened?"

Kagome growled at him as she gripped her sword tighter. She started slicing demons away like no tomorrow. Well, that was one way to take out ones anger… "Nothing fucking happened! He fell asleep before I did!"

Sesshomaru placed his sword in the ground as he used his acid whip. "So, he wore himself out? You would think that the woman would be worn out…"

Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. Her eye twitched. "I didn't fuck him." She continued her rampage through the demons.

Sesshomaru laughed as he killed a demon above Kagome's head but he also managed to take out the camera that Kagome had with her without either of them noticing.

All heads turned to Hiei. "Would you care to explain what they were talking about, Hiei?" asked Inuyasha while trying not to laugh. Their entertainment was no longer on the TV but now in front of them.

"Yeah, Hiei, what's with the sleeping around thing?" questioned Yusuke as he held onto a chair as he laughed hard.

Hiei's eyes shifted as he looked away. "Nothing happened," he whispered as Inuyasha and Yusuke burst into another fit of laughter.

"That's what Kagome said but somehow I don't believe that," said Inuyasha.

"Hiei, please tell me that you didn't sleep with her?" asked Koenma as he looked at him angrily. Hiei didn't answer because there was yelling coming from the other side of the large doors. Koenma opened them as the yelling continued.

"I told you that nothing happened!" yelled Kagome as she walked through the doors with crossed arms and a mad face.

"Yes, but what you're saying and what I saw are two different things," Sesshomaru said as he chuckled. "And Kagome, why are you still wearing his coat?"

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing and laughed. "I just realized that I still had this thing on but I'm not taking it off," she told them as they eyed her but Hiei—who knew why.

"Kagome," started Yusuke. "Why won't you take it off? What could you possibly be hiding under there?"

"Yes, Kagome, please enlighten us. What do you have under there?" asked Hiei as Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up, Hiei."

"Wait… Hiei doesn't even know?" asked Inuyasha. "What_ are_ you hiding?"

"You want to know? You want to fucking know? Fine, I had an accident at a lake, my bikini top floated down stream, and I asked Hiei for his coat, okay?" she said through her teeth. She was pissed off that they were curious and suddenly left.

No one said anything but looked to Hiei, who also left. "Wow… makes you wonder what Hiei saw," said Yusuke as he was hit over the head by Inuyasha. "Ow…!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man, can't live with them, can't live without them," Kagome said as she stood outside. Hiei's coat was blowing in the wind.

Kagome had asked someone when she left, if they could give her a long black shirt. She had placed it on underneath the coat and sighed. "Stupid Sesshomaru… and his stupid tactics for getting me mad…"

She sat down on the ground and dangled her legs off the cliff. She leaned back on her hands but they didn't land on rock. She looked behind herself and saw black boots. She then moved her head upwards and saw Hiei looking down at her. "Hi…" she said as he sat next to her with one leg off the edge and the other up as he leaned his arm against it.

"When they get to you, they really get to you," she said as he nodded. She looked down and stared at the three different paths. She sighed as she turned to him. "Hey, do you know what happened to the first mission we were assigned to?"

Without even glancing over to her, he said, "Koenma canceled it."

"Canceled it? But why? I thought that the demons were trying to take it over?"

"They are. He wanted to wait until you got better to assign back to you," he informed her as he gazed at her.

"But I have training now…_although_, I do know what the mission's about." Kagome unexpectedly grinned as she looked at him. "Wanna help me with it? Plus, it gets us away from them." She pointed to the building behind them.

He nodded and both disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, back inside, a woman in black came right through the walls. "Koenma, Kagome and Hiei have left the spirit world," she notified him.

"Where could they possibly go?" asked Koenma as the woman shook her head.

"I don't know, sir. I was watching them talk for a bit but I couldn't hear anything they were saying."

"What do you mean you didn't hear them, Ayame?"

"There was a soundproof barrier around them, sir," she said.

"Hiei was talking?" question Koenma. "I guess he really only talks to Kagome…"

"No, Hiei talks to Kagome because he likes her. I mean, if the guy starts talking more or you know, um… expressing himself more, he might actually get a relationship out of this," Yusuke said as he rubbed his head. "That made more sense in my head…"

Inuyasha laughed at him as Sesshomaru whacked him over the head. He glared at his brother. Inuyasha just noticed something. "A soundproof barrier? Kagome can't form those. I would've known."

"Kagome can't. Hiei can," said Yusuke. "Hiei's really good at those things…"

"Okay, well that still doesn't help us with where the hell they went," Inuyasha said as he sat down in the middle of the room.

"I say that they went to go and get a room," Yusuke said happily with a perverted grin.

Inuyasha turned to him. "Kagome's not that type of girl."

"Kagome's the type of girl to pull an act of speaking in Spanish and pretending that she doesn't speak English," Yusuke told him as Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Seriously, she did that when I first met her!"

Suddenly, the TV screen came up and show Kagome and Hiei running. "Koenma, if you follow us, I swear I will knock you out so hard that you'll have to pass ruling to me," she threatened as she turned to Hiei. "Get up on the buildings, we'll cover more ground." He nodded and jumped up to the building while continuing to run.

"I'm not listening to that! You get your ass back here right NOW!" Koenma yelled at the screen.

Kagome looked up as she stopped running. She watched as Hiei jumped, missed the edge, and started falling down. "Hold that thought, Koenma," she said as she then yelled. "Hiei, falling down a building is not what I meant when I said to cover more ground!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back as he caught himself. "Let's see you run across buildings!"

"I'm not a ninja," she said as she looked back to Koenma. "Sorry about that… Hiei was being a klutz. Anyways, don't follow us."

"Kagome, where are you?" asked Koenma as he sighed.

"I'm… not entirely sure but hey, I got away from you. Hiei got away from you and now we're both happy," she said as her eyes widened. "You show off!" she yelled at Hiei, who jumped down from the building he was on and landed in front of her.

He glared at her. "How is this covering more ground? You're standing here doing absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah… well… well, fuck you," she said as she looked to Koenma, who was glaring at her. When she looked back down, she saw everyone there: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, and of course Koenma. "I gotta go…" The screen went blank.

"I think… we should find them," said Kurama, who had finally showed up with Kuwabara about five minutes ago.

"Yes we should but I can't track Hiei or Kagome. I do know that they were in the human world," Koenma said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not his day.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find them when we get there," said Inuyasha as he placed his hand on his sword. "This will be fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome glared at Hiei when he grabbed the communicator. "I don't need you distracted. If you really want to finish this then let's go," he said as he stuck the thing in the pockets of his pants.

She nodded to him as they took off. It didn't take long for one of the demon to come out and play. Although, it was a short fight… seeing as they both sliced through it and continued through the streets.

"Man… I think I liked it better when I had my Kiss of Death…" Kagome said as Hiei looked at her funny. "What? It was a good attack…"

"And that did what?"

"Well… my body creates a seed that gets planted in the enemy if I kiss them…"

"And that's useful?"

"Well, it was for the guy in the hotel… I wonder if the guy's body is fucked up yet…"

"You're worst than me."

"And proud of it!" she said as she skidded to a halt. "Something's wrong…"

Hiei instant felt the power wave when he stopped. He quickly grabbed Kagome and got out of the way as a ball of fire landed where they had just been standing. He placed her down and turned in the direction of where the shot came from. "Show yourself, you coward," he said as he took out his sword.

A man about six feet walked out onto the streets. He wore all black—including his hair and eyes. He had a gun in his hand, which was pointed at Hiei. He pulled the trigger but instead of a bullet shooting at him, it pulled his energy out of him.

Kagome watched in horror as Hiei came down to his knees but continued to glare at the man. "You call me a coward and you get hurt," the man said as he pulled back his gun as Hiei collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

Kagome crawled over to him and placed his head on her lap. She looked at the man that was suddenly in front of them. "Who are you?" she asked as she felt a barrier form around her. She looked down to Hiei. He was using the last of his energy to help her stay away from the man.

"My name is Takumi," he said. "I'm the reason why the demons are here."

Her eyes widened. "What have you done to him?"

"You see this gun?" He showed her. "It allows me to steal energy and because I stole his, now I can use it at will," he explained as she gripped Hiei. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you yet. I know who you are, Kagome."

"I'm going to say this again, who are you?"

"Well, you don't know me and I don't know you but my father has explained so much to me," he said with a wicked grin.

Kagome's brain started working and connecting things together as she watched Hiei's eyes close. "Please… don't tell me your father is Naraku…"

"Ah, so you do know him. Good, that just makes it easier," he said. "Now, Kagome, why don't you leave him where he is and come meet my father."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not leaving him," she said with her head bent.

"Then I guess, we'll meet again," he said as he vanished.

"Come on, Hiei… wake up…" she said as she gently shook him a bit. He didn't move or open his eyes though.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when Koenma said that he wasn't allowed to go. Koenma told everyone that they weren't allowed to follow them and no one was happy. He got yelled at by everybody.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't want Kagome or Hiei mad at me, which is why I won't let any of you leave this room," Koenma said as Inuyasha picked him up only for the doors to open and in walked Kagome, carrying Hiei on her back.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome and dropped Koenma. "Do I want to know why he's on your back? Wait… is he sleeping?"

"Oh god, I hope so," she said as she kneeled down and placed Hiei against the wall. "I'm so sorry," she said to him as she stood up.

"I'm confused… what happened to Hiei?" asked Yusuke as he walked over to him, only to be thrown back and into a wall. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry… Hiei still has a barrier up," she said to him as she looked to the brothers. "He's back… His son is controlling the demons in the human world."

"He is who and whose son?" asked Inuyasha carefully.

"Naraku and his son are behind the demons," she said with her head bent again.

"Naraku has a son?" yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koenma at the same time. They all looked at each other and then looked back to Kagome, who bent down to lean against the wall.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome as Yusuke got in front of her.

"Okay, what you are going to do is tell me what the hell happened to my teammate! What the hell happened to Hiei?"

"Naraku's son had a gun, not a normal gun, some energy gun. He pointed it to Hiei and stole his energy. Hiei couldn't move after that," she explained as she felt the barrier around her leave. She quickly turned to Hiei, only to see him sigh. She sighed herself in relief.

"But Hiei can normally move even without energy…" said Kurama as he walked over to Yusuke.

"Yeah, what he said!" Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"I don't know… I guess that there was more to that gun," she said as she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What I want to know is what we're going to do about Naraku?"

"Well, is Naraku's son powerful or are they both evenly matched?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Takumi said—offered me to come with him to see his father but I stayed with Hiei instead," she said as she glanced to Hiei.

"Kagome, you're getting way too soft on that guy," said Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome glared at him.

"You wanted me to leave Hiei there unconscious and where no one could help him?"

"I would've done that."

"You're an ass," Kagome and Yusuke said together.

**A/N: Please comment! **

8


	9. Kidnapped

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Nine**

**Kidnapped**

_Last time:_

"_Naraku's son had a gun, not a normal gun, some energy gun. He pointed it to Hiei and stole his energy. Hiei couldn't move after that," she explained as she felt the barrier around her leave. She quickly turned to Hiei, only to see him sigh. She sighed herself in relief._

"_But Hiei can normally move even without energy…" said Kurama as he walked over to Yusuke._

"_Yeah, what he said!" Yusuke nodded in agreement._

"_I don't know… I guess that there was more to that gun," she said as she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What I want to know is what we're going to do about Naraku?"_

"_Well, is Naraku's son powerful or are they both evenly matched?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome shrugged._

"_I don't know. Takumi said—offered me to come with him to see his father but I stayed with Hiei instead," she said as she glanced to Hiei._

"_Kagome, you're getting way too soft on that guy," said Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome glared at him._

"_You wanted me to leave Hiei there unconscious and where no one could help him?"_

"_I would've done that."_

"_You're an ass," Kagome and Yusuke said together. _

**This time:**

"I have more respect for Hiei than I do with you," said Kagome and Yusuke at the same time again. They looked at each other and then laughed.

"Wow… that was weird," said Kuwabara as Koenma nodded. "Does this mean that you two don't hate each other anymore?"

Kagome looked at Yusuke. "I did say that I hated him with a passion at the beginning… hmm, I don't think I do anymore though," she said as she smiled at him.

"Ah, you're okay," he said.

Kagome suddenly screamed as arms wrapped around her and she was gone in a flash. Everyone covered their eyes but when they tried to look at Kagome, she wasn't there. Their eyes widened. "Kagome? Kagome?" Koenma said as his face was in horror. "Kagome!"

"Ah, hell, she got kidnapped again…" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"She's never been kidnapped while under my care," Koenma said angrily as he glared at Inuyasha, who inched behind his brother. "Ever since you got here, things have happened that I'm not okay with."

"I came here because Kagome needed help and no one was giving that to her," Inuyasha told him as Koenma sank in his chair. "Naraku has kidnapped Kagome multiple times before and it's normally when everyone is around her that she cares about. Naraku did kidnap Kagome just now and I'm not entirely sure how or where he came from but he'll get a beating out of Kagome…"

"Has she gotten beaten when he kidnapped her before?" asked Yusuke slowly.

"Yes and I don't know her strength at the moment but I'm sure she can handle herself. I mean, if she can handle being alone with Hiei, then she can handle being in the same room as Naraku," Inuyasha stated as he sighed.

"How do we find her? Kagome doesn't have a tracking device on her because Sesshomaru murdered it," Koenma said as Sesshomaru looked away. He had forgotten about that…

"Her… energy," said a voice in the back of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Hiei pushing himself to stand up.

"Unless she spikes her energy, it's just a waiting game. Kagome doesn't spike her energy unless she's in danger or close to death," stated Koenma as Hiei shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait…" he said as he slid back down the wall.

"Are you alright, my friend?" asked Kurama as he quickly made his way over to Hiei.

"Don't worry about me."

Kurama turned to everyone as he said, "Yes, what we have to worry about is Kagome." He turned back to Hiei. "Why aren't you worried about her?"

"She can handle herself."

"See, even pipsqueak knows this," Inuyasha said as everyone glared at him. "What?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome kept glaring at Takumi, who was the one that kidnapped her. He was currently sitting in a chair next to his father. "See, I told you it would easy to get her," he said as his father nodded.

"You were right," his father said as he continued to look at Kagome, which was making her uneasy. "Kagome, it's been a long time since I saw you last."

Kagome's glare switched to him. "Indeed it has been, _Naraku_, now mind telling me what the hell I'm doing here?" she asked as he grinned to her.

Naraku sat at a table with his son, Takumi. Like father, like son, he too also wore all black—including his hair but not his red eyes. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll take you back later. First, I need to say some things before that can happen."

"Then get talking."

"I hear you're in love," he started out by saying as Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"In love? With whom?" she asked.

"Hiei," said Takumi with a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you serious? I don't like Hiei, okay?" she admitted as she leaned against the chair she was in.

"Really, the way you placed his head on your lap, I would've thought otherwise," Takumi said with a laugh. Kagome's eye twitched.

Naraku chuckled. "Calm down, Kagome. I need a favor from you," he said as Kagome looked at him with interest.

"Go on," she said.

"I need you to teach Takumi here how to use darkness."

Kagome blinked. She barely knew how to control it herself… "I don't know how to control it well…"

"You know how to control it better than he does," Naraku said as his son glared at him.

"I don't need some stupid bitch—"

"She is not some stupid bitch. She's here because we need help," Naraku said to Takumi, who looked away from both of them.

"Waitwaitwait… you need me? But why?"

"Because there is a bigger threat than me. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for help," he said as Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You mean, all this time I've been paranoid about you and having to fight you again… and that's not going to happen because you need my help?" she said as he nodded. "I've been sent to a different dimension."

"Actually, you're about a couple hundred feet below Koenma's building."

"So do you have something that I could talk to them with?" she asked as he pushed some button. Apparently, Koenma had accepted it because a screen with his face appeared. "Koenma!" she yelled as she moved closer to Naraku to get a better shot.

"Kagome, you're okay?" he said as everyone gather behind his chair to talk to her.

"Hold crap Kagome, where the hell did you go?" yelled Inuyasha.

"See I told you she'd be fine," Hiei said in a bored tone.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Hiei, you're okay?" Kagome asked as she watched him nodded. Kagome turned to her right to Naraku, who was off screen and glared at his son. "You're an asshole, you know that?" she yelled at Takumi.

"Apologize to her," Naraku said.

"Are you serious? I'm not apologizing to her!"

"Now, Takumi!"

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Takumi with his arms crossed.

"Kagome, I thought you said that you weren't in love?" asked Naraku as she blushed and laughed.

"I'm not…"

"Yet, you were worried about him?"

"So? Takumi took his energy!"

"Yes, because that's Takumi's power," Naraku said. "Oh, I see what's going on here."

"What do you see that I don't?"

"You don't love him."

"I didn't say that…" Kagome said as she realized that she was just corned. Damn, Naraku. "Oops…" She turned to the screen to see Inuyasha laughing his ass off with Yusuke and Kuwabara, Sesshomaru and Koenma were twitching, Kurama trying not to laugh, and Hiei was blushing. "You guys didn't hear any of that…" She waved her hands in the air.

"Kagome aren't you going to tell them what I told you?" Naraku asked as he watched the guys calm down and looked back to the screen with curiosity. He grinned.

"Why don't you get your ass over here and I'll just show them?"

"I like where I'm sitting."

Kagome turned to the screen and sighed. "What I'm about to say to you… promise me, none of you will start yelling?"

She watched as they thought about it for a couple of minutes. She got tired of standing and finally sat back down. They nodded to her and she took a deep breath out. "Okay… um… I'm pretty sure someone said that I was kidnapped by Naraku or whatever…" They nodded.

"Or whatever? That 'or whatever' is sitting right next to you!" yelled Takumi as he stood up.

"Calm down, Takumi," said Naraku.

"I will not!" Kagome glared at him as she turned her body towards him. She held up her hand and shot something at him. He tried talking only his mouth wasn't opening.

"Silence!" she yelled as he was suddenly shut up. She sighed as she looked back to the guys with a smile. "Okay, well, um… let's see…uh…" She started laughing nervously… as she turned to Naraku. "Can't you help me?"

"How hard is it to say 'Naraku has asked me to help him with a matter'?"

Kagome pointed to the screen. "Because of that reaction," she said as the guys—mostly Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koenma—were yelling.

Naraku sighed as he stood up to his full height and walked over to Kagome. He stood behind her as the guys shut up just like Takumi, who was glaring now. "Calm down, I'm not the enemy here," he said.

"Like hell you are!" yelled Inuyasha. "How about with what happened to Kikyo to get to the jewel? Or maybe all those people that you killed because you wanted to!"

"He's not the enemy, you ass!" Kagome yelled as Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled out Hiei as they all stared at him because of his outburst. Naraku listened though and took his hand off her.

"Hiei, listen, I don't mean any harm to you… or… her… or anyone for that matter," he said as Hiei continued to glare at him. "There is a bigger threat than me. There is a man out there disguising himself as a human. He's impossible to find because he looks just like a normal human being.

"Eight years have passed since he went to school. All I know is that he's a shy boy… man… whatever with brown hair and brown eyes and that he went to a school called… Midori—something…" he explained as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Midori Medical University?" she asked as Naraku blinked and looked down to her.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" she said as she inched away from him. She saw the door and made a dash for it but he instantly stopped her when she ran into his body.

"How did you know that?" he repeated.

"Because I had a guess," she said as he started moving his body towards her as she backed up and back to the where the table, the screen, and Takumi were. "I had a guess and I really hope I'm wrong?"

"Kagome, what are you not telling?" asked Koenma suddenly.

She looked at him and then back to Naraku. She ignored Koenma. "Do you have a name for him?"

Naraku nodded. "People just call him 'Isha.' He doesn't like to give way his name."

"So they just call him doctor?"

He nodded again. "Yes, it makes it harder to find him though."

Kagome shook her head. "No… I know who he is…." she answered as she looked to Koenma. "I need a portal."

"Where are you planning on going?" he asked.

"To see an old friend," she said sadly as she looked down to the ground.

"He's your friend?" Both Koenma and Naraku yelled out. They glared at each other and then stared at Kagome for more answers.

"If he really is what you say he is, Naraku, then I'll just have to find him myself," she said. "Oh, and Koenma? Never mind about the portal. I'll get there myself." She walked towards the door.

"Kagome, wait up," Naraku said as he placed something in her hands. "It's so that Koenma can find you. I'll give him the code and everything."

"I don't want to be found," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, we all saw how that worked out the last time. You got Hiei hurt," he told her as she gasped. "You have a lot of friends now and they're willing to help you, if you give them a chance."

Kagome glared at him as she handed him back the device and left. Naraku sighed as he walked back to the screen. They wanted answers now. "Kagome left and… she didn't take what I gave her…"

"Naraku?" asked Inuyasha as Naraku looked up at the screen. "Who's the guy? I know you know his name."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome traveled to the human world at a fast pace. She didn't stop for anything until she reached an apartment in the middle of town. She jumped up to the seventh floor and landed on a balcony. She knocked on the window.

She waited a good minute until someone pulled back the curtains and stared at her with wide eyes. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" they asked.

"Can I come in?" she questioned as they nodded and let her in. She walked over to the couch that sat in front of the TV and bent her head down.

"Kagome, is something the matter?

She looked at them. They wore a white baggy shirt and blue jeans without socks. They leaned against the wall. "I… um… I need to know something…" she said as they came down to sit next to her.

"Okay, shoot," they said to her.

"Are you one of those people that have come into power within the last couple months?"

They looked at her. The person wasn't expecting that question. '_I just have to lie to her is all…_' they thought. "No, I haven't but um, what kind of power are you talking about?"

"Destructive kind of power."

"No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me, Hojo," she said sternly as she turned to him. She was glaring at him with intense eyes. She knew he was lying.

**A/N: Please comment! **

6


	10. Kindness From a Dragon

**A Change Will Happen **

**Chapter Ten**

**Kindness from a Dragon**

_Last time:_

"_Okay, shoot," they said to her._

"_Are you one of those people that have come into power within the last couple months?"_

_They looked at her. The person wasn't expecting that question. 'I just have to lie to her is all…' they thought. "No, I haven't but um, what kind of power are you talking about?"_

"_Destructive kind of power."_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Don't lie to me, Hojo," she said sternly as she turned to him. She was glaring at him with intense eyes. She knew he was lying._

**This time:**

He suddenly attacked her. He then positioned himself over her. "Okay, so you caught me but your mistake was to come alone," he said as she glared at him. He cupped her cheek. "Maybe will get to know each other better, Kagome."

"Like hell I would want to get to know you better," she said as she slapped him across the face, drawing blood.

He laughed at her. "So, you're not the native girl I knew back in school."

"I'm the girl that's going to murder your ass," she growled out.

He pretended to be scared. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" he said as he placed his hand on Kagome's cheek again. His hand became soaked in acid as Kagome screamed. "Yes, that's good. Scream Kagome, scream!"

He then slapped her with the acid hand and jumped away from her as she fell to the floor. '_Fuck… Naraku was right… wow, never did I ever think that I would think that… I did need that device…_' she thought as she felt the acid slowly burn away her cheek. "How did you get like this… Hojo?"

"Right after I got into medical school," he said. "I came into extreme power and I thought that for a while, I could use it to help people. Then, people started to notice that I had something special, so I ran from there. Kagome, you have to understand that when one comes into that much power, the one thing going through their heads is killing.

"I'm not the weak little boy that you knew back in school. I've come into so much power; I've killed millions and its felt great. All the demons that have come from the underworld, are _all_ under _my_ control," he explained as Kagome's eyes became wider as he talked. "I'm going to take over and there's nothing you can do about that."

Kagome couldn't form words as he picked her up by her coat. He dragged her over to his balcony and dangled her over the edge. "I'm not nice anymore, Kagome," he said as he grinned and let her drop.

Kagome only took seconds to fall to the ground. Hojo was watching her and finally went back inside when he saw her motionless on the ground. The only thing that he didn't see was Kagome cloning herself and managing to get out of the way before impact. Her clone disappeared when Hojo went in.

"I was so wrong… I was so wrong… ow," she said as she held her cheek. Hojo's acid on her cheek wasn't healing. She guessed that it had some poison in it like Sesshomaru's. She slowly walked back to Koenma's building.

It took all night before she reached it. She walked through the hallways as an ogre came and gave her an ice pack. She thanked him and slowly stalked to Koenma's doors. When she got there, she heard yelling and didn't knock on the door. Instead, she walked away.

She held the ice pack in place as she glided over to a back door. It led to outside. She walked over to the edge as tears ran down her cheek, burning her left cheek in the process. "Fuck… I was so stupid… What the hell made me think that I could handle him?"

"Yes, Kagome, please enlighten me," said a voice from behind her. She didn't turn around though like she normally would've.

"Hi Hiei," she said as he sat next to her right as she looked the other way. "I'm an idiot. I should've just accepted what Naraku gave me... I needed Koenma back there so badly… ow…" she told him as she closed her eyes in pain.

He had been watching her as she talked, so when she winced in pain for a second time, he knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell me that. Obviously something is wrong if you're in pain," he said as he stood up and went around her to the other side. He sat down as he grabbed the ice pack from her. His eyes widened as he saw her cheek.

Her left side was almost gone. He could see her jaw structure. "How did you…" There wasn't a single word that could describe what he was trying to ask.

"Don't worry about it… its fine," she said.

"It's not fine if I can see bone."

She turned to him quickly, only to hurt herself more. "What, bone? Fuck… he got to me more than I thought... That only means that he barely used any of his power…" she said and sighed. "Does dangling off a seven floor building's balcony count of being mean?"

"Did he do that to you?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah… I was this close to dying… again," she said as she showed with her thumb and pointer. They were a centimeter apart.

Suddenly, black flames covered them but they weren't hurting either of them. "What's going on?" asked Kagome as a dragon stared at her in front of her face. She looked to Hiei, whose eyes widened as his dragon pushed Kagome to look back at him.

The dragon's head came inches from Kagome's face as she watched it carefully. It licked the cheek that had been hurt as Kagome closed her eyes. Slowly but surely, flesh began to form and her cheek started to heal. When the dragon was done, it wrapped around Kagome and placed its head on her lap.

Kagome smiled as she petted the dragon's head. "I… don't know how to thank you," she said as she rubbed her newly healed cheek. It no longer hurt. She looked to Hiei, who looked like he was in a trance.

She moved a bit and kissed him, which definitely brought him out of the trance as Kagome moved away. "Thanks," she said as she continued to pet the head. She did move back and closer to Hiei as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Both Kagome and the dragon fell asleep. The dragon got absorbed back into Hiei's arm but Kagome was still asleep. He watched her and noticed that she still had his coat. "Hn, what is it with you and that coat?" he said to himself as he moved to pick her up.

He placed his right arm under her back but close to her neck and placed his left arm under her legs as he walked back into the building. He was the only one walking around as his footsteps echoed.

Koenma's doors automatically opened for him as he walked through, only to shut everyone up. He continued walking until he got to her room and placed her down on the bed. He sighed in annoyance when he turned his head to see everybody watching him. "Need something?" he asked as he covered Kagome up with the covers.

He sat down on the chair that was next to her bed as people started questioning him. His left eyebrow began twitching.

"When the hell did Kagome come back?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that she was here?" asked Koenma.

"Are you actually being nice?" asked Yusuke.

"I didn't know that nice and Hiei went together…" said Kuwabara as he watched as Hiei slowly became more annoyed than normal.

"How did you notice her and we didn't?" questioned Sesshomaru as he eyed Hiei.

"She smells of blood and yet I don't see any on her. Where did it go?" Kurama put out into the open.

"Dang… that girl is peaceful when she's sleeping…" said Takumi. His father had forgotten that Kagome had done something to his son and had to find some way to get him to talk again without asking Kagome for help… He and his father came to Koenma's office when Kagome left.

Naraku choose not to say anything.

Hiei was about to kick them all out when Kagome moved. He glanced at her for a second and saw her open her eyes.

She sat up fast. "How the hell did I get in here and why the hell are all of you in… my… room?" she asked as she looked at all the faces. Some were annoyed and some looked like they were about to laugh.

"Hiei brought you back in," said Inuyasha as he then yelled. "We are all curious as to what the hell happened?"

"I screwed up, that's what happened," she said as she bent head down.

Koenma walked over to the end of the bed and stared down at her. "No one is allowed to screw up here. What do you mean you screwed up?" he asked as she brought her head back up as tears fell down her face.

"Hojo is my friend. That friend is the enemy. That enemy slapped me with acid to my face and threw me over his balcony and I should've listened to Naraku," she said as heads turned to Naraku, who looked up from the floor.

"What?" he said.

"You were right. I've should've listened to you when you gave me that device… I needed help…" she said.

"Wait, Hojo threw you off the balcony?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to think of how and why he would do that.

"Yes."

"And he slapped you with acid to your cheek?" added Koenma.

"Yes…"

"I don't see anything wrong with you…" Koenma said as Kagome nodded.

"I know…"

"Hn," said Hiei as he leaned into his chair.

"What did you do to her, Hiei?" asked Yusuke as he stepped up to the bed.

"He had no control over it, I swear," Kagome said as they turned to her again. She felt like she just cornered herself again.

"Control over what?" asked Inuyasha, Koenma, and Yusuke at the same time as everyone eyed both of them.

"His… dragon?" she said quietly but loud enough that everyone heard.

"Wait… you got close to his dragon and lived?" asked Kuwabara as his jaw dropped.

"Maybe… hey, that dragon was really nice to me so, shut up all of you," she said as she leaned herself backwards."Ah, pillow, how I've missed thee."

"Yet again with Hiei and nice. Those two aren't meant to be together," said Kuwabara as Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with the idiot over there," said Yusuke as Kuwabara glared at him. They started a glaring contest.

"Not Hiei, his dragon. His dragon healed me… though I'm not entirely sure how that works…" Kagome said as the room went quiet. "What, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Hiei's dragon doesn't heal anything, it kills," Yusuke said after a couple of minutes.

"It let me pet it and it fell asleep on my lap," she said with a smile. Yet, again the room got quiet.

No one could say anything to that. It took about ten minutes before someone finally said something. "Kagome, the only way that Hiei's dragon would allow you to pet it is if Hiei allowed you to," stated Kurama after the long silence.

"He didn't say anything. He was sort of… in a daze…" Kagome said.

"Okay, you know what, I'm just gonna not believe you," started Yusuke as he showed his fingers. His other hand touched the first finger. "One: what you're saying is bullshit. Two: I don't believe you. And three: that didn't happen." The others nodded in agreement but Hiei.

Kagome looked sadden that they didn't believe her. She looked to Hiei. "Can't you bring it out so that they know that I'm not lying?"

"It came out on its own free will," he said.

"Hiei, don't go along with her lie. It's not a good idea," said Inuyasha as he shook his head. Hiei glared at him as Kagome sighed.

"Okay, fine, don't believe me. I won't say anything to you anymore then," she said as she moved her hand to her mouth and pretended to zip it shut.

"Kagome, you need to tell us what happened with Hojo," said Koenma as Kagome tilted her head. She didn't speak at all.

"That's not funny, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he walked up to the other side of the bed. He sat down only to be shoved off by something big, black, and on fire… "Oh… shit." Inuyasha stared at the dragon like it was about to eat him, which was highly likely.

All heads turned to Hiei, whose eyes were widened again. "Well, I guess that that proves that he didn't control it," said Kurama as he backed away from the deadly dragon.

Kagome lightly touched the dragons back as it whipped around to her. It had its mouth open and looked like it was about to eat her only it shut its mouth. Instead, it wrapped its body around as she giggled.

"Hiei… you know you're no longer deadly, right?" asked Yusuke as he tried not to laugh. "I mean, if it's cuddling with her…" The dragon roared at Yusuke. "Okay… shutting up."

"Hiei," said Kagome as she looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had no control over that," he answered.

"Hiei," she sternly said. "That's a lie." He looked away though Kagome could see him grinning.

"Since when has his dragon become protective of her?" said Takumi randomly. They looked at him. "What… I'm just asking…" His question didn't get answered though.

Kagome continued to pet the dragon as she watched them carefully. She glanced at Hiei and saw his arm was still covered in black and purple flames. _'Ah, yeah… that's the spot…'_ That thought went through Kagome's head as she stopped what she was doing. _'Why'd ya stop?' _

'_What…?' _she thought.

'_Why'd ya stop? You were doing a nice job of petting me.'_

She looked down at the dragon as it looked like it grinned at her. _'That was you?'_

The dragon nodded as Kagome sat up and laughed nervously. Hiei eyed her. _'I like you,'_ it said as Kagome's jaw dropped. _'You're really nice. Oh, I should probably give you a heads up… seeing as I can't communicate with Hiei, I'll let you tell him for me.'_

'_Okay…'_ Kagome thought as she watched Yusuke and Koenma get into a fight.

'_I want to protect you. As much as Hiei is me and I'm him, he's not doing a good job at what I'm trying to do, so I'm going to force him to go wherever you go so that you don't end up in danger. I can heal you whenever you are hurt, which makes me very useful,'_ it told her as Kagome nodded lightly.

'_Okay… I don't mind that and I'll tell him. I have a question for you,'_ she thought as its head looked at her. _'Do you have a name?' _It shook its head as Kagome looked like she was thinking about a name. _'How about I call you… Kage?'_ she asked.

'_Kage,' _he said as he got the feel to it. _'I like that name. What's it mean?'_

'_Shadow.'_

'_Sweet, I like it even better! So, the next time I come out, I'm going to talk to you about you and Hiei getting together. Bye Kagome!' _Kage said as he vanished.

"What?" yelled out Kagome as she realized that she said that out loud. Everyone turned to her startled. "Did I say that out loud? My bad…"

"You have something to share with us, Kagome?" asked Koenma as Kagome looked away.

"No… I might have to talk to Hiei alone later… but no," she said.

"What's so important that Hiei has to know?" questioned Sesshomaru as he continued to eye her, which Hiei was already doing.

"Just something that his dragon wanted me to tell him… not that important…" She shifted her eyes back and forth.

"I'm pretty sure that his dragon doesn't talk," said Yusuke. Kagome was making less sense each day.

"Not aloud it doesn't," she said. "Oh and by the way, his dragon's name is Kage," she added.

"Kage…? Wow, that fits," Inuyasha said as he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I named him," she happily said as Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What possessed you to name it?" he yelled.

"He was really nice!"

"So you named it?"

"Yes."

"Kagome, you're crazy. What did you do, fall in love with it?" Inuyasha joked.

"Maybe just a bit…"

"I was joking!"

"What, he's cute and fluffy!"

"That dragon is anything but cute and fluffy!"

Kagome shut up after that though she did add one thing. "He's like a puppy!"

Inuyasha threw his arms in the air and walked out of the room. "You know, I think I'm going to leave you to your craziness… I'm going to follow Inuyasha," said Yusuke as he dashed out of the room.

"Wait up, Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara as his went after his friend.

"Okay… I'm going to follow them… bye," Naraku said as he grabbed his son and left the room.

"Kagome… you've reached a whole new level of weird," Sesshomaru stated as he too walked out of the room.

"I'm going to have to agree with him… I'll leave you two alone…" Koenma said as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Are you going to walk out on me too?" Kagome asked as she leaned back down on the bed. She turned to her side to watch Hiei.

"No, you have something to say, right?"

"Yes but will you walk out on me when I finish telling you?"

"Depends."

"That's not cool…" she said as she sighed.

"So?"

"So—oh! He said that he's going to force you to go wherever I go, so that he can protect me because you're not listening to him," she explained as Hiei narrowed his eyes on her. "He also said that he likes me and that he couldn't communicate with you."

Hiei said nothing but let out an angry sigh with a growl added to it. "You're mad… I'd be mad too," she said as she rolled onto her back.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what? What I just said? Yes," she said.

"No, what you said when you were with Naraku and his son."

Kagome blushed. "Oh… that… I don't know how much of that you heard…"

"All of it."

"Ehehe… well, he got me to say that I didn't love you but…"

"No, he got you to say that you like me," he said as Kagome rolled back to her side, facing him.

"Oh come on, I've been pulling moves on you for the last…what, five days? Surely, you noticed that… right?" she said as he grinned. "I swear to you that if you start pulling moves on me in this room, I'll hurt you because I've pulled moves on you in front of people."

"By people, you mean, Yusuke and Kurama?"

"Yes, people," she said.

"What makes you so different than from the others?"

"What, other girls? Besides the fact that I'm one of your kind and you know, maybe a little stronger…?" she said as she then ranted. "You know… you would think that the man would be stronger because they have to put the women into submission, right?" Her eyes widened. "I said nothing…"

He looked at her with amusement. He stood up and chuckled. "So, you are leaving? I knew it…" she said as he turned around.

"Who said anything about leaving?"

"But you're getting up…"

"So…? I'm going over there," he said as he walked over to the other side of the room. He leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Why?"

"Because I have the sudden urge to take you."

Kagome stared at him. "O-oh…" She hmphed. "What I'd give to see that happen…"

"Don't tempt me. I'm not kidding," he warned her. "If you don't want me to leave, then don't tempt me," he told her as she nodded.

"Okay… so then why do you lean against the door?"

"I can."

"Makes me feel like you're trapping me in here…"

"Maybe I am…"

Her eyes widened at him again. "That's not funny, Hiei."

"I'm not laughing."

**A/N: Please comment! **

8


	11. Playful Times, Serious Measures

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Playful Times, Serious Measures**

_Last time:_

"_Who said anything about leaving?"_

"_But you're getting up…"_

"_So…? I'm going over there," he said as he walked over to the other side of the room. He leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have the sudden urge to take you."_

_Kagome stared at him. "O-oh…" She hmphed. "What I'd give to see that happen…"_

"_Don't tempt me. I'm not kidding," he warned her. "If you don't want me to leave, then don't tempt me," he told her as she nodded._

"_Okay… so then why do you lean against the door?"_

"_I can."_

"_Makes me feel like you're trapping me in here…"_

"_Maybe I am…" _

_Her eyes widened at him again. "That's not funny, Hiei."_

"_I'm not laughing."_

**This time:**

Kagome rolled over and crawled over to the left side of the bed. She reached for the bedside table and opened a box that was there. She grabbed some things and sat up on the bed as Hiei continued to watch her.

His nose suddenly picked up on something sweet and he was over by Kagome in seconds, on the bed, and staring down at her candy. Kagome jumped when she felt him sit down and looked at him.

She handed him a Crunch bar, which he snatched away from her. She giggled. "Somebody likes sweets," she said as she grabbed another candy bar and began eating it, happily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, you devoured that candy bar in a matter of seconds!"

"You're delusional."

Kagome frowned as she leaned over back to her bedside table and fell over. "Okay… I did not see that coming…" She rubbed her head. "Your coat is too long…"

"Then take it off."

"Mine," she said as she got off the floor.

"That is _not_ yours."

"Mine," she hissed out as she pushed a button. A screen near the front door appeared as did Koenma's face as Hiei jumped on her.

"Take it off," he ordered as she held onto it.

"But it's so warm and I'll feel lonely without it!"

"I could care less."

"You cruel heartless bastard!" she yelled as she pushed him off of her body and looked up at Koenma, who was smiling and grinning at the same time. "Hi, Koenma!" she said as Hiei grabbed his coat.

She turned around and glared. She snatched it back from his hands. "I told you it was mine," she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Since when?"

"Since something happened at the lake…"'

"Whore."

"Bastard!"

"Slut."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I'm not a slut!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Asshole!"

"Wench."

"You mother fucking son of a bitch! I am not any of those words, unfortunately for you, you're every word I said," she told him as he glared.

Koenma saw so entertained, then again, so was everyone else. "Kagome was there something that you needed?" he asked as they both glared and he looked away.

"I was going to be nice and ask you if you could bring some more candy for me and give it to Hiei, but then this happened… so never mind," she said as she looked back to Hiei, who was grinning.

"Why would you give Hiei candy? That's not a good idea," said Koenma as he watched Kagome act innocent.

"He's got as much as a sweet tooth as I do," she told him as she grinned. She started laughing and got to the point that she fell to the floor.

"Giving you candy is just as bad. I mean, we've given Hiei candy bars before but that's once in a blue moon. We give you candy and all hell breaks loose… and I won't be able to control it," he told her.

"Dang… she's acting just like Shippo when we gave him candy…" Inuyasha said as he noticed Kagome started breathing hard. She was laughing too much.

"Oh my god, I couldn't handle Shippo. When the invention of chocolate bars came into Shippo's hands… that was not a good day," said Sesshomaru as shivered at that thought.

"I'm sorry, I just realized something hilarious!" Kagome said as she wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes. She continued to laugh though.

"And that would be?" asked Inuyasha.

"The way to stop Hiei from doing something he might regret later was to give him candy! Oh shit, I can't stop," she said as she held her sides.

"Regret? What the hell would Hiei regret?" asked Yusuke said as tried to think of some things. He had a couple reasons…

"Taking me…" Hiei's laughter joined hers, which got her to stop and look at him.

Hiei stopped and glared. "You really think that this is funny? When I said, 'don't tempt me,' what do you think you're doing now?"

"Oh, you're just being over-dramatic. Want a candy bar?" she said as she held a chocolate bar up. Hiei took a stance.

The screen got quiet. No one made a muscle. Kagome was digging herself a hole without realizing it. That couldn't be good. "Kagome… don't move…" said Sesshomaru slowly.

"Oh, you guys are being ridiculous," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "He's fine." She looked at him and noticed an evil aura around him. "Guys?" She looked to the screen and noticed that it was black.

Hiei started closing in on her. "Hiei, you'll regret this…"

"Then, it will be a regret worth wild," he said as he continued stalking his prey.

Kagome got into a fighting stance when she noticed that he wasn't going to let up. "Well, if it's a fight you want, then you'll get it," she said as her swords appeared in her hands without having to say anything.

"So, a fight for dominance? Hn, this will be interesting," he said as he took out his sword from its sheath. He made the first move. He was still as fast as always and Kagome barely was able to block the first move. When Hiei jumped back and went after her again, Kurama and Sesshomaru opened the door to see Kagome back flip away from him.

"If this is about what is I said about submission, then there is no way in hell that I would ever submit to you!" she yelled as she ran at him with speeds that matched his own. She threw her sword in her right hand up in the air as she went in a punch to the face. Unfortunately to her, Hiei grabbed her arm and threw her to the bed.

Her sword landed on the ground and stayed there as Hiei walked towards her. "Looks like you're not going to be able to follow you words."

"Hiei, you should know that our fights will always end up with one of us bleeding," she said as she grinned. She grinned wider at him as he watched her carefully. Kagome's arm reached out in front of her, pointing directly at Hiei. She sent energy into her hand as light covered her hand. Her sword—which was on the other side of Hiei, also behind him—was suddenly thrown into his chest with Kagome grabbing the handle.

Hiei's eyes widened as he looked to the sword in his chest. He looked up at her and coughed up blood. "How…?" he managed to say as Kagome suddenly moved, throwing both of them down on the ground. Her sword went into the floor, pinning Hiei.

She still had her other hand on her other sword as she brought down the sword and into the ground. It only sliced Hiei's cheek a bit. "I'm about equal strength and equal stamina with you, only because I don't know how to control much yet, but just you wait. When I get stronger, this won't compare to what I can do to you," she said as she took out her sword. She flicked away the blood as the swords disappeared.

Kagome bent down to him and placed her hands over his chest. She let her energy into her hands and out and into his chest. She slowly started healing him. Once she knew that he was fine there, she went for his cheek, only to have him move away from her. She sighed. "Hiei, I'm sorry that I had to do this and in front of people no less, but you know, I would and could never kill you," she said as she stood up.

She offered him a hand, which he took. She helped him up and smiled sadly to him. "I am sorry." With that, she walked passed Sesshomaru and Kurama, who had gotten out of her way, and left her room.

"I have never seen Kagome act like that before…" Sesshomaru said as he watched Hiei disappear.

Kurama turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru twirled around and walked out of the room with Kurama behind him. "Kagome has never been one to take things into her own hands… and going against Hiei when his instincts finally took over, that… that was a big step for her."

Kurama nodded in understanding. "I've never seen Hiei like that before either."

Sesshomaru looked at him. "His instincts took over. He wanted his female to submit and she didn't listen, thus, making him act crazy," he said with a chuckle.

"I just wonder what those two will do with each other when they have to _see_ each other again," Kurama said with a soft laugh.

"Well, if I know Kagome—and I'm pretty sure I do, she's probably yelling at Koenma for not listening to what she requested."

"And I'm pretty sure I know Hiei well enough to say that he's probably in the back of Koenma's office, grinning, at Koenma's discomfort," he said as Sesshomaru looked down to him again.

"You're alright," Sesshomaru told him.

"You're not half bad yourself," Kurama said back to him as Sesshomaru smirked and walked into Koenma's office, only to see no Kagome and no Hiei. That was not a good sign.

"Did Kagome or Hiei come into this room?" asked Sesshomaru as everyone shook their head.

"That's not good…" Kurama said.

"What happened? My screen went blank…" Koenma said as he looked to the men for answers.

Kurama placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm as he looked down to him. "I'll explain," he told him as he nodded. Kurama turned to everyone. "Kagome and Hiei… got into a huge fight," he started off by saying as Koenma's, Inuyasha's, and Yusuke's eyes got bigger. "Kagome had said something about submission—I'm not entirely sure what she said because we weren't there to hear it. Hiei…"

Sesshomaru took over. "Hiei was running on pure instincts when we opened her door. I'm just going to cut to the chase, Kagome pulled a move that almost cost Hiei his life," he said as some gasped.

"Kagome's not that strong… yet…" Inuyasha said as he blinked. From what he could tell, Hiei was the better fighter out of the four detectives, so for him to lose was a big deal…

"Kagome is keeping secrets from us. I know that much," Kurama stated. "She hasn't told us what happened with Hojo, she didn't explain what happened with Naraku and Takumi—Naraku had to do that himself, and I know that she's hiding a fifth element."

"By a fifth element, you mean like her spiritual powers?" asked Inuyasha as he tilted his head.

Kurama shook his head. "No, something deadlier."

"What can possibly be more deadly than what she has now?" questioned Yusuke as he felt a headache coming on.

"Well, notice how she has opposite elements. Fire and ice, darkness and light. I know that she is keeping a fifth element but in order to have a fifth element, she has to have a sixth one as well," Kurama explained as he sighed.

"So, she's like super Kagome?" asked Yusuke with placing some humor. Things were becoming too serious for him…

"Wait, if she has four elements now, six would definitely kill her," Koenma said in somewhat of a panic.

"Koenma, four can kill her," Sesshomaru told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "Unless she can master them, then she will die…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome walked down the streets of Japan at night. It was probably around one or two in the morning now but she didn't care. She just needed to get away.

She looked around the streets and came across a woman being beaten up by some man. She ran over to them and punched the man in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The woman looked up at Kagome in horror. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Kagome said as the woman pushed her away and ran away from her.

Kagome watched her go and sighed. "Even you don't want to be near me," she said to herself as she kicked a rock, sending it flying into a dumpster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei was jumping around the city following Kagome. He was behind her a ways and watching as she saved a woman. "Hn." He hopped across the buildings as he saw the woman push Kagome away and ran from her.

He narrowed his eyes as Kagome started walking away. He could heard her sighing a lot and was about to leave when she screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighed as she walked in a direction. She continued her path until someone jumped her and caused her to scream. That person pulled her in an alley as Kagome squirmed. "Stop moving, you bitch!" Kagome instantly stopped when she heard the voice. "Good, now tell how did you live?"

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" she asked as she whipped around to see the man. She glared.

"It's the human world. I live here, remember?" he said as he smirked at her. He moved his hand to her cheek as she screamed again. He had placed acid on his hand just like the last time. "Kagome, how did you live? I threw you off the balcony; you shouldn't have survived that fall."

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?" she angrily said to him as he laughed.

Now, both his hands were covered in acid. He placed his right hand back on her cheek that he had just burned and his left hand on her hip as he blinked. While Kagome screamed bloody murder, he looked to his right and saw his arm. He looked to his right arm and it was no longer connected to him.

He turned to his left as slashes of light covered his face. He fell to the ground as Kagome did too. Kagome was breathing hard as she looked up to see Hiei with Kage by his side. Kage went after the man and ate him, leaving nothing behind. When he was done, he lowered himself to Kagome and licked her face.

She shook her head and scrambled away from both of them. _'Kagome… why do you run?' _Kage said to her through his thoughts. _'It's okay now.'_

"I don't need help, Kage…" she said aloud as Kage turned to his master, who wasn't doing anything. "I don't have a single scar on me… I've had so many people heal me; I've healed myself so many times and I don't need some dragon healing me now!" she yelled as she glared at Kage.

'_Kagome, everything is fine now, just let me heal you,'_ he said as she moved again when he came near.

"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Leave me alone…" She sounded so fragile as Hiei moved to her. He grabbed her shoulders quickly before she crawled away again and held her to him, which was where she broke down into tears.

Kage wrapped around both of them as he teleported them back to the spirit world. When he teleported them, it exploded when he landed in Koenma's office, making people fly into walls and papers scatter everywhere. The smoke cleared as Kage started growling.

"Ah… what the hell was that?" asked Yusuke as he dusted himself off and tried to see. He rubbed his eyes as he saw Hiei holding Kagome while Kage was wrapped around them, protecting them from everything and everyone.

"Ow… that one hurt more than Kagome's sits… Yo, Koenma, what was that?" Inuyasha yelled as Yusuke tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him as Yusuke pointed to the scene in the middle of the room. "Oh…"

Kuwabara had landed on Takumi. Takumi opened his eyes and twitched. "Get the hell off me, you idiot!" he yelled as he pushed Kuwabara off of him. He glared at him as Kuwabara glared back.

Sesshomaru sat up as he then stood up. He helped Kurama, who had been standing with him at the time, up. Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw Kage watching everyone slowly get up. He was still growling.

Naraku blinked and quickly stood up as Kage growled at him. Naraku's movement was too quick and Kage was mad. Naraku didn't move after that look Kage gave him.

Koenma's hand reached his desk as he pushed himself to see what the hell happened. "Kagome!" he yelled out as Kage glared at him. Kage wasn't allowing anyone to talk much especially to someone that he wants to help…

Kage had gotten everyone to be quiet as he looked to Kagome. She was grasping Hiei's shirt tightly while crying. Her sobs were very loud. _'Kagome, please allow me to heal you. You'll bleed to death,'_ Kage said to her as she shook her head.

"No!" she yelled out as she shook.

Kage looked taken back as his head rested on the ground. _'If I leave, Hiei won't do anything. He'll let you bleed!'_

"I don't care!"

"Who is she yelling at? Hiei's mouth isn't moving," said Inuyasha as Kage glared at him. "Oh, shit…" The dragons head went back to resting his head on the ground.

Kage looked like he sighed as he then brought his head up. He hoped that this would work if nothing else would. He let his thoughts become loud so that everyone could hear. "Let me heal you, Kagome! You will die if I don't!"

All eyes became huge as they stared at the dragon. Kagome lifted her head off of Hiei and slowly turned to Kage. He was glaring at her and being really stubborn. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Hiei's arms and unhooked herself from him.

This is where everyone gasped. Kagome stood up as she limped over to the dragon. Kagome's cheek was back to its original state that last time Hojo messed it up. Her right hip was messed up too. They could see the bone clear as day. She fell forwards as Kage caught her but she pushed him away. "I'm not going to have help," she said as she stood up again and limped her way to her room only to be stopped by Koenma, who ran to stop her before she left.

"Stop being a stubborn bitch and let him help you!" he yelled at her as she took a step back on her injured side. She cried out in pain as she slapped away Koenma's hand.

Kagome suddenly flared up in energy as Koenma moved away. Her eyes were red. She bursted into flames as she watched Koenma slowly back up. "I swear that if you don't leave me alone, I will kill you." She walked away, looking like she wasn't in any pain anymore but it was just because of her form.

Kagome let go of her energy as she heard Koenma yelling at Hiei. She then heard Koenma yelling to get his dragon off of him. She smiled as she collapsed over. _'Kage… I'm sorry… help!'_ she cried to him through her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koenma had started yelling at Hiei to explain what was going on and how Kagome got those wounds. Hiei didn't say anything but instead sent his dragon over to Koenma, who got quiet and placed his hands over his head.

Kage charged at Koenma but stopped suddenly when he heard something. _'Kage… I'm sorry… help!'_ Kagome was in trouble! His head turned in a different direction and headed down the hallway.

Hiei ran with him, seeing as he was attached to him. Kage was ahead by a lot, so when Hiei got to the scene, something in him took over. He slowly went over to Kagome and picked her up as Kage licked her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koenma was leaning against a wall breathing hard. "The next time I piss off that dragon, someone remind me to shut up…" he said as his head leaned against the wall.

"Why did both of them leave suddenly?" asked Naraku as he looked around.

"I don't know. Hiei normally does that," answered Yusuke with his arms behind his head.

Sesshomaru's, Kurama's, and Takumi's head went up and turned in the direction of Kagome's room. Sesshomaru looked to Kurama mostly. "You heard that?" he asked as Kurama nodded.

"What was that?" said Takumi as he walked up to Sesshomaru and Kurama.

"I think that that was Hiei's energy…" Kurama said calmly as he continued to stare to the right.

"But how is that possible? I stole it two nights ago… a night ago… I stole it yesterday," he said with slight confusion.

"Well, obviously if his dragon was able to summon itself, then you didn't steal enough of it," said Kurama.

Suddenly, Hiei's energy started coming in waves as everyone got on guard for the worst. "Kuwabara did the same thing to Yusuke when he was out of energy and on the verge of death, but who's dying?" stated Kurama as his eyes widened. "Kagome…"

Yusuke ran to the direction of the hallway and stopped everyone, who glared. "As much as running to Kagome's room and figuring out what is going on, I have a feeling that if we go in there… what did she name that dragon? Kage, I think? Whatever, Kage is probably still there and we would possibly be murdered… and I don't want to be murdered," explained Yusuke.

"You actually are using your head for once," said Koenma. "Okay, then what do we do?"

"We wait," Yusuke easily said as Koenma sighed.

"I hate waiting… especially if Kagome's involved," Koenma said as he walked over to his desk. Well, if he was going to wait, then he decided to work on stamping papers as much as he hated that idea.

**A/N: Please comment! **

10


	12. Explanations

**A/N: I updated! O.o Holy crap. I noticed that a lot of people seemed to like this story… I see why now. I just reread this. XD But yeah, so there are two more chapters and then the end. DX Anyways, enjoy! These last couple chapters are my favorites. **

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Explanations**

_Last time:_

_Suddenly, Hiei's energy started coming in waves as everyone got on guard for the worst. "Kuwabara did the same thing to Yusuke when he was out of energy and on the verge of death, but who's dying?" stated Kurama as his eyes widened. "Kagome…"_

_Yusuke ran to the direction of the hallway and stopped everyone, who glared. "As much as running to Kagome's room and figuring out what is going on, I have a feeling that if we go in there… what did she name that dragon? Kage, I think? Whatever, Kage is probably still there and we would possibly be murdered… and I don't want to be murdered," explained Yusuke._

"_You actually are using your head for once," said Koenma. "Okay, then what do we do?"_

"_We wait," Yusuke easily said as Koenma sighed. _

"_I hate waiting… especially if Kagome's involved," Koenma said as he walked over to his desk. Well, if he was going to wait, then he decided to work on stamping papers as much as he hated that idea._

**This time:**

When Hiei placed Kagome on the bed, he felt her life slip away. Kage already healed both her cheek and her hip but it wasn't enough. He sighed as he placed his hands over her body. He closed his eyes as he felt his energy hover over her.

He reopened his eyes fast as the energy covered her body in a purple aura. He watched it come out in waves as Kage suddenly went into her. His eyes widened but he kept concentrating. He knew that his dragon was crazy but he didn't think this crazy. Kage could kill her if he wasn't watching himself carefully.

Kagome's body lift into the air and changed different colors. There was red and clear; white and black; and yellow and blue. Those colors kept switching as Hiei's energy kept going into her.

Someone opened the door to her room as Hiei glance over, only to see his sister as his eyes widened. Yukina ran over to the other side of the bed and got on. She stood up on the bed as she placed her hands gently on Kagome's chest and pushed her back down to the bed.

"Kagome," she said softly. "Toguro gave me this. I hope it works." Yukina formed a sphere from her hands and placed it over Kagome's chest as Kage came out of her. Kage hovered behind Hiei as he watched Yukina.

The sphere floated over Kagome's body for a couple of seconds, then went into her as Kagome's eyes opened wide. She screamed as she held her chest tightly. "It hurts… make it stop!" she yelled out as she started thrashing.

Yukina held Kagome down as she lashed out but Yukina was able to calm her down. Kagome had tears rolling down her face. Yukina cupped Kagome's cheek as she flinched. "Shh, it's okay Kagome. You're going to be okay," she said as held Kagome's face in her hands. She let out some of her power and brought down Kagome's fever, which Hiei didn't know that she had...

Yukina then grabbed Hiei's arm, which stopped the energy from going into Kagome. "She doesn't need any more. She's fine," she said as she let him go as he watched her. She looked back to Kagome, who had fallen asleep. She sighed. "I came at a good time."

Hiei kept quiet. He wanted to ask her questions but his mouth wouldn't move. "Kagome, you're so lucky," she said as she wiped a few strands of her out of her face.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Yukina looked at Hiei.

"Why is she lucky?"

"Oh, Toguro came to me the other day, saying that something bad was going to happen to Kagome. He told me what was going to happen, how it was going to happen, and what I had to do to help her," she explained. "The sphere he gave me had some of Genkai's energy, Toguro's energy, and the last of her father's energy."

"Her father is dead."

"Yes, that is correct. He is dead. We got his energy from his grave," she told him as he narrowed his eyes. She looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully. "Toguro told me that… if Kagome was to died again, she would stay dead. The time she died in a fire. The time she died in Naraku's hands. The time she died by your sword. And the time that only happened a couple of minutes ago.

"She has killed herself multiple times but Genkai had told her that on her fifth death, she will die. No one will be able to help her then; no matter how much energy, no matter how much power, no matter how much we cry to have her back; she won't be there. I can't let that happen to her. She's on her last life line."

Hiei listened. When Kagome told him that she couldn't hide from him; she had been right at the time but he was never able to get that far in understanding her life. What Yukina said to him, sent him into overdrive. "So all we have to do is protect her," he said.

She shook her head. "That's easier said than done. Kagome is like fire. Whether it's her personality; whether it's her fighting style; whether… whether whatever. You never know what she's going to do. Kagome always has you guessing," she explained with a soft smile.

"Hn, so you say."

"I know Kagome like the back of my hand. I'm her friend and I'll always be there for her," Yukina admitted truthfully as she crawled off the bed. She walked to the door but before she left, she turned to Hiei and said, "And Hiei, you should express yourself more to her." She left.

He finally sat down and sighed. Kage got absorb back into Hiei's arm much to his sadness. He bent his head and fell into a light sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukina walked into Koenma's office with a smile on her face. "Why don't you guys calm down? You all seem too tense," she said as some jumped and looked to her.

"My love!" Kuwabara said as he ran over to her and she blushed.

"Hi, Kuwabara," she said as she smiled to him.

"Yukina, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" asked Koenma as he was confused.

"Through the back door."

"What back door?"

"Kagome's back door," she said with a giggle, which Kuwabara fainted to…

"I didn't know that Kagome even had a back door… Man, I hope she's okay," Koenma said as he looked to the ground.

"Kagome is fine," Yukina said as Koenma quickly looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, from the energy from Hiei and the sphere that Toguro gave me, Kagome is healing just fine," she explained.

"So, we were right. That was Hiei's energy…" Kurama whispered aloud. No one seemed to notice though.

"Koenma, there is something I have to say to you," said Yukina as she got his attention. He nodded at her to continue. "Genkai gave Kagome five lives to live. Each time Kagome would be revived. Genkai told Kagome that on her fifth life—her last life—she would stay dead. No one would be able to do anything. No one could help her.

"We all know what Kagome is like; she runs into things without thinking." Sesshomaru's, Naraku's, and Koenma's head turned to Inuyasha, who rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "Kagome is special to me. She's like a sister to me and to you, and most of the people in this room. So, you know I can't allow anything to happen to her."

Yusuke whistled. "Wow… sphere? What sphere?" he asked as Yukina turned to him.

"Toguro gave me a sphere that contains some of Genkai's energy, Toguro's energy, and the last of her father's energy. All three of them want to help her, and because they weren't allowed to be near her, they sent the sphere. I placed it into Kagome. With their energy, Kagome should be able to live longer and handle pain better and not die," she explained.

"Wait," Inuyasha said as she looked to him. "Let me get this straight. Kagome has Genkai's, Toguro's, her father's, AND Hiei's energy in her?"

"Yes, that's correct. Hiei did most of the work… so I don't know how much he put into her," she said.

"I'm gonna say this again. So, she's like super Kagome?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, that's one way to put it." Yukina giggled as Kuwabara woke up. She turned to everyone in the room. "Each and every one of you in this room will have a part in Kagome's training. Some of you will have two parts or more to help with her training.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara will help her with her spiritual energy.

"Sesshomaru and Kurama will help her with her light form. Sesshomaru will also be helping her with her lightning form.

"I'm going to help with her ice and water forms.

"Hiei and Naraku will help will her darkness form. Hiei will also help her with her fire form but I'm pretty sure that he knows this already.

"Takumi will help her with blocking techniques. Inuyasha will help her with fighting techniques. And Koenma will help her will calming techniques," she explained as she watched them with their eyes widened and jaws slacked.

"Yukina…?" asked Kurama.

Yukina looked over to him. "Yes?"

"You said… lightning and water forms… Kagome doesn't have those though."

"Ah, but she does. She just can't feel them or know that they are there," answered Yukina as Hiei walked into the room with his hand on his head. He had a major headache.

"Hey, pipsqueak, you gonna explain what's going on?" asked Inuyasha in a loud voice.

"Inuyasha, I'd rather not explain myself to you," Hiei said as he leaned near the closest wall. He closed his eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Hiei is Kagome okay?" asked Yusuke.

"She's fine," he said with his eyes closed. There was too much light in this room.

"Yukina," started Kurama as she looked to him again. "How can I help Kagome with her light form? I can't control light. I control plants."

"I know. Kagome can too. It comes with controlling light," she told him as he blinked. She smiled.

"How do you know so much?" Naraku finally said something, which got everyone to look at him but Hiei. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koenma had lived with her for a long time. I've know her for a while and yet, you seem like you know her better than us."

Yukina just smiled. "That's because I do."

"What? How?" asked Inuyasha.

"I've known Kagome since she was little," she told them.

"Kagome told me that she didn't know demons when she was little," Inuyasha said as he watched the ice apparition.

"Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't want you to know everything. When Kagome was little, she met me and I became her friend. I know everything about her. From what happened recently to the day she became friends with me.

"To the day she broke the jewel to the day she restored it. To the day she _almost_ became your mate," she said as she saw Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You do know that that wasn't to be said, right?" Inuyasha was getting glares, very 'I'm-about-to-hurt-you' glares.

"What did you do?" asked Sesshomaru as Hiei's eyes opened.

"To the day you rejected her," Yukina added.

"You rejected her?! What are you, an idiot?!" yelled Sesshomaru as he punched his brother in the face.

"What, I couldn't help it! I was still hung over with Kikyo! I couldn't get over Kikyo's death just like that!" Inuyasha yelled back as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"To the day she found love to the day he accepted her," Yukina said softly but they still were able to hear.

"Love? Who the hell does she love…? Wait a minute…" said Yusuke as he turned to Hiei. Yusuke pointed his finger to Hiei. "You!"

"What?"

"I thought Kagome didn't love Hiei…" said Takumi. "I thought dad only corned her into saying that she liked him."

"Well then, what the hell is Yukina talking about?" asked Inuyasha as he inched away from his brother.

"Kagome is really good at hiding her true feelings," Yukina said with a slight smile.

"Well, if that's true, then I guess I'm good at hiding myself too," said Kagome. They looked at her in shock. She was standing right next to Hiei, whose eyes were wide. "And Hiei, here I thought that you would know where I would be standing. I guess that that just proves how tried you are." She walked out and over to Koenma's desk as she sat on top of it with her legs crossed. She was sporting a black mid-long skirt and a white with a skull in the middle of it shirt. Hiei's coat was draped over her shoulder.

"Kagome?" Yukina said with a laugh. She had been caught.

"Oi, Yukina, did I give you permission to tell them about my life? From what I know, I don't recall any of that," she said with anger slipping through.

"Kagome… you don't feel like you're in this room…" Yukina told her and avoided her question.

"I know, it's great. I can sneak up on anyone. Watch and learn," she said as she suddenly vanished.

"Okay… I'm scared," said Inuyasha as he looked around to find her.

Takumi suddenly yelled out. "You bitch! Why the hell did you chose me to sneak up on?!" Kagome grinned at as he took a step back.

"I choose you because you're easily spooked," she said with ease as she walked back to the desk. Takumi looked away from everyone. "Okay, let's get down to business." She looked serious. "_Yukina_," she growled out as she jumped. "Mind answering my question?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to hurt me…" she told her as Kagome snapped her fingers. A huge flame appeared above her fingers.

"I can if you want me too," Kagome said with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Kuwabara quickly got in front of Yukina. "Over my dead body, you'll hurt her," he said as he glared at her. Kagome laughed.

"Calm down, Kuwabara, I'm not going to hurt her. Plus, Yukina could easily freeze this flame," Kagome told him as he became up tense as Kagome snapped her fingers again and the flame went out. "_Yukina,_" she growled out again.

"Right, well, I was saying about the sphere..."

"No, you were saying about my life. I'm partially not okay with you saying that I almost became Inuyasha's mate," she said as she glared at Yukina, who knew that she was in trouble. "Let's get something straight, Yukina; you have everything about that subject wrong."

Her eyes widened. "What… but you told me…?"

"What I told you was a lie. What you heard through my thoughts was a lie. Inuyasha had finally come to terms with himself that Kikyo's death meant that he had to move on. He came to the conclusion that maybe settling down would be a good idea. So he came to the next best thing; me.

"He asked me if I would become his mate. I explained to him that if that was to happen, that he need to know what I was. So I told him.

"He yelled at me for hours. So, when I asked him if he really wanted to mate with me, he said no. He said 'Half-demons can't mate Forbiddens.' He brought me to the well, told me I had to leave, and pushed me down the well," Kagome explained as she watched Inuyasha bend his head down.

"Kagome, I was young and stupid back then but do you still accept that offer?" Inuyasha said with slight hope.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?" He nodded. Kagome jumped down from Koenma's desk and walked over to Hiei, who was watching her carefully. "Yukina has already told you who I love. Yusuke has showed you." She looked at Inuyasha fully. "Plus, Inuyasha, you had your chance and you blew it. I've moved on."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Oh, that blows!" said Yusuke said he laughed.

"Kagome, do you really think that that's a good idea? Didn't you over power Hiei?" Kurama asked with worry in his voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"I might've have said some things…" she said as she rubbed her head. "The one thing that is true is that I would and could never kill him and even though I did make that threat that I would get stronger than him…" She sighed. "I like lying to myself. If I think that my enemy is stronger than me, I push myself to limits that I didn't know I had."

"Kagome, I'm confused. How did you go from pure Kagome to 'Imma bite your head off' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's simple. I like where you live better than I do here," she said.

"But… then you wouldn't have met Hiei?" Inuyasha looked to Hiei, who was still watching Kagome.

"So?"

"So?!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in seven years. I may joke around with everyone but I'm not happy."

"So in other words, you'd rather be happy in the Feudal Era?" stated Hiei as Kagome slowly turned to Hiei. "Well, why don't you just go live with them?"

"Uh-oh…" Inuyasha said under his breath. "This is well not end well..."

"W-what?" Kagome didn't understand what was going on.

"Get out of here, Kagome. You want to live in the Feudal Era, well, no one's stopping you," Hiei told as Kagome's heart slowly broke.

"But-but… Hiei…"

"No, get out of here!"

Kagome had heart break written on her face as she backed up. Her back hit the door as it opened and she fell through. Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed his coat. "Fine… I'll get out of your hair… You won't ever see me again!" she yelled as she threw his coat, which landed on the ground fast as she disappeared.

Hiei looked away with his head bent down. _'Damn…'_ he though as he closed his eyes. "Kagome!" yelled Yukina as she fell to the ground and cried. Her tears turned into crystal gems and were the only sound that could be heard in the room.

**A/N: Please comment! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I didn't realize how long it's been. DX My bad. But don't hate me. I might update on Christmas eve or on the day for a present. :) I've had literally the WORST write's block. I made 'Made for You' and have put it on hold... I just don't know how to continue but I'll hopefully think of something. Two more chapters of this story and then no more. I MIGHT (big might) make a sequel if I get enough reviews that tell me to do so. **


	13. Three Years

**A/N: Woot! I updated. Well that and I might have promised something. xD Anyways, here's the second to last chapter of this story. o.o That means this will be my first story that has more than eight chapters and that will be totally completed. That is epic. **

**So like I said before, seeing as I love this story and I know that my readers like this story as well, that I might end up doing a sequel. But first I would have to re-watch the entire series of Yu Yu Hakusho because I so don't remember what's what, which is sad because I LOVE that show. **

**Happy Holidays to everyone! 3**

**Would you like a sequel? If so, answer the poll on my profile. If I get more than 10 votes, I'll do the sequel. If I don't get more than 10, then... I'll think about it and plan it out or something like that. **

**Enjoy. **

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Three Years**

_Last time:_

"_So in other words, you'd rather be happy in the Feudal Era?" stated Hiei as Kagome slowly turned to Hiei. "Well, why don't you just go live with them?"_

"_Uh-oh…" Inuyasha said under his breath. "This is well not end well..."_

"_W-what?" Kagome didn't understand what was going on._

"_Get out of here, Kagome. You want to live in the Feudal Era, well, no one's stopping you," Hiei told as Kagome's heart slowly broke._

"_But-but… Hiei…"_

"_No, get out of here!"_

_Kagome had heart break written on her face as she backed up. Her back hit the door as it opened and she fell through. Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed his coat. "Fine… I'll get out of your hair… You won't ever see me again!" she yelled as she threw his coat, which landed on the ground fast as she disappeared._

_Hiei looked away with his head bent down. 'Damn…' he thought as he closed his eyes. "Kagome!" yelled Yukina as she fell to the ground and cried. Her tears turned into crystal gems and were the only sound that could be heard in the room._

**This time:**

Years passed and no one heard from Kagome. Some say that a young woman wanders around from time to time to help people in need. Some say that they hear a woman crying from her broken heart. Some say that when they're traveling, a woman would appear and led them home.

Inuyasha came to Koenma's office a couple times after Kagome left to see if she was lying and came back saying that it was a joke. It was no joke.

Sesshomaru disappeared after that day, never to return. He had lost someone that was dear to his heart again and he couldn't bear the thought that she was gone.

Naraku and Takumi left that day. They told Koenma that they would see him at some time in time when something bad was going to happen. Naraku still wonders how Kagome is doing even after the years have gone by. Takumi was disappointed when Kagome couldn't teach him how to use his darkness but learned to do it on his own.

Koenma didn't talk to anyone for a while after Kagome left. He only kept signing papers and stamping them. When someone would try and talk to him, he would just wave them off. He wanted Kagome back and that wasn't going to happen because of Hiei. He knew that he probably wouldn't forgive Hiei and he seriously hope Kagome was alright and well.

The spirit detectives still kept up with their missions but they were all saddened by their loss. Yusuke fought his enemies with anger. He was mad at himself for not trying to stop her and mad at Hiei for doing that to her. A couple of times after Kagome left, Yusuke would fight Hiei only to end up with tears to his eyes.

Kuwabara would now always watch the fights and think of some way to turn back time. He thought that if he could, he could get Hiei to say something different… but he knew that that would never happen.

Kurama was someone that could say that things never work out as one wants them to. He had seen Kagome's face and it wasn't something that someone should have. He liked Kagome and no longer worried that she was on the team. He knew Kagome was out somewhere and he just hoped that she was happy and safe.

Hiei tried to forget what he did but his head kept replaying it over and over again. He couldn't sleep and if he did fall asleep, he would be woken up either by seeing her face or by Yusuke wanting another fight. He regretted what he did and only hoped that Kagome would somehow find her way back to them when they needed her the most. Hopefully, that would be soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You idiot! Stop daydreaming and fight!" yelled Yusuke at Hiei as he sent his Spirit Gun towards his enemy. His spirit energy zoomed right past Hiei's head and hit the demon behind him.

Hiei turned around with wide eyes. He shook his head and tried to concentrate. He ran fast with his sword in his hand as he tried to slice the demon's head off. He missed; he was too focused on something else…

Kurama used his whip and got the smaller demons as Yusuke and Hiei went after the larger ones. He had noticed Hiei's fighting was way off and he knew why. Hiei hadn't been able to fight since Kagome left.

Kuwabara ran after some medium sized demons to the left with his Spirit Sword. He easily slashed through them with all the training he went through in the last year or so. Kurama had been helping him.

Yusuke was angered at Hiei because he wasn't keeping up his end and glared at the demon. "Hey, bird brain! Fight me, you asshole!" The demon turned to Yusuke as it dodged another wave of energy. "What?! How the hell did it do that?!"

Suddenly, an arrow flew past their heads and landed straight in the demons head, killing it immediately. Multiple arrows were suddenly hitting all the demons. In a matter of seconds, all forty demons were dead as the owner jumped down.

Their heads turned to the person as they slowly lifted themselves up off the ground. The person whipped their head as their hair got out of their face. This is where they realized that it was a woman.

She wore a cloak, which was blowing in the wind and flowing behind her. She was wearing tight clothing. Her shirt was black and sleeveless with a fish net covering over her shirt. Her pants were just as tight as her shirt and tucked into her boots. Her right arm was covered in bandages. Her left hand held a bow as her back held onto the arrows. She watched them carefully with deadly red eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a high tight ponytail with a few loose strands.

She started walking towards them and suddenly vanished. Everyone guarded themselves more when she reappeared in front of Hiei, who looked taken back. She cupped his cheek as her eyes changed to her bright sapphire ones as Hiei's eyes widened. She smiled at him and then she was gone. Hiei fell to his knees as his sword dropped.

"Hiei… you alright?" asked Kurama as he kneeled down to him. He looked at the ground and saw black pearl shape marbles. "Hiei, what's wrong?!" he said loudly as Yusuke and Kuwabara bent down. Something was not right.

Yusuke picked up one of the marbles and stared at it. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" asked Yusuke as he twisted the marble. Kurama nodded. "So, something is seriously wrong with him?" Kurama nodded again.

"Yes," he said.

"Hey, little buddy, you can tell us," Kuwabara said. As much as they were mad at him, he was their friend.

Hiei suddenly stood up and looked to the sky. "Why?!" he yelled out as birds flew away from the sudden outburst. His aura was shaking as he collapsed again. Yusuke hid behind Kuwabara.

"What the hell, Hiei! Warn us when you're going to yell like that!" Yusuke said loud enough that more birds—the ones that didn't care—flew away.

"You think that this had something to do with that girl?" asked Kuwabara as Yusuke and Kurama looked at him.

"Yes, that would be it. Hiei, did she do something to you?" asked Kurama as Hiei nodded. Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "What did she do?"

"Break my heart," he said softy.

"Yeah, okay, I wasn't expecting that kind of answer coming from him," Yusuke said as he scratched his head.

"Did you know that woman?" Kurama questioned as Hiei said nothing.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes as he thought about something. "Oh my god… oh my god!" he yelled out.

"What?! What's wrong with you?"

Kuwabara bent down to Hiei and grabbed his shoulders. He made him look at him. Hiei looked up. He looked so drained. "Is that woman who I thought it was?" Hiei nodded slowly. "Wow…" Kuwabara turned to his teammates. "It was Kagome."

Yusuke's and Kurama's eyes widened. "… What?" said Yusuke as he sank to the ground. "But… she… I guess the rumors were true."

Kurama turned to Hiei and used his hands to wipe away his tears. He now felt bad for him. "Don't worry, she'll come back when she needs to." Kurama turned to Yusuke. "We should tell Koenma." Yusuke nodded as they helped Hiei up and quickly ran to the spirit world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She watched at Hiei cried in front of his friends as she cried herself. She looked at her hand and could still feel his warmth. She made a fist and jumped down from her hiding spot. She walked over to where they had just standing and picked up all the black pearls. "The only thing I can keep to my heart," she whispered as something big flew down and landed in front of her. She smiled at her dragon. "Come on, girl, let's go." Her dragon spread its wings and took to the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the spirit detectives came into Koenma's office, Koenma looked up from what he was doing and waved them off. He went back to what he was doing; stamping papers. "Koenma, we saw Kagome!" yelled Yusuke as Koenma's eyes widened.

"W-what…?" he said for the first time in three years. He couldn't believe that.

"Yep, that's right. We saw her. She finished the mission for us…" Yusuke explained as he glanced at Hiei, who had his head bent down at the moment.

"Yusuke, as much as I want to believe you, I can't…" he said with sorrow in his voice.

"She made Hiei cry. You know that she's probably the only one that can do that!" stated Yusuke as Koenma sighed softly.

"If you want to believe that you saw Kagome, then go ahead and believe it but get out of my office," he ordered as they nodded and left. They went to the human world and to a café to talk.

When they all sat down, Hiei placed his arms on the table and placed his head on his arms. They looked at him with sadness. "Man, now I feel bad," said Yusuke as he watched a waiter come over to them. Yusuke asked for a coke, Kurama asked for two waters, and Kuwabara asked for a sundae…

"You should feel bad, Yusuke. You're the reason he couldn't think straight when you kept being the subject up," Kurama told him as Yusuke glared and looked away.

"Yeah… well, I swear to you I had a reason that I fought him…"

"You took out your anger on him," Kuwabara said as the waiter placed his sundae in front of his face. Yusuke stared at it.

"Damn, Kuwabara, you're fat," Yusuke joked. "And yeah, I guess I did. Hey, Hiei, I'm sorry," he admitted as Hiei looked up at him. He nodded and placed his head back down. Yusuke noticed that the waiter was still there, standing. "You need something?"

"Yes," he said as he placed a chocolate milkshake in front of Hiei's head as Hiei looked up again. "It's been paid for." He walked away.

"Um… what?" Yusuke said. "Okay… there's us and Koenma and all those people Kagome knew and Kagome… who else do we know that knows Hiei's weakness?"

"That's a good point," said Kurama as he looked around the café. There wasn't a single person besides them in the place. "That's weird. There's no one but us in here."

Yusuke's guard went up. "That's… not a good thing. Hiei, that might be—" he tried to warn Hiei, only to see that the milkshake was finished and Hiei was content. "—poisoned…"

"Damn… even I can't finish something that fast…" Kuwabara said with a sigh. Some things weren't fair.

"Yo, waiter!" yelled Yusuke as the waiter calmly walked over to them. "Who paid for that milkshake?"

"A young woman," he answered truthfully.

"Did she tell you to tell him anything?" Kurama asked as the waiter nodded. "What was it?"

"She told me to tell him that she's sorry and that she forgives him for what he did," he told them and then walked away again.

"Hiei, do you know any other women besides Kagome… and Yukina… and Genkai but she's an old bat…" asked Yusuke as Hiei shook his head. "So it was Kagome?"

"You can never be so sure…" Kurama said as he placed some money down on the table and they walked out. As they walked down the streets of Japan, they started to notice that there wasn't a single human.

"Something very weird is going on…" Yusuke said as he carefully watched what was around them. "Wouldn't the humans be all over the place?"

"Indeed," Kurama said as the wind picked up and something huge landed in front of them. "And I think it's going to become weirder as the day goes on."

There was a dragon sitting in front of them. The dragon was black with purple eyes and horns. It laid out its left huge wing out and motioned for them to all get on. "Well, there are two ways that this could go. We could die or we could die," said Yusuke as he ran up the dragon's wing.

"I guess we're going for a ride," said Kurama as he walked up with Hiei behind him. "Come on, Kuwabara. We'll be fine." Kuwabara slowly crawled onto the dragon.

When everyone was set, its wings expended and it took off. It took about an hour to get them to a clearing where the wind was strong. The dragon stopped flying and glided to the ground. It set itself down as the ground shook with force. The dragon lowered its head to let everyone off. When three of the four were off, it turned around and gently picked up Kuwabara and placed him on the ground softly.

"For a dragon… it sure is nice," said Kuwabara as it suddenly took off. It was flying around them though.

"That's because she would never hurt a fly," said a voice from inside the forest around them.

"Okay, so we were led to our doom," Yusuke said as he clenched his fists.

"Calm down, Yusuke, I'm not going to hurt anyone," the voice said as Yusuke scoffed.

"Yeah and I'm the pope…"

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you pope." The voiced started laughing.

"I was joking!"

"So was I!" they said as they flew out from there spot and landed directly in front of them. "Meet the new and improved Kagome!" she said as she tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. "Okay… new and improved Kagome just hurt herself… ow…" She rubbed her head as a hand appeared in her face. She looked up at Hiei and smiled. She accepted his offer as he helped her up.

She let go of his hand and dusted herself off as she felt something nudge her hand. She looked down and smiled. She picked up the fur ball and kissed his cheek. "I'd like you to meet my son, Shippo," she said as Shippo turned to the men.

"Hi, guys!" he said happily as Hiei took a step back. "Mom, are these the guys you… uh… uh-oh… I lost my train of thought…"

"Yes, these are the guys that I talked to you about," she said with a smile.

"So, which one was the one you said you liked?" he questioned as Kagome's smile became bigger.

"He's standing next to us." Shippo looked over to Hiei. He jumped from Kagome's arms and into Hiei's arms.

"So, so, so are you going to become my dad? Because I think that, that, that would be awesome! And, and, and you would love it, and mom loves it, and I love it!" he said fast as Hiei blinked.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and laughed. "I'm so sorry about that… I gave him sugar before you guys came here."

Yusuke and Kurama slowly walked over to them as Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms again and jumped onto Kurama's head. "Shippo, stop acting like this!" Kagome angrily said as she flicked her fingers and Shippo's head caught on fire.

He jumped down and ran in circles. "My head's on fire! Mom, this is cruel punishment! I'm sorry!" he said as Kagome moved her hand in a wave motion as water came out and onto his head. He sighed as he collapsed.

All stared at her with wide eyes. "What, I learned how to control them," she said as she looked at Hiei. "You owe me a fight."

"I wanna fight you!" Yusuke said with a pleading look.

"But, but, but, but… I threatened him." She pointed to Hiei.

"So? I wanna see how your powers are and plus, the Kagome we knew loved fighting," Yusuke said as Kagome grinned.

She turned to Shippo. "Shippo, you are to leave now," she sternly said as Shippo nodded and left fast. "Okay, Yusuke, you'll have your wish." Kagome got into a fighting stance. "You can make the first move."

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara jumped away when Yusuke's energy spiked. He charged at her fast. He went in for the punch as Kagome vanished to thin air. While, Yusuke was turned from behind, Kagome kicked him in the back as he flew into a tree.

"Oh, too slow," she said as she watched him aim his Spirit Gun. He shot it at her with full force as Kagome erected a barrier, which sent the energy flying upwards. "Oh, that's sad. Yusuke, stop with the long distance. Hiei's a better fight than this. This is pathetic!"

Yusuke vanished and reappeared in front of Kagome hitting her with both fists rapidly. Kagome was blocking all his attacks with one finger. He sent his leg into a kick but Kagome blocked it with her other hand. She grabbed his leg and sent him up towards the sky.

She snapped her fingers together as Yusuke lit up in flames. "She didn't even touch him," Kurama said as he watched Kagome appear above Yusuke and formed a ball of lightning in her hand. She placed the ball on Yusuke's stomach as he descended down to the ground faster than ever.

She landed gracefully before Yusuke landed and watched in boredom as he fell. When he landed, dust filled the area. Kagome created around barrier when she felt Yusuke get up. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Yusuke continued the same attacks. "I'm bored, Yusuke," she said with a yawn.

"Yeah… well, I'm.. not…" He wasn't bored but he was tired though. "I'm trying to get you to use all your powers."

"What, so Hiei won't be surprised?"

He hadn't thought about that but he went along with it. "Yeah."

"Aw, but that's no fun!" She suddenly had her twin swords in her hands while Yusuke tried to break the barrier, which wasn't working. Kagome dropped the barrier and attacked Yusuke with her swords, slicing him up. Even though he became on defense, she was still able to cut at him.

She sent one sword through his stomach as he coughed up blood and the other into the air. She lifted her left arm above her as fire shot up into the air. The fire attacked the sword in the air and came down and into Kagome's hand. "Sword of Hell," she said as she sent it into Yusuke's right shoulder.

He yelled out in pain as Kuwabara ran to his friend. "Urameshi!" he called out. Kagome got in his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she calmly said.

"He's my friend!"

"And he wanted a fight with me. If you interfere, he won't like that," she said as she walked over to Yusuke. "You gonna give up?"

Yusuke shook his head as he tried to grab the sword in his shoulder, only to hurt himself with the sword in his stomach. "I'll never give up," he managed to say.

"That's what I like to hear," she said as she grabbed the swords and lifted them out of him. Her swords disappeared. She bent down to him and smiled. "You gonna let me heal you?" He nodded. "So, you're okay with this defeat?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I can live with this… it just makes me wonder what you're planning on doing to Hiei," he said as she grinned and started healing him.

"You'll see soon enough." Even though she only just started, she already finished and was on her feet. She offered him a hand, which he took and help him up. She walked him over to Kuwabara. She turned to Hiei when she got close enough. "You gonna to fight me now?"

"Dude, you gotta fight her. She's awesome! As much as being set on fire and being thrown down with lightning is cool, being stabbed with those swords was epic!" Yusuke stated with a grin plastered to his face.

"Have you lost your mind, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara as Yusuke shrugged. "You do know that you didn't lay a finger on her, right?"

"Yeah… those barriers are a pain in the ass…"

Kagome smiled as she walked further away from them as Hiei followed her with his sword out and all. She turned around and grinned at him. "Like old times?" she said as he nodded as they charged at each other at the same time.

"Holy shit, they're fast!" said Yusuke as he tried to keep up with them. Even Kurama was having trouble following them. Hiei sliced Kagome's cheek as she jumped away. "Oh, that's not cool. Why does he get to hurt her? Wait, that sounds so wrong…"

Kagome grinned wider as she was suddenly in his face and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and passed the three in awe. He used his hand to back flip and land on his feet. He growled as he speeded towards her as his swords caught on fire. "Sword of the Darkness Flame," he yelled out as he slashed Kagome as she blocked every single swing with her hand.

He jumped back and watched as she looked at her hands. She licked them cleaned. She smiled at him and reappeared behind. She placed her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "It's been a long time." She kissed his neck and jumped away from as she sent ice crystal at him.

He got distracted as the ice crystals stabbed him in the back. He grunted as he slowly glared at her while turning around. He lifted his right arm into the air as black flames surrounded it. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he said as the dragon shot out and into the sky. The dragon swirled behind Hiei as it focused on the enemy.

The dragon's eyes landed on the enemy and they lit up. He shot at Kagome quickly without Hiei's understanding. He wrapped his body around Kagome as she giggled. "Hi, Kage, how've you been?" she asked as he petted his head.

"Kagome!" he yelled out as he cuddled her.

"I forgot that that dragon liked Kagome… and is he supposed to talk?" Yusuke asked as Hiei walked closer to them.

"So did I," Hiei said as they looked at him.

"The reason you guys can hear Kage speaking is because he's really happy," Kagome said as she walked over to them.

"Doesn't really happy led to something really bad?" questioned Kuwabara as Yusuke nodded.

Kagome shook her head. "Mine!" said Kage as he moved his head to Kagome's.

"When did I become yours?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, I thought she was Hiei's?" Yusuke said as he laughed. Kuwabara joined in with him.

"She is," Kage said as Kagome's jaw dropped. They stopped laughing.

"What?" said Hiei and Kagome. They looked at each other and then back to Kage. "How?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome turn to your right," Kage told her as she listened and turned only for her eyes to widen. Hiei was to her right.

"When, how, what… huh?" she said as she touched Hiei's neck as Hiei moved away from her. Her jaw dropped. On Hiei's neck was a six pointed star with all her elements on each point. She turned back to Kage with confusion on her face. "Kage… that's a mark."

"Yes, I know. You marked him," he said happily.

"Huh… how?" Her voice squeaked.

"When you kissed him a couple of minutes ago," he told her. "Isn't it great?"

Kagome made a sound that sounded like a bird and then fainted as Yusuke caught her. Hiei slowly brought his hand up and felt what Kage was talking about. Her power was seeped into the mark but it didn't hurt him.

**A/N: Please comment! **


	14. What Happens Afterwards?

**A/N: Welp the last chapter. This story is finally after a long time finished. Woot. Sequel is on its way. 3**

**A Change Will Happen**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**What Happens Afterwards?**

_Last time:_

_Kagome shook her head. "Mine!" said Kage as he moved his head to Kagome's._

"_When did I become yours?" Kagome asked him._

"_Yeah, I thought she was Hiei's?" Yusuke said as he laughed. Kuwabara joined in with him._

"_She is," Kage said as Kagome's jaw dropped. They stopped laughing._

"_What?" said Hiei and Kagome. They looked at each other and then back to Kage. "How?" Kagome asked._

"_Kagome turn to your right," Kage told her as she listened and turned only for her eyes to widen. Hiei was to her right._

"_When, how, what… huh?" she said as she touched Hiei's neck as Hiei moved away from her. Her jaw dropped. On Hiei's neck was a six pointed star with all her elements on each point. She turned back to Kage with confusion on her face. "Kage… that's a mark."_

"_Yes, I know. You marked him," he said happily._

"_Huh… how?" Her voice squeaked._

"_When you kissed him a couple of minutes ago," he told her. "Isn't it great?"_

_Kagome made a sound that sounded like a bird and then fainted as Yusuke caught her. Hiei slowly brought his hand up and felt what Kage was talking about. Her power was seeped into the mark but it didn't hurt him. _

**This time:**

They brought her to a hotel where they decided to rest for the night. In the morning though was when hell broke loose. Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at each other because Yusuke stole his food as Kurama tried to read his book. Hiei was sitting near the window and tuned them out. Kagome had been on the bed as she opened her eyes slowly.

The light hit her as she closed them again. She raised her hand, aimed it at Yusuke and Kuwabara, and quickly moved it to the side. "Silence," she said as quiet took over the room. She rolled on her side and went back to sleep.

Kurama and Hiei looked at Kagome and then to the others, who were trying to open their mouths and failing. "Why didn't she just do that in the first place?" asked Hiei as he turned back to stare out the window.

Yusuke glared at Kagome with anger. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning and he was still hungry! Kuwabara wasn't happy because Yusuke ate his food and that Kagome literally shut him up.

Yusuke sat on the other bed and continued to glare at Kagome as she slept. Kuwabara followed Yusuke to the bed and sat down too. Yusuke was so angry that he made his hand in the shape of a gun as Kuwabara's eyes widened. He tried to stop him but it didn't work.

Hiei looked over just as Yusuke shot the Spirit Gun. There was little space between Kagome and Yusuke. Yusuke thought that he had the advantage only to see Kagome's hand come up and grabbed a hold of his Spirit Gun. Her hand lit up as darkness covered over the energy and it suddenly exploded inside the darkness.

Kagome's hand dropped and fell off the bed but she was still asleep. Yusuke yelled even though his mouth was shut. Yusuke tried to punch Kagome, only for her hand to come up again and grab his hand. She rolled him over and onto the side of her bed. She crawled on top of him as her eyes opened. She placed her hand over his face as electricity appeared and Yusuke started moving to get away. "You going to stop being an ass?" she asked as he nodded. She got off of him.

Yusuke sighed as he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Kagome, that was amazing," said Kurama as he smiled to her. She looked at him and nodded as she yawned and fell over. She went back to sleep.

"Wow… she sleeps more than you, Hiei," Kurama said with a light laugh as Hiei glared at him.

Hiei looked at Kagome as he felt the mark she placed on him yesterday. He knew that he liked her but he didn't know if he was ready to be marked. It was only a claiming mark at the moment. He hadn't seen her in three years and she suddenly placed this on him… They were never really close but he did joke around with her and had the need to protect her. He really needed to talk to her alone but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to for a long time. He sighed as he looked back out the window. It was starting to rain.

It took Kagome two more hours to wake up. When she did, she had Yusuke glaring at her along with Kuwabara. She smirked when she noticed that they still were unable to say anything. She moved her hand as she smiled to them. "Speak," she said as the seal was broken. Yusuke jumped her, pinning her to the bed as Hiei growled at him.

Yusuke looked at Hiei, who was looking like he was ready to kill him and then back to Kagome. "You asshole, what the hell?! I couldn't do anything! I like talking, thank you very much," he said as she laughed. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You are!" she said as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She suddenly stopped laughing and turned her head to the side as she saw a marble rolling down the bed. She caught it as she sat up—Yusuke falling to the side. She looked at it with curiosity. "It's the same," she whispered as she pulled out her necklace. "What is this?"

"It's a tear gem," Hiei said as he lifted himself off the chair and walked over to her. He placed his hand in front of her as she placed the gem into his hand. He looked at it closely as Kagome watched him. "Forbiddens—when they cry—shed these tear gems."

"But I've cried before and this never happened," she said as he nodded.

"That's because you didn't know your power. This happens when you know your power to its full limit," he explained as she tilted her head.

She looked down at her necklace and lifted it to eye level. "This is the same as that, right?" she asked as she lifted off her neck and into Hiei's hand. He looked down as his eyes widened. The necklace had a blue gem with a silver dragon claw covering it and keeping it safe.

"Where did you find this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"At the bottom of a really tall cliff, why?" she asked as he back up only to fall onto the other bed as Kuwabara bounced when he sat.

Hiei looked at the gem as he looked back at her. "This was my mother's… I lost it during a battle… I've been searching for it for years," he told her as her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Yusuke looked interested as he looked back and forth between Kagome and Hiei. Kagome got up and grabbed the necklace. She unhook the chain and placed it around Hiei's neck. She leaned back up and smiled. "I'm happy that I kept it," she said.

"Kagome, what were you doing at the bottom of that cliff?" he asked as Kagome thought for a moment. She scratched her head.

"That was the same day that you told me to leave," she said as he bent his head. "I was walking around, trying to remember the way that Sesshomaru taught me to find the Feudal Era but I got lost and walked into some canyon. I walked around that place for hours until I found a stream. I thought that the stream would lead me somewhere…

"It didn't lead me anywhere… I sat on a rock and looked down on the ground when I saw the gem. It was out of its case. I picked it up as I saw the other half; the necklace. I tried to fix it myself but soon realized that I couldn't.

"So, now I was determined. I wanted to find someone that could help me fix it. To my luck, a blacksmith was walking around there. I asked him if he could help me fix it. He told me that if he was going to fix it that I would have to pay but I didn't have anything on me at that time." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "He then said that maybe if I polish some of his weapons that that would be a good trade.

"So, I listened and he fixed it for me. I've been wearing it since then," she explained as she smiled. "If I had known, I wouldn't have gotten this." She grabbed something from her pocket and showed them the black tear gems.

"Wow… aren't those Hiei's?" asked Yusuke as Kagome nodded. "How did you get these?"

"When you guys left to go talk to Koenma, I went back and picked them up," she said as grinned. "They were so pretty that I made a necklace; one for me and one for my dragon."

"Kagome, you are so special…" Yusuke said as he shook his head. She glance at him as she stood up and stretched. Yusuke then got serious. "Did you ever contact Koenma?"

Kagome stopped in mid stretch and as she stood back up, she sighed. "No, I didn't."

"How come?" asked Kurama as he put down his book.

"Because I had Shippo to look after. When he came to me, I knew that going back to the spirit world would be a bad idea. They were only stories that I could tell him when he was falling asleep," she said as she looked sad. She looked up at them. "I thought that living in the Feudal Era would make me happy. The longer I stayed, the unhappier I got. I was wrong. I missed you guys."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned as they switched sides and sat next to Kagome. She hugged each of them. She stood up and hugged Kurama, who hugged her back. Kagome smiled as she hugged Hiei, who stiffened at the touch. "But I missed you the most," she said as he blushed. "What you said to me back then was so true that it startled me. Nothing was stopping me from going but you changed that." She let him go. "I say we do something."

"I say we go to Koenma," said Yusuke.

"I say go fuck yourself," Kagome said with a grin.

"I say that'd be kinda hard," he said back.

"Maybe for a guy…" Kagome scratched her cheek as they stared at her.

Yusuke shook his head. "Oh geez, there are some things that I just don't need to know… Okay, Kagome, what do you want to do?"

She sat up and leaned her elbow on Hiei's shoulder. "Can we go to a strip club?"

"No!" Yusuke yelled out.

"Can't you guys be the strippers than?"

"Maybe Hiei can do that for you but I have Keiko. Kuwabara has Yukina and Kurama… hey! He can help too!"

"I'd rather not waste my talents on that," Kurama stated as Kagome sighed.

"But I'm so bored! I need something—oh!"

"Uh-oh… I suddenly got a bad feeling," Yusuke said with his hand on his stomach.

Kagome walked over to the window and opened it. A nice cold breeze hit her face as she smiled. She then whistled loudly, hurting everyone's ears but Kuwabara. "Woman, are you trying to deafen us?" growled out Hiei as he glared at her.

"No, but I have something to say… Hiei, you know how your dragon kills anything in its wake?"

"Yes, go on," he said.

"Well, my dragon loves me, hates all men, and wouldn't hurt a fly… although, she has made an exception for you four," Kagome explained as her dragon head came in from the window. "We're riding a dragon!" she said as she crawled out the window. She helped everyone get on and once they were all on, her dragon flew way up into the sky.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" asked Kurama as he watched the clouds.

"Home," she answered. "Glide," Kagome then said as her dragon nodded and started to glide.

"We're going to Koenma?" asked Yusuke as Kagome shook her head.

"You're taking us all to our houses?" Kuwabara questioned as Kagome shook her head again.

"You're taking us to your house?" guessed Hiei as Kagome looked at him. "What, I thought it was a guessing game…" He looked away from her.

"No, Hiei, you're right. That's where I'm taking you plus, that place is huge, has everything anyone could ever want, and a hot spring…" Kagome said as she smiled.

"Does it have an arcade?" asked Yusuke as Kagome nodded. Yusuke grinned hard.

"Does it have a garden?" asked Kurama.

"Kurama, you're welcome to my garden. You can do whatever you want with it," Kagome said as Kurama's eyes lit up. "And Kuwabara, there's an animal shelter there if you want to look." Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

"Let me guess, what you're about to say to Hiei is that there's a dojo that he can practice in?" Yusuke asked as Kagome shook her head yet again.

"Actually, I don't have a dojo," she said as Yusuke's jaw dropped. "I have a stadium."

"How rich are you?" asked Yusuke slowly.

"Well, why don't you just look down?" she said as she watched them look over the dragon and down to the ground.

There was an enormous gothic mansion below them. On the roof, there were two helicopters and a glider. Kagome's dragon turned and let them see the entire thing. A garden surrounded the mansion with all sorts of different flowers and trees.

There were multiple balconies on every other three windows. There was a waterslide on the left side that led from the highest window to the pool that was at the bottom. There was a skate board park on the right of the mansion. The dragon turned again and led them to the backyard.

In the back was the stadium Kagome told them about. It was twice the size of the one from the Dark Tournament. Behind the stadium was a lake and on that lake was a yacht. The dragon landed next to the barn, which was next to the lake. Everyone got off of her. "Thank you, girl," Kagome said as the dragon nodded and flew away. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, besides what we like and what we want to do, what else do you have?" asked Yusuke after he got over the trance he was in.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Okay, there's horseback riding, a boat ride, swimming," she said as she grinned at Hiei, who looked away. "Skate boarding, fencing, target practice, karaoke, bowling, surfing, tennis, boxing… Do you need more options?"

"Ohh… damn… now the arcade sounds lame," said Yusuke as she laughed. "I actually would like target practice…"

"Still or moving targets?" she asked.

"Moving," he answered with a grin.

"On water, sand, grass, or ice?"

"All sounds tempting… hmm, what's a challenge for me?" he questioned himself.

"I prefer moving targets on ice with weights," she said as he looked at her crazy.

"How about I work with sand for now…?" She nodded.

Kagome snapped her fingers as two men showed up. "Gentlemen, please show Yusuke to the target range. Replace the ice with sand," she ordered as they nodded.

"Yes, milady," they bowed as they motioned for Yusuke to follow them. He listened and left.

She turned to Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "Are you all going to the same place or are you all separating from here? Kurama, you wanted gardening?"

"Actually, I think I might do tennis," he told her as she smiled at him. She nodded as she snapped her fingers again.

A man showed up with his head bowed. "How can I be of assistance, milady?" he asked her.

"Please show Kurama to the tennis courts," she said as the man nodded as Kagome turned back to Kurama. "Would you like a partner?"

"Sure."

Kagome looked back at the man. "Please have Ryuu join him," she added as Kurama left with the man.

"You sure have a lot of people…" said Kuwabara as Kagome grinned at him.

She ignored him but asked something different. "Would you like to go somewhere Kuwabara?"

"I'm gonna stick to the animal shelter thing," he said as Hiei scoffed. "Look here, shorty, just because you don't accept animals, doesn't mean to you have to be mean!"

"I'm not pathetic," Hiei said as Kuwabara glared and Kagome laughed. Kagome clapped her hands together as a young woman appeared.

"Mai, show Kuwabara to the animal shelter."

"Yes, milady," Mai said as she offered her hand. Kuwabara took it and they disappeared together.

"What would you like to do, Hiei?" Kagome asked as she looked at him. His eyes were grinning at her. "Stadium?"

"You read me like a book," he said as he glanced at her. Their eyes connected and they disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the stadium.

"I know you too well, Hiei. It's like I know that when you told me to leave that day that you regretted it and that after that, you weren't able to fight," she said as she walked over to her weapons station.

"You were watching," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as she looked through swords and axes, bows and whips, lances and javelins. She went after the bow.

"Yes, from a distance. I was always with you even if you didn't notice," she said as she walked over to a man. "Tai." A man looked up from what he was doing. "When we get onto the platform, erect the barrier." He nodded as he watched them get onto the platform as he said a chant and a light barrier surrounded Kagome and Hiei.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he felt the barrier. It wasn't strong but it was stable.

"Instead of us having the whole stadium to ourselves, I've decided to place this barrier up. It gives us less space," she explained as she held her bow up and pointed it to Hiei.

"How do you plan on shooting that without an arrow?"

"Hiei, have more faith in me." She pulled the string back as a fire arrow appeared out of thin air. She released it as Hiei easily dodge it. She grinned.

"What was that? You call that a move?" he said as he watched her grin wider as the arrow was suddenly in his stomach. He looked down at it with widened eyes as he looked back to Kagome, who was no longer anywhere in sight. She had become very good in the last three years that he couldn't keep up with her anymore.

He pulled out the arrow as a sword replaced it. Kagome attacked him from behind with him not knowing it until it happened. She placed her hand on his neck from behind as she let it traced the bone. She sliced him with her touch and she barely had touched him as he jumped away from her.

She glanced down at her hand with his blood and licked it. "Mm, as sweet as I remember," she said as she formed a ball of water in her left hand as she let some power slip and it was suddenly covered with lightning too. She charged at him as he barely dodged her attack. "Come on, Hiei, I know you're stronger than this. This feels like the last fight I had with you three years ago and this is sad."

He growled at her as his spirit energy lit up and push Kagome back a bit but just enough for her to back into the barrier, which she screamed from. Hiei speeded towards her as she closed her eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he sent his sword through her arm. "I'm not weak," he said as Kagome became covered in black fog. He heard his sword fall to the ground with a thunk. He glanced behind him just as Kagome formed herself.

"It's nice to know that you aren't weak, but it's sad that you didn't train at all. You were too focused on finding me," she said as she brought herself up. Her wounds were all healed as she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I almost died multiple times while training but every time I came close to death, you appeared and told me how pathetic I was."

She grinned as she threw her bow at him. He looked at it and then back at her. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to get my energy down. I'm too powerful. I won't lay a finger on you for five minutes," she said as he narrowed his eyes again but nodded as he came at her with double the speed. He used his sword and sliced at her, cutting her everywhere. He was using everything but his dragon, knowing that Kage would try to stop this fight.

He used fast punches as Kagome closed her eyes. Her body was trying to force a barrier to protect her but she quickly made it go away. By now, she had a left broken wrist, a broken right shoulder, and a sprained ankle. She had hundreds of little deep cuts everywhere and it had only been a couple of seconds.

Yusuke had shown up about two minutes after Kagome declared her decision when he felt energy and he was horrified by the sight he was seeing. Hiei was beating Kagome up without her doing anything to defend herself. Hiei threw another punch to her face as Kagome fell to the ground.

Kurama had come just as Kagome fell. He slowly walked over to Yusuke when his legs got feeling back into them. "W-what's… going on?" he asked Yusuke as he turned to him, terrified.

"I don't know and it's not good," he told him as he looked back to Kagome.

"Milady, please stop this madness! He will kill you!" yelled Tai, who couldn't watch Kagome any longer. He ran towards the barrier as he saw Kagome's hand raise and aim towards him. He was pushed back by a gentle wind.

"Any… one who comes near me… and I'll have your head… on the ground," she said tiredly. She looked at Hiei, who grinned at her as his sword stabbed her in the stomach. She coughed up blood. She bent her head down as she grabbed a hold of Hiei's sword's blade. Kagome tightly grabbed the blade, making her hand bleed as Hiei tried to pull back. She looked up at him and grinned. "Thank… you."

She took away his sword in a flash and used it to stand up. "You shouldn't be able to stand," Hiei said as Kagome wobbled.

"You're right, I shouldn't be able to move," she said as she got into a fighting stance. "I have a broken wrist and shoulder and a sprained ankle and yet, I still have power to hurt you, probably not defeat you… but I can definitely hurt you," she explained as she moved towards him, slower than before.

"You can't possibly hurt me in your state," he told her as he moved out of the way but Kagome moved with him.

"Then, how do you explain the sword in your chest?" she asked with slight humor in her voice. Hiei glanced down and sure enough, there was his sword in his chest. Why didn't he feel anything?"

"How did you…?"

"I gave you the advantage of hurting me and lowering my energy but what you didn't see was that it was my advantage to be able to see how your movements worked, what you use, and how fast you use them," she explained to him.

He was now mad. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he said to her face as her eyes widened. Kage shot out and straight towards Kagome, taking the barrier down, and smashing her into the wall.

"Milady!" called out Tai as a barrier reacted to him and sent him flying away from her.

"The dragon wouldn't eat Kagome, right?" asked Yusuke as he watched from down below.

"I'm not sure that he ate her…" Kurama said as Yusuke nodded to him.

Kage didn't even see his enemy and instantly hurt them when he came out. He had made sure that his mouth wasn't open but his power was too much for the enemy. He looked down and saw someone he never thought he would see again and then glared at his master. He quickly looked back at Kagome, who was sitting upright and grinning. "You see, that's the Hiei I know! I officially declare this fight over. Hiei wins," she said as she leaned back against the rubble.

Hiei called back his dragon, no matter how much Kage wanted to see Kagome. He walked over to her and saw that she was laughing. "Now what do you find funny?" he asked her as she yanked him down with a broken wrist. She opened her mouth but Hiei covered it with his.

Kurama held back Yusuke, who was way too curious to know what was happening and pushed him towards the direction of the mansion. He decided that now was a good time to find Kuwabara…

**A/N: Please comment! **

**Okay so… it's been, what? a year since I last updated? .3. Oh dear… xD I swear, I have the worse writer's block ever. I haven't even been able to continue Made for You .T^T **

**But I will make a sequel sometime this year. :3 Maybe about what happened after Kagome left, maybe about what happens next, or maybe what happens after that mark. **

**I know for a fact that some things in here might not have been cleared up ouo I will definitely explain more later if I ever start writing again **


End file.
